In Your Arms
by Battygirl
Summary: There are many things I can't do. But one thing I've never been able to do, was to avoid the famous cliché of falling in love with a vampire. GregxOC Please review! Previously titled 'Bill' for those who were wondering. ch 13 finally up. Little Vampire
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yo, Battygirl here. Okay, I was talking to a friend on dA and we got to talking 'Little Vampire'. I read her story and thought it'd be nice if she read mine...we'll then I remembered that mine kinda _SUCKS_ and isn't even finished...so I'm rewriting it. THAT'S right all you people who liked this one...it's being rewritten...oh...and if you have a better title, please lemme know!! GAH!! I can't think of a better one! XP**

**Unless you like it...I DID change it from the one syllable name from before so if you like it please lemme know of that! ;)**

**Anyway, time to get the disclaimers outta the way so I don't get my ass sued;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in the story besides Misty and Lynx...but I do TECHNICALLY own the name Bill for one of the characters, it was only cuz he WASN'T named and he neded one...so yeah...that's all, ENJOY!!**

* * *

**In Your Arms**

**Summary:**

There are many things I can't do. I can't fix a car on the spot, for example, nor can I explain things that can only be explained scientifically. I've never been capable of keeping my thoughts to myself-as I'm always told-and I can't time the dinners I prepare well enough to the point where it's edible. However, that knowledge and those skills and habits...they can all be learned or remedied... The _one_ thing I've never-_ever_-been able to do, I'm sorry to say...was to avoid the famous cliché of falling in love with a vampire.

**Prologue**

My name is Misty. I don't really have any family name…nor do I really have a family…I gotta say…I've never really had the feelings that I do when I first met the vampire family. To be honest, it was a mistake we ever met. I'd followed the son of a family who'd moved into our home. We'd been living on our own power in that house for years and people eventually believed the house to be deserted. Oh…I'm sorry. I should probably mention now; I'm a telepath. That's right, I can read minds, move objects with my mind, experience visions and premonitions-all of that fun stuff. I live in a large, Gothic mansion with my best friend in the world, Lynx.

Lynx…hm…what can I say about him…? Oh yeah-he pays half of the rent. Seriously though, he's a telepath as well, but also capable of controlling fire and electricity with his gift. What does he look like? Well, he's got shoulder-length-and rather messy-brunette hair and elf-like ears…he claims not to know why…or at least, he's never told me why…Anyway, his eyes are an insanely bright shade of blue, although, strange enough, his skin is always very tan-possibly from a Latino heritage. I wouldn't know; he's never discussed his family. His personality is very jovial, but borderline annoying. He's almost _always_ busting my chops…He seems to take pleasure in trying to embarrass me. I don't mind though…I know that's just his nature and I have to accept that.

Now let's see…what the heck was I talking about? Oh yeah! The family that moved into the house with us was a family of three: a mother a father and their son. They'd moved here to Scotland from San Diego, California. The American family seemed nice enough-and they are really. They're such kind people, I'm not sure they're completely human. Lynx and I had and still _have_ no where else to go-we've no families to turn to and no friends who can accommodate the two of us. So, after an agreement to pay our own rent and our share of the electric and water bills, the parents agreed to let us remain with them in the house. These people even quite graciously invited us to become part of their family. Lynx and I _never_ go a day without thanking them for their hospitality and kindness.

However, I gotta say, shortly after they moved in, strange things began happening with the son. He began having nightmares about vampires. He claimed to have seen a large gathering of them at a cliff near a golf course the father had gained employment from. The kid, Tony, described an amulet that the vampires then lost at sea during a fight with a bunch of vampire hunters-never trust that lot. Not very bloody bright. Tony was frightened, of course, but we played it off as nothing and just a bad dream from watching 'Van Helsing' the night before. To our surprise and concern, however, the dream became reoccurring. I couldn't believe it…The only explanation I could come up with was a vision. It would explain Tony's reoccurring nightmare, but I didn't have any proof. Though, I'll admit that I'd had my fair share-I _knew_ I knew what to look for. I could see that Tony was having these visions and they seemed to be an important past even. I brought him up to my room and dove into his memory of the vision with my telepathy. I was able to let my powers take over my hand as I sketched out a portrait of the family.

They all wore Shakespearean clothing and were a family of five; a father, mother, and three children-whose ages ranged from eight to fifteen or so, I surmised. It took me _hours_ of researching and racking my brain to discover the family's identity and past. I was somewhat concerned with what I'd found when I recognized them from one of my books. Vampire enthusiasts all over the world wrote about them and had so many questions and answers about the famous family-the 'Famous Five' as some called them. They _were_ really famous too. The entire family was one of great interest. You see; it was a rarity for vampires to have children. The parents and three siblings Tony's dream focused on were the oldest and only children besides one little cousin I'd read about. The three siblings, I found were, Anna, the sister and the youngest at age eight, Rudolph, the middle child at age nine, and Gregory, the oldest at age fifteen. The parents were known by a couple of names, but usually, Frederick and Freda.

I fretted over the family and Tony's vision of them. They were known by many names, but most commonly used was 'Sackville-Bagg'. When Lynx asked me what the big deal was, I explained the human-vampire meeting scenarios. I knew of at least two possibilities. If Tony were to meet Anna or Rudolph, the children and most trusting, he'd easily be able to make a strong connection within moments of the meeting. In contrast, if he'd meet the parents, untrusting adults, he'd surely be killed. Lynx then asked about Gregory, the teenager. I wasn't sure how to respond, to be honest. Teens stood on that very fine line between adulthood and childhood. From the books and speculations on the Internet, the conclusion was that he'd become a vampire during puberty-seeing as how journal entrees from those unfortunate enough to ever run into him described him as 'rather moody and holding a constant scowl'…also…those people were never heard from again…

**Let me take you back there...Let me put you in my shoes...**

--

I was really frantic-what if Tony _did_ meet the family? What if that's what the visions meant? What would they do to him? -Tonight, I decided it was best for me to stay in Tony's room with Lynx and watch over him. I'd become quite the night owl from many years of studying and researching at night. Lynx, however, didn't have my mental training and was dead to the world within minutes of finding a comfortable position in the cushioned chair in the room as Tony had in his bed. Around midnight or so, a boy appeared in Tony's window, strolling in from the balcony. He had rather dark, messy hair and horribly pale skin that had obviously never seen sunlight and wore Shakespearean clothing.

"Tansy cakes!" Lynx cried out as he bolted upright from the slight noise of the boy coming into the room.

I glared at him for a moment--He _really_ needed to stop watching 'A Knight's Tale'...

"Rudolph!" Tony breathed excitedly, causing my to do a double take.

"Is it Christmas already...?" Lynx yawned, "I'll take the shaving cream...Where is it anyway?"

"Shaving cream?" Tony glanced at him..."You mean the stuff that Dad has in the bathroom cupboard?"

"No!!" Lynx snapped, "Where's the shaving cream that freezes _time_?!"

I rolled my eyes before grabbing one of Tony's shoes and chucking it at Lynx's head. He fell over onto the floor before jolting to his feet with angry eyes.

"What the he--?" he shouted.

"Shut up!!" I hissed back before returning my attention to Rudolph and Tony, "R-Rudolph is it...? Yes...You're definitely Rudolph...My name is Misty and that idiot over _there_ is Lynx...We live in this house with Tony's family."

"He told me about you two..." Rudolph nodded his head as he spoke with an English accent instead of the expected Scottish droll.

"Why are you here, Rudolph?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

Rudolph grabbed a picture that was on the desk that the human child had drawn and turned back to us before walking over to Tony.

"Can we go flying again?" Tony asked before he could speak.

"Flying?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah...well..." Tony stuttered.

"It's okay Tony..." I smiled, "that was the past, this is the present...now Rudolph...why are you here...?"

"To take me flying again," Tony smiled.

"No," Rudolph argued as he held up the picture, "I only came because of this."

"My drawing?" Tony shrugged, "You can have it."

"Where have you seen it?" Rudolph pressed.

"Why do you wanna know?" Tony furrowed his brow.

"It's _very_ important," Rudolph urged.

"I'll only tell you," Tony smiled, "If you take me flying again.

Rudolph sighed before smiling a little.

"We'll need to go too, Rudolph..." I smirked, "To make sure Tony's safe."

Rudolph sighed again before nodding. After Tony put on his shoes, he grabbed Rudolph's hand and walked over to the window. While Tony held onto Rudolph for dear life as the vampire took to the sky, Lynx and I utilized our telekinesis to levitate ourselves along with them. We soon found ourselves in a cemetery. Nostalgia struck me as though I'd been there before as Tony and Rudolph talked about the amulet. I listened somewhat...

"It is the comet 'Attamon'," I heard Rudolph explain, "It is the 'Comet of the Lost Souls'. It could mean the end of this curse."

"What curse?" Tony asked.

"The curse of being a vampire," Rudolph replied in a 'matter of fact' tone, "It is a piece of the comet that fell to earth. A great magician made it into an amulet of power...but we'd lost it...three-hundred years ago to the sea--"

"Yes-yes! I saw it!" Tony cried

"And my uncle Von tried to catch it," Rudolph went on, "And we've never seen _him_ since..."

I glanced at him. I _knew_ about Von Sackville-Bagg...

"From that night to this, our wandering has never ended..." Rudolph finished sadly.

"I'll help you find it," Tony assured him, placing his hand on Rudolph's shoulder, "That must be what my dream really means."

"Yes," Rudolph agreed, returning the gesture, "You are to join our quest. We'll truly be brothers now..."

"And from what you've told me about his _real_ brother," Lynx chuckled into my ear, "that's a good thing..."

I shook my head and made to speak up about my information on Von, when the familiar screeching of bats reached my ears. We all glanced up and caught sight of four vampire bats heading in our direction.

"Hide!" Rudolph hissed, "My parents are coming!"

"But we're brothers!" Tony insisted.

"They don't know that!" Rudolph panted, "Go!"

_I_ wasted no time. It was precisely what I'd feared since I'd discovered the identity of the family. Grabbing Tony's arm, we ran and hid behind one of the larger tombstones--sans Rudolph of course--and watched, with wide eyes, as the first two bats transformed into an aristocratic-looking couple, the parents, in a flash of light and landed on the ground.

"Mama! Papa!" Rudolph cried, embracing them.

I was awe-struck. Never in my life had I seen anything like it as the two embraced their son in return.

"Rudolph!" the woman breathed in relief, "Thank the _stars_ you're safe!"

"My son, you must not stray so far away again," his father placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I was only taking the road less traveled," Rudolph shook his head.

"And you got lost," his mother chuckled, "My poor Rudolph."

"Yoo hoo!" a tiny voice cried off to the side.

I glanced to the side, to find that there was now a little girl sitting on one of the tombstones and fanning herself before hugging her brother.

"Brother, darling!" she cried happily, before he turned away, "_You're_ the nervy one; sneaking off like some 'day walker'."

"I wish," Rudolph laughed before turning back to his father, "So, father, did you find the stone?"

I furrowed my brow, tuning them out as a thought occurred to me; there had been _four_ bats that had flown down to us. Only _three_ of them had taken back their human forms...That would mean...

"Gregory!" the woman cried, glancing in our direction.

A loud hissing resonated behind us.

"Oh...that's not good..." I murmured before whipping around with the others and glancing at the vampire, "Well that explains why there were only three a moment ago..."

He hissed again and stepped forward. I gotta say, I'd never heard Lynx's voice reach such a high pitch before that night as he and Tony rushed away from him, dragging me along with them. It didn't surprise me though...What I'd always read about Gregory had turned out to be true. What I'd predicted about him had turned out to be true as well...He really wasn't what one would call...social...at least that's what I could see from his disposition.

"What the _hell_?!" Lynx roared at me as he tried to bring down his heart rate, "Why the _hell_ couldn't you have _warned_ me that some 'psychotic pit bull' was gonna try to eat me just now?!"

...I know...he's not too bright...

"Well...for one, it's a vampire, not a 'pit bull'..." I answered calmly, "and...two..." I pointed to Frederick, "his son."

The look on my friend Lynx's face...Hah!..._priceless_! I somewhat feared that he'd most likely wet himself in fear when he saw the glares on both Gregory's and Frederick's faces. Tony and I, being the only two humans brave enough to speak up tried to explain things as the father stepped forward in anger.

"Three mortals!" he snarled.

"I-I'm Rudolph's friend!" Tony stuttered, moving closer to his friend, "And he gave me a 'Bite-proof Guarantee'!"

"Us too!!" Lynx squeaked desperately as he hid behind me.

I rolled my eyes. Frederick, as I predicted, didn't believe us and bared his fangs to us as he lifted Tony by his chin.

"You can be anything to my son," he growled, "Victim either slave, _dinner_, perhaps--but you can _never_ be his friend!"

"But they _like_ vampires," Rudolph insisted, "and Tony dreams about us!"

"Am _I_ in your dreams, mortal?" Anna smiled, fanning herself as she stood on the tombstone.

"And they know about the amulet," Rudolph went on, ignoring Anna.

"Ah, then they're spies," Frederick concluded, "Rookery's knaves."

I glanced at Gregory as he smirked and punched into his open palm, ready for a fight.

"Now, darling, they don't look like spies," Freda tried to soothe her husband as he set Tony down--after which Tony promptly cracked the bones in his neck in a very disturbing manner--before she turned to her youngest son, "Besides, even Rudolph couldn't make up such a story. Could you sweetheart?"

Rudolph put on his most adorable face and shook his head with an 'innocent' smile.

"He's just a boy," Freda kissed her beloved's hand, "But if you insist on eating him, go ahead."

"I never said I would," Frederick spoke in a hurried tone, "It's impossible...Leave."

"But Rudolph--!" Tony argued.

"Alright, that's enough!" I finally shouted before pointing at Gregory, "You, settle down, and you," I motioned to Frederick, "Leave him alone."

The aristocrat eyed me suspiciously, but said nothing as I stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"My name is Misty," spoke in a strong voice.

"You think I _care_ about _your_ name?" Frederick scoffed.

"This is my best friend, Lynx," I went on, ignoring him.

"Did you now hear me?" Frederick snarled, approaching me.

"Misty!" Lynx hissed, gripping my shoulders, "Please don't piss the man off!!"

"And that boy over there is named 'Tony'," I finished, unscathed by their comments, "We're here to help you and your family."

"What makes you think--?" Frederick began--

**Okay-let's stop there! Trust me; long story...**

All you need to know next was that Frederick frightened Lynx and Tony away. I remained, trying to hold my ground before that son of a bitch, Rookery, showed up and attacked the family. I ushered the children and Freda into a nearby crypt while Tony and Lynx disarmed the moron with the gun and as Frederick tried to fend off the vampire hunter. Luckily, Tony disarmed the idiot and Frederick was able to escape. Unfortunately, Rookery then turned on Tony...I ran to a hole that Tony suddenly fell through as he tried to run away and helped him up with Rudolph and Lynx. Before Rookery could do much more damage, I heard the helpful shout of the groundskeeper-ordering Rookery to leave. With a smile on my face, I levitated myself out through the hole Tony fell through and patted the cemetery keeper on the back. I then knew why I was experiencing that nostalgia when we had arrived. The old man, whom I affectionately called 'Bill' was like a father to me. He frequently let Lynx and I hang out in his cemetery at night, even though we all knew that visiting hours lasted from dawn till dusk. He was such a kind old man, the only person besides Lynx and the Thompsons who didn't treat me like a freak because of my gift. I really loved him.

After thanking him for what he did and informing him that I'd be staying most of the night, I returned to the crypt. I noted that, when I arrived, Tony was holding onto one of Frederick's necklaces; one that I surmised was important like the amulet—at least from what I could see by the way that he was grasping it. I saw that Tony was having another vision...His eyes were unfocused and glazed over as he stared up into space. When it was over Frederick described a woman he'd never seen before with Von, announcing that the missing vampire had made his way to Scotland after being plucked from the sea by a merchant ship as a rumor had told. Freda seemed elated as she breathed that Von may still be roaming free. I spoke up...I explained that I'd read in an article somewhere that Von had met that woman who'd been identified as 'Elizabeth McAshton'. She and Von fell deeply in love and remained together until a group of vampire hunters tracked them down. With a sad tone, I told them how the woman was chased into a castle while Von took a stake for her to buy her some time. When the vampire hunters entered the house and found her in one of the rooms, the stone was gone. She had it on her when she'd run in, but then it was gone only a moment later. I also told them I wasn't completely sure. I told them that my sources might not have been completely accurate.

So we devised a plan. I told Tony that I wanted him to research Scottish crests--I wasn't completely positive that it really _had_ been Elizabeth McAshton. I need Tony to make sure. I also told him to go with his father to work if he found out if it really had been the McAshton clan crest. We'd figure out what to do from there. Lynx would go with Tony and keep an eye on things with him while I would stay behind with the family to keep Rookery from getting to _them_. I went back home with Tony and Lynx...after a quick stop where we scared the living shit out of the McAshton boys of course. But that's a story for another time...

The next afternoon, I went straight from Lynx's high school and mine to the cemetery. I'd forgotten the night before that _we_ still had school...I _hated_ that place almost as much as Tony had...Lynx and I were outcasts because of our gifts. We took tests with substitute teachers who didn't know the answers and had to stay after school for the tests so that the regular teachers could be sure that cheating wouldn't take place...It was torture in the hallways. We were always treated so poorly by our other classmates--even though many others, like the Thompson's and the pizza guys (from whom we ordered pizza many nights) thoroughly enjoyed our company. I walked into the crypt with my laptop and sat everything down. It had been a gift a few years back from Bill--who'd saved up a whole year's salary to buy it for me. He was so kind to me...so, in return, I'd help him with odd jobs around the cemetery. But enough about that...As I was saying, I set my things down and glanced around. Anna smiled at me from a place at the wall as she read a book I'd brought back that morning--it was a book of poems by Edgar Allan Poe--I figured an budding poet such as herself would enjoy it. I smiled back before glancing at Rudolph as he played around with Tony's Nintendo GameBoy(r). Gregory sat in a corner, scowling at me as I figured he would be while Freda and Frederick were resting. While we waited for night to fall, I let Gregory take a look at a few bands on my laptop to entertain him as well while I did my homework.

Well...when night rolled around...the sad part happened...I'd also brought a sleeping bag and had fallen asleep hours before. I didn't hear anyone enter the crypt...nor did I near Gregory leave to find that someone who'd come down there...I'd woken up a little when I started to hear humming from a machine and glanced around. I noticed that the goth was gone and bolted upright. Something felt wrong...I ran around, trying to find him and stopped dead when I found him. He'd taken Bill to the ground and had torn into his throat... Now, I had seen some pretty gruesome shit, but that definitely topped it... I'd felt bile rise in my throat as I gazed at them, horrified... The rest is too painful to mention... I wasn't angry with him; it was his nature as a vampire...but it _did_ hurt to see my father figure in pain...Rookery launched another attack that Tony cut off--literally, actually, since Rookery had used a sun light. But anyway...Frederick then needed blood, so we took the family to the nearby barn. Tony offered to let them stay in the cellar--not that I heard that, I was too busy vomiting off to the side. Lynx was too, but he'd not run a few feet away to puke. After he hurled, Lynx argued that Tony _couldn't_ let them stay in the cellar--his parents had been going down there a lot more often. By the time I'd returned to them, he'd decided that the family would stay in my room where I had their own coffins.

That _is_ true, too. I'd found the family's coffins online a while ago. Another vampire enthusiast had found them somewhere in Scotland and was auctioning them off on the Internet. I didn't have much money and offered a pair of panties...sadly...that's what got me all five coffins...sicko... So I agreed and we headed back home. I had a back entrance that actually took us up stairs that were behind the walls--we'd lived there for a _long_ time before meeting the Thompsons, trust me. Tony went with his father to work the next morning while the family slept in the coffins I'd had for them. However...I'd forgotten that vampires could technically get out of straightjackets... So, while I was working on my computer, I didn't expect Gregory to get up to...well...talk...He sat down in a chair beside me and began asking me personal questions...He asked me about what school was like and what I liked to do. When I asked him why he was so curious...well...

"I haven't been anywhere _near_ a girl my age for three centuries," he explained, "my father would frown upon it in case she learned about our secret...and...Well...I must say...I _do_ like _you_..."

I gotta say that that _did_ make me blush...I wouldn't admit it to anyone...but he _was_ rather good-looking...About late afternoon, Rudolph and Anna ran off to go help Tony, leaving me with Gregory and the parents. I was tired...and I gotta say, Gregory can really give a good shoulder massage if he wants too...It was obviously a ploy, however...the nest thing I knew, I was sitting against a rock at the cliffs with a sore throat and fangs. I felt betrayed. I'd put my trust in him and the family and he'd repaid me like this? It only got worse when the family's well known 'Aunt Dorothy' arrived...She took an instant dislike of me and verbally abused me... Don't get me wrong—I fought back…but it still sucked... Thankfully, though, Tony returned about a half-hour later with the stone in hand... On the other hand, however, he'd accidentally led Rookery to us... In a rage, I'd swiped one of the family members' canes—Uncle D's to be more precise—and beat the moron thoroughly with it until he lay limp for a moment. Frederick congratulated me for the fighting skills while I laughed triumphantly. I didn't realize, however, that the bastard had holy water on him as well as he threw it at me, hitting my right arm and burning it horribly. I tried to go back to beating him before he raised his cross again and chased me away.

Luckily for all of us, Bob and Dottie were in fighting moods and beat Rookery until dad shoved him over the edge of the cliff. With the stone in hand, Tony made the wish that took us away from the cliffs. I wasn't sure what had happened...The next thing I knew I was in an empty kitchen, looking around. I noted Freda, wearing a red jacket with her blonde hair down and very nicely styled. She didn't recognize me...I walked outside and found Gregory. I almost didn't recognize _him_! He was wearing a band sleeveless T-shirt and a studded black choker necklace. His hair was much tamer and had a couple of white stripes at his bangs. I ran up to him and embraced him, desperate for at least _him_ to remember me. At first, he didn't realize who I was and I pretty much gave up...I walked around with them anyway and they didn't mind as we rounded the stone fence's corner and found Tony. I was elated...I ran to him and picked him up excitedly, hugging him close as I praised him. Lynx noted what I myself had ignored: that I was wearing long sleeves... I pulled the sleeve up on my right arm and stared in awe at the burn mark still bright on my skin. Lynx and I surmised that, since it was from when I was a vampire just the night before, it might be permanent from the trauma of the event going by so fast... It didn't really bother me at first...but now... I'm not so sure... And that brings us to the beginning of the real story I suppose...I hope you enjoyed my summary of our story...from last year...now enjoy the telling of our tale from when we returned to Scotland after our year-long trip to America...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there's the prologue, I'll update the story more and more as I go, but for now, here's the prologue, hope you enjoyed it. ;)**

**LEAVE A REVIEW TOO!!:D!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This story begins on an airplane heading toward Scotland. Two of the passengers, the centers of our tale, sat in a daze on the uncomfortable coach seats of A22 and A23. Next to the window and staring morosely into her own hazel-golden eyes, a girl sat. Her midnight, blue-black hair spilled down over her shoulders gracefully down to her lower back; smooth as silk and straight. A black Seether® T-shirt over a long-sleeved, black and white striped shirt covered her filled-out, sixteen year old body as her faded and torn blue jeans accentuated the curve of her hips. Chuck Taylor All Star® converse sneakers were just barely visible under the torn hems of the jeans. Beside her sat her closest and dearest friend, who was, at the moment, playing air guitar and rocking out to one of his favorite songs. His auburn hair bounced upon his shoulders as he started head banging, shutting his brilliant blue eyes to the world as he jammed. He wore a red, long-sleeved shirt with orange flames under a black work shirt with blue flames over his naturally tan body. The jeans he wore were faded much less than his friends, but still hid the Chuck Taylors® he wore as well. Upon noticing his friend's dower expression, he stopped his i-pod® and set it in his bag with the charm bracelet he'd taken of at the check point. He admired the onyx-colored cross charm on the trinket before zipping up the bag and turning to the girl beside him.

"You alright?" he asked in his thick, English accent.

She only shrugged in return. Truthfully, she _wasn't_ sure. She still felt a sense of betrayal from a family they'd met one year ago.

"This isn't _like_ you, Misty," the boy shook his head as he buckled his seat belt while the 'Fasten Your Seat Belt' sign flashed, "I've never seen someone like _you_ 'sulk'."

He tapped her arm.

"Is it what happened with Greg and the old codger that's got ya down?" he pressed.

"No!" Misty snapped in her lighter British accent as she turned to him, "Why does everyone think I'm _angry_ at him about that, Lynx?! The only thing I'm angry about, concerning that, is that everyone keeps _saying_ that I'm mad at him. I'm not _mad_ at Gregory…I _am_ sad that he did it, but it was instinct that he was acting on. Vampires drink blood, he drank from Bill, and everyone was changed back-end of story!"

Lynx smiled knowingly.

"So, then does that mean you're mad at him for biting _you_?" he asked slyly.

Misty blushed in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Okay, so she _was_ a little miffed about _that_. She'd really not understood _why_ Gregory had bitten her in the first place…So she'd asked him while they'd waited alone at the cliffs. He'd claimed that it was to test her loyalty to them and that 'she'd passed'…Well of _course_, she didn't buy it! It was such a lame excuse. With that thought in mind, she'd asked him _again_ after they'd been changed back. He'd hesitated that time…After a moment, he'd relented that he wanted to have someone with him for the next three hundred years. Misty then asked why he'd chosen her-Why not Lynx? With a flushed face and after a _much_ longer pause, he'd answered, 'I…I _like_ you…a lot…' …Misty stopped talking to him after that. She'd felt even _more_ betrayed. Gregory had bitten Bill out of instinct-something she _couldn't_ blame him for-but that little _cuss_ had bitten _her_ for his own _selfish_ intent. He'd bitten her because he didn't want to be 'alone'. She knew she should _probably_ feel flattered, but it just didn't add up to her…The two families, the Thompsons and the Sackville-Baggs, and Bill would keep in touch through letters. That was the only time Misty would _really_ talk to Gregory-especially considering that the guy would write love letters to her…After a while-a couple of weeks ago really-she'd told him in a letter to stop writing to her. She told him to get over it and find someone else. He then stopped writing her. Bill had strangely stopped writing too, which worried her greatly.

"I suppose…" she finally began slowly, "I'm worried about Bill…He stopped writing to us a few weeks ago…and I'm worried something might have happened to him…"

"Ah, don't worry," Lynx smiled, "We're almost home. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Misty nodded slowly before returning her gaze to the window to watch as the plane landed on the airstrip.

--

After picking up their schedules for their junior year, Misty returned to the cab where Lynx and the driver were making small talk and climbed back in. They then gave the cab driver the Thompson's address and were off in moments. It took about fifteen minutes to reach the Thompson residence the way they were speeding along. Upon reaching the drive way, the driver parked and Lynx jumped out. He was too excited to grab the bags first as he stormed up to the door. He was stopped, however, when he noticed a note stuck to the wood.

'Dear Misty and Lynx,' it read, 'We're staying with some of our friends for a few days. One of the boys found a _ton_ of rats in the basement and when we called the exterminator he instructed that we'd need to leave the house for a while. I've attached a note with the family's address for you two. We're all really excited to see you two again. We'll see you when you get there. Love, Dottie.'

"Hey Misty!" Lynx called as he ran back to her, "Leave the bags in there, we're staying somewhere else."

"Why can't we stay here?" Misty asked, replacing the bags in the trunk and slamming it shut.

"Exterminator's orders, I guess," Lynx shrugged, as he handed her the note for her to look at.

Misty shrugged as she then gave the cab driver the new address and sat back as they took off again. They passed the old cemetery on the way. Misty held her arms as disturbing images and memories flashed through her head. Closing her eyes against the pain, she gingerly placed her hand on her right wrist, recalling Bill's terrified face and the stench of his blood as it spilled from his neck and either into Gregory's mouth or onto the crypt floor. Just as her memories entered torture, they pulled up in front of the strange house. The two got out, paid the driver, and walked up the driveway to the front door. Lynx then rang the doorbell as Misty shot him a concerned look, her hands turning white as she gripped her bags tightly.

"Lynx, I…" she began in a worried tone, "There's…there's something about this place that I don't really like."

Lynx glanced at her and rolled his eyes.

"Will you chill already?" he laughed, "I'm sure that whoever this family is that the Thompson's are staying with, are perfectly trustworthy. I mean, hell, they don't really _know_ anyone except the McAshton's and the Sackville-Baggs and I'm _sure_ they chose the lesser of two evils."

"The McAshtons?" Misty sighed back.

"Very funny…" Lynx shook his head.

They turned back to the door as footsteps resonated from inside. A moment later, a tall, strict-looking man stepped forth. His hairline came together in a widows peak and accented the lines on his forehead-from years of stress, most likely. His eyes were dark and judgmental, but lit up when he caught sight of the two. Placing his hands in the pockets of his black trench coat, he just smiled at them for a moment.

"Frederick…Sackville-Bagg…" Misty managed with a sigh, "So they _are_ staying with the Sackville-Bagg family…"

"Yes, welcome," Frederick clapped his hands together in an out-of-character excitement, "We've been expecting you two for some time now. Please, come in. Come in!"

"Yeah…well…" Misty drolled out, "I'm afraid I'll be rather busy _not_ doing that. Take care now-bye-bye then! Give my regards to the families."

Lynx grabbed the back of her shirt as she turned to run and pulled her back and into the house.

"Come on!" he groaned, "It won't be _that_ bad!"

He then turned back to Frederick after the Sackville-Bagg brought in their luggage.

"So, Freddy," Lynx smiled as he clapped his hands together, "Where're we stayin' for the next few days?"

"First of all," Frederick began as he began walking away towards a door past the living room, "don't call me that and second, Freda shall explain. Everyone's outside—follow me."

Misty sighed as she and Lynx followed Frederick through a large kitchen before he led them outside. Across the _enormous_ back yard, Bob and Dottie sat with Freda on a four-person swing, lost in conversation. Bob hadn't changed a bit aside from his hair thinning a little more. His red shirt with a black, horizontal stripe in the middle was brilliant in the fading light along with his kaki pants and golfing shoes. Dottie had let her blonde hair grow out to reach her shoulders, but otherwise she'd not changed. Her pretty, sky blue sweater was accented lightly by the emerald shirt she wore underneath and her dark blue jeans. Freda's naturally curly blonde hair tumbled down over her shoulders elegantly, her green eyes laughing along with their owner. She still favored green clothing; a green shirt with a darker green skirt, and black shoes. Misty and Lynx glanced over to a triad of children running around the yard and playing tag. Anna's pretty, long blonde hair and pretty little pink dress billowed behind her as she and Tony ran from Rudolph. Her feet were protected from the rocks hiding in the grass by her tan sandals. Tony pushed his round glasses up higher on his nose, his green eyes bright as his blond, spiky hair was ruffled by the wind. His Mark Maguire baseball T-shirt played with the wind as he ran, the chilly air biting on his skin and crisp in his lungs. His tan shorts bounced on his legs as his tennis shoe clad feet bounded across the yard. Rudolph laughed as he finally caught Tony, his dark hair whipping around his face and framing his dark eyes well. His blue sweatshirt was complimented well by his black over shirt, along with his black jeans and converse sneakers. Finally, Misty's eyes settled upon the eldest Sackville-Bagg child, her breath hitching in her throat as she stared. Gregory sat with his back to a tree as he stared down as his mp3 player, listening to one of his favored songs. His eyes were still a stunning, feral gray—with faint hints of red—and his long, dark hair still had those white streaks in the bangs and the blood red in the ends. The leaves of the tree he was against shadowed his entire form beautifully and the wind playing with his hair only made him look_ more_ alluring. Misty's heart beat loud in her chest as she stared at him, letting her eyes take in his black, skull imprinted T-shirt over his red and black striped shirt, his navy-blue jeans and the black and white Chuck Taylors® on his feet.

"Woah, Greg!" Lynx cried, bringing Misty out of her reverie and Gregory's attention to him, "What the hell happened to you?! I'm not saying I'm 'gay' or anything, but you're totally _hot_ now, man!"

Misty turned to him with an incredulous look.

"What is the matter with you?" she snapped.

Lynx glanced at her and looked taken aback.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"You do not _call_ another guy 'hot'!" Misty smacked her forehead.

"Oy, don't gimme that," Lynx retorted, "You were thinkin' it too!"

"Misty! Lynx!" Tony, Anna, and Rudolph cried simultaneously before Misty could yell at Lynx and as they ran to the new arrivals.

Misty smirked devilishly, thinking quickly and cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Dog pile on Lynx!" she shouted, "Go! Go! Go!"

"What?!" Lynx gasped before running in the opposite direction as the three children began charging him, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

He was then barreled over by three unidentified flying objects…that turned out to be three unruly children. Misty pointed and laughed at him before finding herself a lawn chair and sitting down to rest her sore feet.

"Misty!!" Lynx cried, his voice muffled beneath the mound of bodies, "Get them off me!!"

"Wha'?" Misty smirked, cupping a hand over her ear and leaning towards him, "I can't hear ya, Lynx!"

"I hate you!!" Lynx shouted angrily.

Tony, Anna and Rudolph giggled as Lynx weakly tried to push them off. Meanwhile, Gregory had stood and walked over to sit in one of the chairs beside Misty.

"So, how was your trip?" he asked.

Misty shivered involuntarily; his voice had gotten a little deeper…very silky and smooth.

"It was alright, as far as flying in an airplane goes," she shrugged.

"What's it like to ride in a plane?" Greg inquired.

"Well…" Misty paused, thinking of her answer before turning to him fully, "I can't described it except that it's like sitting on a very uncomfortable chair, a paper bag taped over your nose and mouth so you can breathe your own air for a few hours while you squeeze your temples…and _that's_ first class. If you're in coach—you should kill yourself. It's better to stick your head in the toilet and flush—sucking your head clean off. Yeah…I pretty much mean that it's better to travel with your head in toilet water than to fly coach…and I have to agree…_We_ were in coach and it was _hell_!!! I'm never flying in one of those screaming metal deathtraps ever again…"

"Wow…" Gregory laughed hollowly, "I doubt I'll ever want to fly now…"

"Oh, you won't," Misty assured, leaning back in her chair and glancing back at Lynx, "Oy! You need help, Lynx?"

"Oh no!" Lynx grunted, "All good here!! Really!! Don't get up!"

"Kay!" Misty shrugged back before sitting straight in her seat again.

"You suck!!" Lynx screamed, "Get them off!!! I swear to God they broke my back!!"

The three laughed and stood before running over to see Misty.

"Hey Misty!" Tony chuckled as she pulled him into her lap for a hug, "I've been practicing my golf game! I can almost beat Dad now!"

"That's amazing, Tony!!" Misty feigned surprise, "We'll just _have_ to go golfing then, won't we?"

Tony smiled as she sat him down and picked Anna up to hug her next.

"Oh Misty, I'm _so_ glad you're back!" Anna sighed, "It's been _ever_ so lonely without another girl around to fend off the _boys_. You just can't be the strong willed woman you _ought_ to be!"

"I know," Misty shrugged, "Ya have opinions; they lock ya in a cage."

"And I've been practicing my writing," Anna went on, "You simply _must_ read me new poems!"

"Well, of _course_ I will, Anna," Misty grinned, "I'm thrilled."

She then turned from Anna to Rudolph and hugged him.

"I've been getting good grades in school," Rudolph shrugged, "But otherwise, there's really nothing new with me…"

"Well that's still great news about your grades!" Misty encouraged, "I'm very proud to hear that."

Rudolph beamed as he stood back with the others.

"What about you, Greg?" Lynx asked as he walked over and popped his back, "Anything new with you?"

Gregory shrugged.

"He's in a band," Tony answered for him in a suggesting tone.

"A band?" Mist reiterated as her eyes widened a little and as she sat back and glanced at him, "That's pretty cool. What kind of band?"

"Metal," Greg replied, "And it's a vampire themed band too."

"Wow…" Misty smirked, "You should be the expert there then, eh?"

"Yeah," Lynx smirked, "You guys have any singles yet that we should know about?"

"One," Gregory nodded, "It's called 'They Can See in The Dark'."

"Cool," Lynx nodded as Misty yawned.

"Hey Misty," Tony tugged at her left sleeve, "Can we have our presents now?"

"Little kids don't get gifts when they act greedy," Misty grinned knowingly.

"You forgot where you hid them didn't you?" Tony fake mocked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You be quiet," Misty ruffled his hair before turning to Lynx, "I _am_ tired, Lynx. You mind bringing out the presents so we can pass 'em out and I can get some sleep?"

"Jet lag, eh?" Lynx suggested before nodding, "Sure. You mind helping me, Bob?"

"No problem," Bob smiled as he stood and followed Lynx back into the house.

**A/N: Okay there's chapter 1. I'm REAL proud of this one, so please leave a review if you liked it too. Or if you didn't like it and wanna let me know of a flaw...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Dear," Freda began, cocking her head to the side, "What's 'jet lag'?"

"I've read that it's a physiological condition which results from rapid, trans-meridian travel," Misty explained, "I suffered through it when we got to American, it'll only last a day or so. This is good, because we're going back to school on Monday."

"Why are you going back to school so early?" Dottie asked, "Wouldn't it be easier to take a few days to rest and relax besides the weekend?"

""We decided early on that we wouldn't wait to go back," Misty explained, "We'd head on into our Junior year, even if we have to deal with a lot of homework or falling behind."

Dottie shrugged before glancing up at her husband and Lynx who were walking back outside with two or three huge bags of gifts. The two set the bags in front of Misty before Lynx sat down next to her and Bob walked back over to sit with Dottie.

"Okay," Lynx panted, "Who's first?"

"Well, ladies first, of course," Misty smirked, grabbing a large, flat, rectangular gift from the first bag, "And this one's for Freda first."

Freda smiled, flattered, before standing and walking over to her. With a polite 'thank you' under her breath and a nod, she took the gift and walked back to her seat to sit back down. With careful fingers, she gently began to peel back the wrapping paper.

"Come on, Freda!" Lynx laughed, "We're not gonna save the paper-Rip it open! Tear into it!"

Freda laughed at the fake mock and tore away at the paper. Her breath hitched in her throat as she gazed at the portrait revealed and her jaw dropped when she spied the faces of her family. It was so beautifully preserved from obvious centuries ago…like it'd been painted yesterday…

"Where did you…?" she gasped.

"I found it a couple of years before we met," Misty explained, "I decided, before the trip, to have it re-varnished and reframed. I know what I've read about you being a 'self-centered individual with no regard for her children's needs' was a complete fallacy and I'd hoped you'd enjoy the family portrait."

"Oh Misty, Lynx-!" Freda sniffled, "I just adore it!! Thank you so much!! We'll hang it up over the fireplace, won't we dear?"

"We certainly will," Frederick nodded.

"You're welcome…" Misty smiled back as Lynx grabbed the next gift.

"Well, 'ladies first' is right," he laughed, "This one goes to Dottie."

Dottie grinned and stood, walking over to them and taking the gift from his hands. She took a deep breath of anticipation as she sat back down and opened the large, wide rectangular box. It felt heavy and clinked with movement. With excitement in her eyes, she tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a big box that was shown to contain a 'Da Vinci' style tea set.

"We weren't sure what you'd like, necessarily," Lynx explained, "But, you once said, last year, that you enjoyed the idea of 'afternoon tea'. So I figured you'd like that."

"This is cool, guys," Dottie exhaled, "I love it, Thanks."

"Don't worry about it," Lynx sniffed, acting more high-and-mighty than normal, "That's just what we do."

Misty rolled her eyes as she began to pull a tall and wide rectangular box from the first bag.

"Bob," she grunted as she sat it back down, "This one's yours."

Bob smiled as he walked over and tore away the wrapping paper where she sat the box. He awed at its contents; a brand new set of golf clubs.

"_Wow_, guys!" he laughed in excitement, "This is awesome."

"Take a closer look," Misty smiled, "We did some research to find a course Tiger Woods would be playing, hound 'im, and had 'im autograph those for you.

"That's so awesome!" Bob exclaimed when he caught sight of the signature, "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, you _better_ be grateful!" Lynx fake-mocked, "He is _not_ an easy man to meet-we got _wicked_ lucky."

"Oh, believe _me_," Bob exulted, "I _love_ them. _Thank_ you."

"You're very welcome," Misty smiled, "I suppose you two can also think of this as another 'thank you' for putting up with us and letting us live in your home. Same with you; Freda, Frederick."

"Well then, you're welcome," Dottie grinned, the tea set clutched close to her body.

"Up next is Froderick," Lynx grinned.

"Would you stop with the names?" Frederick scoffed as he stood to take the heavy, medium-sized box from Misty.

"It's from a movie," Misty laughed, "He didn't mean nothin' by it, Frederick."

"I suppose that's alright then," Frederick smiled a little as he tore away the wrapping paper.

He stared down, confused, at the leather-bound book before him.

"We _really_ didn't know what to get for you, Frederick," Misty shrugged, "You're truly not an open book. So when we saw that, we got it for you. It's Bram Stoker's famous, Dracula. We figured, if nothing else, we'd give you a good read."

"You know," Frederick began thoughtfully, "I believe I _have_ read this--it was rather entertaining. And interesting to read how accurate it was to the true story."

"There was a _real_ 'Dracula'?!" Lynx asked, wide-eyed.

"Of course," Frederick nodded.

"Grandpa Wilhelm even once owned a silver cufflink of the Count's," Rudolph nodded.

"Would we be able to see it?" Lynx inquired.

Rudolph shook his head sadly.

"It was lost a long time ago in the ruins of the Valley of Doom," he sighed, "Poor Gramps was heartbroken--it was him most treasured momentos..."

"This family has a knack for losing things doesn't it?" Misty asked wistfully

Frederick shot her a playful, yet also serious look before nodding.

"Thank you for the book," he smiled, "It really is beautiful."

"You're welcome, Frederick," Misty grinned back, "I'm really very glad you like it."

"Okay, let's move on," Lynx smirked, pulling a long box out of the bag next, "This one goes to little Tony."

Tony jumped up excitedly and took the gift from Lynx's hands, overjoyed. He tore away the paper and gaped a the contents of t; a new baseball and bat.

"What do you think?" Misty asked with a smile, "A little bit of America for ya?"

"This is _awesome_!" Tony cried as he took the ball out and looked over it.

"Signed by Mark McGuire himself, might I add," Lynx smirked, "How d'you like that?"

That's so cool!!" Tony exclaimed happily, "Thanks so much, you guys!!"

"Don't worry 'bout it, Tony," Lynx winked.

"Let's see..." Misty sighed, digging though what was left, "Ah! Here's one for you, Rudolph."

Rudolph sat up and took the present from her, opening it quickly. Upon finding a book, leather-bound like his father's, he stared up at Misty, confused.

"I read somewhere that you like to read," she explained, "I've _also_ read that you like Frankenstein, which is what that is."

"Oh wow," Rudolph sighed in a thoughtful tone, "I'd seen the movies and heard mortals talk about it way back, but I've never _read_ it before. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Misty smiled back.

"Anna," Lynx continued, holding out a slim box to her, "This one's all you."

Anna smiled as she sat up on her knees and grasped the thin box in her dainty hands. She then sat back on her heels and tore away at the wrapping paper. She gasped inaudibly at the DVD and CD in her hands.

"_That_ is the movie version of a most romantic play," Misty explained, "The Phantom of the Opera. It's a beautiful musical. I was _sure_ you'd love it. There's also a CD by Lacrimosa—they sing a song from the play and are a German duet; a man and a woman—many people consider the two 'lovers', but I couldn't tell you the real facts.

"Oh thank you so much!!" Anna cried, jumping up and hugging the two.

"You're very welcome, Anna," Misty grinned, hugging her before setting her back down.

"Well," Lynx smiled, "That's all of 'em."

Misty and Gregory rolled their eyes.

"Very funny," she laughed lightly, reaching into the bag and pulling out a rather heavy, wide and big gift, "Hear you are, Gregory."

Gregory smiled and took the present in his hands.

"And here I thought you 'disliked' me, love," he chuckled.

"I never said that," Misty shrugged, leaning back in her chair, "I like _you_ a lot. It's what you _did_ last year that I dislike."

"I see..." Gregory nodded sadly, "So I suppose you'll either use _that_ or come up with an even _lamer_ excuse to not go to the movies with me tomorrow?"

She stared at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Gregory, I'll be far too tired..." she shook her head, "I'm sorry that I couldn't give you a better 'excuse'."

"It's not the worst I've heard," he shrugged as he opened the big box and glanced inside.

his eyes widened at the pile of CDs in it. Misty saw his confused look and furrowed her brow as she glanced into it as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gregory," she sighed, "They must've fallen on each other during the flight--rather good thing none of them were open, eh?"

What a selection..." Gregory awed as he picked up the CDs one by one and turned them over when needed to see the band and album name.

"Yep," Misty smiled leaning back with a grin, "You've got there, 'Seether®', 'Puddle Of Mudd®', '10 Years®', 'Breaking Benjamin®', 'Shinedown®', 'Bush®', 'Evanescence®', a little 'Simple Plan®', 'Goldfinger®', '30 Seconds to Mars®', 'Hinder®', 'Daughtry®', 'Three Days Grace®', 'Theory of a Deadman®', 'Saving Able®'—the list goes on. See, I knew you'd get into these kinds of bands, so that's what I looked for. What do ya think?"

"I love it," Gregory smiled at her, "It's great, really."

Misty smiled back and nodded, trying to avoid just how handsome he'd gotten over the apparently long year. She stood after a minute and turned to the family.

"Well, since that's everything," she stretched a little, "I'm going to go off and take a nap. Oh! Where are we staying?"

"Well," Freda began, "we only have one spare bedroom, really and that's where Dottie and Bob are staying. Tony is rooming with Rudolph, and I thought Lynx could stay with Gregory."

"However," Frederick added, "we only have one extra cot that will go in Gregory's room."

"That's fine," Misty shrugged, "I can sleep on the couch downstairs if you've no problem with that."

"Oh, I don't want you sleeping on a couch," Freda pouted.

"It's no trouble, really," Misty shrugged, "I prefer sleeping on couches, just ask Lynx."

Said telepath nodded.

"Yeah, she used to just crash on the couch in her room when we'd do research all night," he confirmed.

"Now that that's cleared up," Misty smiled; walking to the house, "I'm off to get some rest. Wake me for dinner, please?"

"I will," Freda smiled back, "Sleep well! We'll try to keep things quiet for you."

"Thanks," Misty grinned as she walked inside.

She reached into her bag in the living room and grabbed a rolled up blanket and a book. It was one of her personal favorite vampire books by one of her favorite authors, Vampire Mountain—the fourth volume in a twelve book series called Cirque du Freak. She smiled as she made herself comfortable on the long couch and began reading from her place in chapter eleven. Within moments, she found herself reading the same line over and over again. Under the warm blanked and with her head resting on the warm pillow, her mind finally shut down for a nap and let her drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: For those who don't know, Cirque du Freak is an EXCELLENT series of books by author Darren Shan. And for those who enjoy vampries and absolutely _hate_ how Twilight besmerched the name of vampires, this is definitely a book for you.**

**Well, that's all for me for today, hope you liked chapter 2! I'll try to update more A.S.A.P!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Just need to get the steaks out of the pan…Dinner smells great!...What's mum cooking… This'll be great! Just sneak up and catch her by surprise!_

Misty blinked slowly as her foggy mind regained consciousness. Large text met her eyes and the pungent scent of crisp paper and ink met her nostrils. She felt a presence beside her and smirked knowingly as she feigned sleep. Suddenly and without warning, she shot up and grabbed the book that had been resting on her face. In that fluid motion, she also struck the side of Lynx's shocked face. Said boy fell back in surprised and anger.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he rubbed his cheek and slowly stood, "I can never spook you!"

"It's called 'telepathy', Lynx," Misty smirked back.

Lynx rolled his eyes as she stretched languidly and yawned.

"Anyway, dinner's ready," he announced, fisting his hands in his pockets and walking to the kitchen.

With a sigh, Misty sat up and stood, stretching once more before following Lynx into the massive kitchen. The delicious scent of well-seasoned steak, baked potatoes, and fresh-cut green beans almost made her fall back. Her stomach protested and kept her on her feet and willed her to enter the dining room to the right. Everyone but she and Freda had been seated. Frederick, of course, sat at the head of the table while Bob sat opposite him at the other end. There was an open seat to the Sackville-Bagg's left-intended, of course, for Freda-and Dottie sat at Bob's right. Tony was seated beside his mother and Rudolph beside him. Anna sat across from Tony while Lynx sat in between her and Bob. That left one seat, for the seat to Frederick's right was occupied by none other than the eldest son. Misty shrugged and quickly took her seat beside him. Going unnoticed by her was a dark blush that spread across his pale cheeks as her hand brushed up against his. She looked across the table at the spread. The steaks she smelled were absent, but the mound of potatoes were wrapped in foil near the center. There were at least two pots of green beans, one placed at each end of the table, and there were a couple of baskets covered by a cloth-biscuits, she surmised.

"Dottie," Freda called from the kitchen, "Could you help me bring in the steaks?"

"I've got ya, Freda," Lynx called as he stood and darted to the kitchen.

Misty, meanwhile, took up her knife and fork and readied herself for the meal.

"Does anyone need drinks?" Freda called as she and Lynx brought in two plates of _huge_ steaks.

"I could use a Coke…" Misty replied shyly, afraid to impose.

"I'll be right back then," Freda smiled, "Anyone else?"

There was a murmur of 'no's' before Frederick turned to his wife.

"I believe we're all fine," he nodded to her.

Freda nodded back and left to retrieve Misty's drink. Gregory glanced at her, his face still flushed and leaned closer to her.

"What were you reading earlier?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Misty turned to him inquisitively, "Oh, that was one of my favorite vampire stories."

"What's that, Cirque?" Lynx asked.

Misty nodded before turning back to Gregory.

"He means Cirque du Freak," she explained, "It'd take a lot of explaining to try and help someone understand it, so I'll just recommend you read it…"

Gregory shrugged as Freda walked back in, the pop can in hand.

"You're a dove, Freda," Misty smiled as she took it from her and as Freda took her seat.

"Everything looks great!" Lynx grinned ear-to-ear.

"I must say it's a little ironic for a 'once vampire family' to enjoy _steaks_," Misty concurred, "But I'm definitely not complaining."

"So it's something you like?" Freda asked hopefully.

"Oh yes," Misty smiled back, "In fact, I usually use steaks to prove a point."

"What point is that?" Bob asked.

"Don't get her started," Lynx sighed in angst as he unwrapped the foil around his potato.

Misty rolled her eyes.

"My point is that humans and vampires aren't very different," she explained, "See the juice that trickles down from the steak?"

She motioned to the steak she was lifting with her fork. It was a big, juicy cut of meat and the 'juice' just poured down onto the plate beneath it.

"That 'juice' there," Misty smirked, "is blood. Cow's blood to be more precise…Which is kind of a coincidence if you think about it…"

There was a murmur of laughter around the table as Misty let the juices flow from the steak before setting it on her plate.

"Do you have more to add to this theory?" Dottie asked as she scooped a few spoonfuls of beans onto her plate.

"Oh yes," Misty replied as she retrieved a potato for herself, "I have many…One is the cow's blood, of course…another is that there's no real _physical_ difference-I mean, if I'd met Gregory without prior knowledge of him being a vampire a year ago, I doubt I'd have thought him so. He looked like an average teenager even then. There's also the fact that you all care about each other the way any family-human _or_ vampire-would…See what I'm saying."

There were a few nods that came from the others, but no replies as everyone began eating. Misty followed suit and cut up bits of her steak to pop into her mouth. Dinner, after that was rather quiet and uneventful as they enjoyed their meal. Lynx _did_ speak up about halfway through and pointed to Misty.

"What do ya say to watching a medical show after this?" he asked slyly.

"That would, of course, depend solely on the show," Misty replied, glancing at him as she cut up more of her steak to take another bite, "Describe to me which you're talking about."

"Oh, the main character's a heartthrob," Lynx smirked, "Sexiest man on television…a jerk."

"House M.D sounds good," Misty smirked back when she caught on.

"What are you talking about now?" Freda laughed through the small bites of food in her mouth.

"It's our favorite show," Misty replied, "It's called 'House M.D.' It's a medical dramedy-a comedy/drama-that stars Hugh Laurie as this jerk of a doctor. The doctor's name is Gregory House-hence the name of the show. It might not _sound_ interesting, but it's really very funny. You mind if we watch it after dinner?"

"Well, I don't mind," Freda shrugged before turning to Frederick, "Darling, are you going to need the television for a while?"

"I don't believe so," Frederick shook his head, "Robert, will you?"

"No sir," Bob replied, "You kids can have it."

Misty smiled and returned to her meal.

--

Anna yawned as the credits rolled for House. The entire lot were rather tired so, after the final credits--Bad Hat Harry Productions(r)--came and went,, Misty stopped the DVD and turned the DVD player off.

"I think it's time for bed," she smiled tiredly as she stood and looked around at them, "Did ya like it, though?"

"It was great!" Anna smiled.

"Do ya love House or what?" Misty smirked.

"He's so funny," Anna laughed, "And he's got such pretty eyes!!"

"I know!" Lynx swooned.

"Enough," Misty scolded lightly as she batted him on the head and turned to Freda, "Where's the bathroom?"

"There's one right past the kitchen," Freda replied with a short yawn, "But the only ones with showers are upstairs; one past Gregory's room, another a tad farther down the hall, and then the master bedroom."

"Kay, thanks," Misty nodded before kneeling down beside her suitcase.

She sifted through her clothes until she found a midnight-blue, silk-like pair of pajamas. When she stood again and turned back to the others, she found that they were beginning to disperse. The three youngest children rushed up the stairs, their mothers calling after them to remember to brush their teeth. The parents had stood to finish cleaning the kitchen and the teen boys were just reaching the stairs. While Lynx trudged up the stiars, Gregory glanced back at Misty and watched as she walked away to change. A blush darkened his features as thoughts of what she'd looklike in those pajamas drove through his mind. He shook his head and followed Lynx to his bedroom.

--

Misty sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. There was a blue light that shone on the walls and part of the ceiling from the pretty night. The shadows from the patterns of the curtains fell upon Misty's form as she watched the shadowsmove and sway as the heater kicked on and the air made the curtains billow lightly. She'd slept for so long earlier that she'd not gotten the chance to call Bill and talk to him. Hopefully he wouldn't sound _too_ worried when she'd call in the morning...Even with this knowledge, however, her body wouldn't allow her to rest. With another sigh, she sat up and grabbed a robe from her suitcase on the floor. Standing and pulling the robe over her, she began walking to the kitchen. Perhaps the crisp night air would clear her senses...As she walked outside, she closed the robe and quietly shut the door before walking over to the gazebo to sit and think.

Up in his room, Gregory _glared_ at his ceiling. Misty could have at least _warmed_ him that Lynx snored!!! He winced with each bear-like growl that eminated from the telepath's chest. With a groan, he got up and headed to the door. He trudged down the stairs, heading to the kitchen for a glass of water and a couple of Tylenol PM--perhaps if some medication knocked him out, he wouldn't have to put up with Lynx and his snoring...? He stopped at the foot of the stairs when he noted that Misty wasn't laying on the couch. With worry in his eyes, he padded over to the bathroom door to check if it was shut. When he noticed that it wasn't, he began to panic--where had she gone?! An inaudible gasp escaped his lips when he noticed someone outside in the gazebo. Here, relief filled him as he watched Misty, her head back and her pale neck exposed as she stared up at the moon. Quietly, he snuck out of the house and walked over to her.

Misty groaned and slowly placed her hands over her ears.

_Did I remember to turn the oven off...? Hole 15...For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams...Of my sweet little Tony...Where's my shaving cream that freezes time?!? __**Is she awake?**_

Slowly, she opened her eyes and lifted her head up to glance at Gregory, wearing a pair of black pajamas.

"What are you doin' out here?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" he asked in return with a light laugh as he sat down beside her.

Misty shrugged to hide her shiver. He'd changed so much over the past year...! There was something about the way he would compose himself around her that almost made her feel so embarrassed.

"So why are you out here?" he went on.

"Couldn't sleep..." Misty sighed.

"Me neither," Gregory shrugged, "But I couldn't sleep because Lynx was snoring so loud, what about you?"

"I'm worried that Bill will be freaking out that I didn't call him today," she replied.

Gregory's eyes widened and he jumped up and turned to her.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"Don't get mad," he began worriedly, "We forgot to tell you...Y-Your friend is in the hospital."

"What?!" Misty jumped up as well.

"He was taken to the hospital last week," Gregory explained.

"Why?!" she asked, "What's wrong with him?!"

Gregory looked uneasy.

"They told us..." Gregory paused, "They told us it was cancer..."

Misty stared at him and then slowly sat down, shaken.

"What kind...?" she asked wearily.

"Pancreatic..." he answered hesitantly.

Misty rubbed her eyes, sniffling.

"How advanced...?" she asked.

"Very..." Gregpry replied, sitting next to her.

"When was he taken to the hospital?" Misty sniffled.

"Wednesday," he replied.

"How long did they give him?" she asked in a quiet tone.

:"About a week..." he replied just as quietly.

Misty took a moment to gather her thoughts before looking up at him.

"I have to go see him tomorrow, then" she decided, "When does the hospital allow visitors tomorrow?"

"Around noon," Gregory replied.

"Alright," she nodded, "Thank you for telling me. I would have _liked_ to have known earlier, but thank you for telling me anyway..."

"Are you okay?" he asked carefully.

"No, not really..." she forced a laugh, "I shoulda been here..."

"You couldn't have known..." Gregory shrugged, leaning back on the bench, "Why beat yourself up about it?"

"I just..." Misty stuttered, staring up at the moon, "This disease...is incurable...and once you have it...You'll only ever have so many days...I should have been here to have more time...I have so little now...He can't even enjoy _his_ gift..."

"What'd you get him?" Gregory asked, trying to change the subject a little.

"His favorite movie," Misty smiled as she glanced at him, "It's called 'Young Frankenstein'. We used to rent it every weekend and watch it...well, with the exception of when we met you guys...It was a tradition kind of..."

She paused and stared down, leaning back on the bench like her companion.

"I don't know what I'll do when he..." she left her sentence unfinished.

She started to cry again. Gregory glanced at her as she stared at her hands folded in her lap. With a blush creeping across his cheeks, he reached over and took a gentle grip on her soft hand. Misty glanced up at him.

"Th-That's why Tony and his family came here," he relented, "There was never an extermination issue. They came here yesterday after decided it'd be best for _you_ if you had all of us to lean on at any time of day."

Misty stared at him incredulously, then at his hand. His hands were freezing...of course, it _was_ cold out...

"S-So we could go home...?" she asked.

"Yes, if you'd rather..." Gregory replied, "You don't have to stay."

Misty stared down in thought.

"I think I will..." she replied, carefully taking a slight grip on his hand as well as she leaned into his arm, "stay that is...The Thompsons are right...it'll be better to be surrounded by good friends and family. I won't tell Lynx, though...it'll be best just to let him think we're staying here for rats in the Thompson house..."

Gregory nodded, too embarrassed to react any other way. Misty yawned and stood.

"I need to get some sleep..." she sighed as she turned to him, "I'm sorry about Lynx...just stuff some peanut butter on the roof of his mouth with a butter knife--shuts him right up."

"I'll try that..." Gregory laughed as he stood as well, "I'm gonna keep harpering you about that date, though."

Misty shook her head.

"Why are you so intent about this?" she asked.

"I really like you," he shrugged.

"You hardly know me," she replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"That's true," he shrugged, "But I trust you. I always have..."

"Now that's a damn lie," Misty snapped back playfully.

"Okay, yeah," he relented, rolling his eyes, "I didn't trust you at first...but...when you forgave me for hurting your friend Bill...that's when I kinda got that you really _were_ trying to help us...I was _willing_ to put my life in your hands..."

Misty nodded.

"That sounds more believeable," she smiled, "Thank you...and maybe...when things are less hectic...I'll take you up on that request."

With that, she turned and walked back inside. He smiled after her and followed without another word--stopping in the kitchen to grab a knife and some peanut butter, of course.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's chappy 2!!! Lemme know what you think!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Morning all!!" Lynx announced as he strutted downstairs.

The Thompsons, Misty, and the Sackville-Baggs—sans Gregory—were all sitting at the table eating breakfast. Freda had set out every breakfast food known to man—and several known to monkeys—out before them. Gregory trudged after Lynx, dark circles under his dark eyes as he followed the jovial teen to the table. Like last night, he sat beside Misty, in between her and his father. When his plate had been taken for his mother to pile his breakfast on, he let his head fall forward to rest on the table.

"What's wrong with him?" Lynx asked, pointing at Gregory.

"Lynx..." Misty began, folding her hands on the table, "Let me tell you something about yourself that you don't know...You snore...and it's very loud...it sounds like a bear during hibernation...but louder..."

Lynx rolled his eyes.

"Lynx, I'm not joking," Misty shook her head.

Lynx folded his arms over his chest and looked away, his ears burning red and earning a laugh from the others. He glared at Misty.

"You seem to be in a bitchy mood," he snapped, "What's wrong with you—Pardon my language by the way, Freda."

Freda nodded before turning to Misty for her answer to Lynx's question.

"Because I found out some bad news last night concerning out dear cemetery friend," Misty replied.

"What news?" Lynx sat up, worry now leaking into his blue eyes.

"He's in the hospital," Dottie replied for her.

"Yes, we meant to tell you both yesterday," Freda replied, "But you were in such a good mood."

"Well, what's he there for?" Lynx asked.

There was a long silence before Misty broke it in a steely voice.

"Cancer," she spoke, glaring at the table.

Lynx fell back in his chair and stared at her before looking at his plate.

"Advanced?" he asked in a weak voice.

Misty nodded.

"How long till...?" Lynx shuddered.

"A few days," Misty replied as she stared sadly down at her half-eaten food.

"We're going to see him today, right?" Lynx asked.

Misty nodded again and took back to eating her food.

"When are we going?" he went on.

"Around noon," Misty answered before taking a bite of pancakes.

Lynx nodded.

"Will we bring the movie?" he asked.

Misty nodded. Lynx faked a smile and began eating, leading to silence among them all.

--

"I'm looking for the old cemetery keeper..." Misty told the receptionist.

"Oh yes," the woman replied with a sad tone--never a good sign, "Second floor, room 204."

Misty forced a smile and led the way to the elevator. It was a nice hospital, the staff seemed very nice and sociable. Misty walked with flowers and a wrapped box in hand. They'd stopped by the flower shop in town before arriving. Lynx and the others followed her, almost afraid to take the lead and ruin her chance of seeing Bill first. They filed into the elevator. Misty, Lynx, Gregory, Anna Rudolph and Tony filed into one and then the parents and Rudolph in one right beside it. Misty stared at the different levels as the elevator closed and they began moving. Gregory glanced at her and gently took her left hand that was at her side and clenched into a fist. She relaxed a little as he held her hand and moved a little closer to him for comfort. Lynx noticed this, but chose to ignore it as the elevator came to a stop and they filed off, Misty in front, still holding Gregory's hand, Lynx after them and then Anna, Rudolph, and Tony following close behind. She almost stormed down the hall, dragging Gregory along before she finally reached the room. Staring at the door, she tried to will herself to open it. Gregory squeezed her hand a little.

"Go on," he urged gently.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped inside.

Bill was lying on the crisp sheets. He had a breather beside him and he was hooked up to quite a few machines. There was a certain frailty to him now that just broke her heart. He looked to be sleeping. She gingerly knocked on the door, startling him a little before he glanced at her and smiled.

"Good mornin'," he said weakly.

Misty winced at the weakness in his voice before walking inside.

"I brought you some flowers," she smiled, as she sat down in the chair beside his bed.

"Oh thank you dear," he grinned as Lynx walked in, "Monrin' Lynx."

"Good morning, Bill," Lynx forced a smiled, "You remember the Sackville-Baggs and the Thompsons?"

Bill nodded.

"It's nice to see you all here," he said as he pressed a button to raise his bed so that he could be in a sitting position before turning back to Misty, "How was your flight?"

"It was alright," she replied, "I suppose it was okay that I didn't call, eh? Just found out late last night that you were here..."

"Very true," Bill nodded.

"I can't even believe you're here..." Misty shivered, her voice quavering.

Bill took her hand in his and stared hard at her.

"I know," he sighed, "But you don't need to worry. I'll be going to a good place, I think. I doubt helping that crazy man and his vampire notions'll keep me from heaven...I do have a few requests, though...if you wouldn't mind..."

"Of course not..." Misty replied.

"Well..." Bill began, "I've already contacted a notary...everything I own will go to you--"

"Are you sure?" Misty asked, surprised.

"I got no one else," Bill shrugged, "No family...You and Lynx are the only two in my will. I leave you all of my money and worldly goods...If you _want_ it, I leave you my job."

Misty nodded, and he went on.

"I would also..." he paused, almost afraid to go on, "Really like _you_ to speak at my funeral. I want _you_ to perform the eulogy. C-can you do that for me, dear?"

Misty nodded, crying.

"Oh, don't cry," he scolded, "I don't want you cryin' now. You can be sad, but I don't want you to be. I'm not one who'll be missed by many."

"Just all of us," Misty replied, motioning to the others in the room, "but mostly me."

"I know," he smiled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner..." she shook her head and stared down, "Oh...I almost forgot. I got you something on the trip."

She handed him the wrapped gift. Bill tore away the paper with his shaking hands. His eyes grew soft and teary as he stared down at the DVD in his hand. Glancing up at her, he smiled.

"Thank you dear," he wept, "We'll have to watch it..."

Misty nodded, wiping the tears away.

"Could we watch it now?" Misty asked, "Visiting hours end late at night and it _is_ a tradition of ours to watch this on weekends."

"That sounds nice," he smiled before glancing at the two families, "Will you all be stayin'?"

"We could," Bob shrugged as a nurse walked in, "Would that be alright?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"The lot of us stayin' here to watch this movie with him," Misty explained, pointing to the DVD.

"I suppose that'll be okay..." the nurse looked doubtful, "But perhaps not _all_ of you...."

"Honey," Dottie began, "We need to go check in with the 'exterminator' back home..."

Bob started.

"Oh yeah!" he turned to Misty with sorrowful eyes, "Sorry. We'll come back when visiting hours are over."

"Frederick and I will head home," Freda shrugged, "That way I can have a start on dinner later tonight before we come to get you all. Will you six be alright here alone?"

The children and teenagers nodded and hugged their parents goodbye before turning back to Misty, who was watching the nurse put the DVD in the DVD player.

--

Halfway through the movie, Bill tapped Misty on the shoulder and motioned for her to lean in closer. She glanced at everyone else, laughing at Igor's shenanigans, before leaning forward to listen to what Bill had to say.

"There's one thing I want you to do," he whispered, "I want ya to find someone. I want you to get yourself a boyfriend."

"What are you talkin' about?" she furrowed her brow as she whispered to him, "What do you mean?"

"Even if it won't be before I go," Bill explained quietly, "I still want ya try and find a boyfriend...someone who'll take care of ye...Will you promise me that?"

Misty glanced at Gregory, who had his eyes on the film and a smile on his handsome face, before returning her gaze to Bill.

"I'll definitely see to it," she smiled, patting his shoulder, "You just enjoy your movie for now."

Bill nodded with a smile and turned back to the television to watch the rest of the movie.

--

"I _wish_ we didn't have to leave," Misty pouted, a tight grip on Bill's hand.

"Don't you worry about me," he smiled back, "I don't have long, but I won't be leavin' just yet."  
"Don't say it like that…" Misty forced a laugh, her voice strained.

"Oh come on," Bill rolled his eyes, "I don't get the big problem. I have cancer. Joke about it. Make it less unbearable by makin' me laugh."

"I guess I'll just have to write up a few good jokes then, won't I?" Misty smirked.

"That you will," Bill said sternly as he patted her hand.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Misty assured him, "I can even skip school for a couple of days to come here."

"I won't hear of it," Bill furrowed his brow, "You go to school, I'll be fine here."

Misty paused and got down on her knees at his bedside.

"The final phases are severe weakness and incredible pain," she sniffled, "I want them to call me when you start to experience that."

Bill stared at her long and hard before nodding.

"Alright," he spoke softly, "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"I love you," Misty's voice was strained against her tears.

"I know," he smiled back, "I love you too.

Reluctantly, she let go of his hand and walked out of the door with the others. She wasn't related to Bill in any way, so the doctors forbade her from staying through the night. They filed into the elevator. Misty leaned against the back wall, staring at the ground. Lynx nudged Gregory a little, encouraging him to talk to her. Gregory stood beside her as Tony, Anna, and Rudolph walked onto the elevator after Lynx. Once the doors closed, Misty finally let the tears fall. She buried her face in the ends of her sleeves as she sobbed. Uneasily, Gregory placed his right hand upon her right shoulder, his arm across her back. Misty glanced at him through her sad eyes before slowly drawing closer and wrapping her arms around his torso; seeking warmth from him. He was so warm and gentle now…She wept into his shoulder, her eyes shut tight. Lynx reached into his pocket and withdrew a pocket-sized pack of tissues. He held it out to Gregory, who took it and offered one to Misty after mouthing a 'thank you'. Glancing up at him, she murmured her own quick 'thank you' before taking one of the tissues from him.

--

The car ride home was quiet with remorse. Misty leaned against the window, staring morosely out the foggy glass. The landscape flew past her honey eyes as they sped home. Gregory sat beside her in the back seat of the minivan with Lynx on his left. He glanced at her with a blush. The back seat wasn't what one could call 'spacious' in any sense of the word, which lead the three teens to be packed in together like sardines. Lynx _could_ have opted for riding with Tony and his parents, but ultimately wanted to keep an eye on Misty, who'd actually _volunteered_ to ride in the minivan with the Sackville-Bagg family. Rudolph and Anna had fallen asleep in the two middle seats, for the ride home from the hospital was very long and the young children were very tired. Gregory stared at Misty and leaned over.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

Stupid question, yes, but he couldn't think of anything better. Misty was silent for a moment and he worried that his stupid question had offended her.

"I…I feel like I'm losing my best friend…" she finally replied, "I fell hollow inside…and I feel so useless because I can't help him."

She stared down at her right wrist sadly.

"I wonder…" he began slowly, "Why do you wear long sleeves now? You never wore them like this when we met last year—even with the cold. Why the change?"

Misty glanced at him before looking out the window at the setting sun.

"I'll tell you when we get home," she replied, staring back down at her wrist.

That was the end of the talk in the car. They made it back home without another word.

* * *

**A/N: YAY!! Bill's finally in the story...Sad though...anywho...lemme know what you think if there are still people reading this...Thanks!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Misty walked into the living room, her head bowed. Gregory followed right behind her, resembling something of a love-sick puppy in Lynx's eyes as he walked in behind them. Rudolph, Anna, and their parents weren't far behind. The sound of the Thompsons' car shutting off in the driveway signaled that they would be joining them soon.

"Shall I just order pizza tonight?" Freda asked.

Misty nodded and sat down in the middle of the couch. Gregory sat at her right, though far enough to give her space, while Lynx took a seat at her left. Rudolph and Anna sat in the floor in front of them, eager to hear a story. The Thompsons walked in and walked immediately over to Misty. Freda had called shortly before arriving at the house and informed them of what was happening. There was a love seat that they took a seat in and Tony rushed to sit between Rudolph and Anna. Frederick sat in one of the reclining chairs while Freda called in the pizza.

"What toppings shall I get?" she called.

"Pepperoni!!" Tony called back with a big grin

"Same for us!!" Anna and Rudolph laughed.

"Cheese for me..." Misty nodded to her, "Just cheese..."

"I'll take pepperoni, I guess," Gregory added.

"Mushrooms, right Bob?" Dottie grinned, patting her husband's knee.

"Sounds good to me," Bob replied.

"I'll have the same," Frederick turned to her.

"Lots o' garlic!!" Lynx clapped.

"NO!!!!" Misty shouted, "You are not allowed to eat that."

"Why?" Gregory asked with a shrug.

"Heh," Misty laughed hollowly, "You've never experienced 'Lynx Garlic Breath'."

Gregory grimaced.

"You _are_ sharing a room with me..." he turned to him, "Can't ya have _something_ else?"

"Alright, pepperoni for me too, then," Lynx huffed.

Freda nodded and called in the order. A moment later, with money in hand, she returned.

"Misty," she turned to Misty first; "I got you a personal cheese pizza." She then glanced around to everyone in turn. "Then I got a large mushroom pizza for us adults. And then I got two large pepperoni pizzas for everyone else. Sound alright?"

They nodded before turning to Misty as Freda took a seat beside Frederick in her own recliner. Misty glanced at the light still peeking in through the windows. Using her psycho kinesis, she closed the curtains before turning back to the family.

"Alright..." she began slowly, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees, "I wear long sleeves all the time now. I can't afford to wear short sleeves in the sunlight anymore..."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"You'll remember last year," she sighed, "how I was a vampire for a night--"

"I said I was sorry," Gregory protested.

"I'm not reprimanding you..." she glanced at him, "If you'll let me finish...?"

Gregory contented himself to silence to let her continue.

"As I was saying," she went on, "When we were at the cliffs...after I beat the living sh...Do you mind if I curse, Freda, Frederick?"

"About Rookery?" Frederick smirked, "Not at all."

"Right," Misty smiled weakly, "Well, after I beat the living shit out of that bastard, Rookery, he caught me off guard and splashed holy water on the bare skin of my right wrist...leaving a scar...well...the trauma of being a vampire for a night and then changing suddenly back to a mortal took a toll on my body...and the scar...stayed..."

With that, she pulled the sleeve of her right arm up to show them an ugly burn scar. It reached from the base of her hand and nearly to the bend of her elbow. It was red and white and looked utterly painful even now; a year later.

"There's more, though," Misty went on, "I've tried...wearing some kind of bandage around the burn...wearing a wrist guard over it--anything...but I found out, while I was out there, that if my arms...are exposed to the sun...the burn will spread. The skin cells in my arm are still vampyric--very sensitive to light. I've no way of knowing what would happen if the burn spread up my arm and to my shoulder--how far the burn can spread. It started out with just my arm, from my elbow down, holding vampyric skin cells...but, as the burn spreads, so does the type of cells. My human skin cells die...and the vampyric cells move in....or maybe the vampyric cells kill the human ones to spread, I don't know...my body doesn't know what to do with these conflicting cells because of the trauma it endured..."

"What kind of trauma are we talking about...exactly?" Lynx asked in a hinting tone.

"Lynx," Misty snapped, "Keep your mind out of the gutter. Nothing of the sort happened."

"Whatever..." Lynx chortled.

"You can't tell anyone..." Misty warned to him and the others, "Especially not Bill. He's in a bad enough spot as it is...I don't want him to worry about me too much on top of that..."

Dottie nodded and glanced at Bob uneasily and sadly. The pizza arrived shortly after and they contented themselves to watching another episode of House while they ate.

--

Gregory tossed and turned under his covers before sitting up with a grimace. He headed straight for the bathroom, his foggy mind focusing only on his destination. Damn this human body. _This_ was a precise reason for why he hated being human so much! He was always having to use the restroom and he had to sleep on a lumpy mattress. He missed laying in his coffin and hanging from the ceiling. Under his breath as he washed his hands, he cursed Lynx's confinement to his room for the second time. He would gladly sleep hanging upside down if that bastard wasn't around. He glanced up into the mirror and grimaced at the fog of his figure. Those stories about vampires having no reflection was only half true. He still _had_ a reflection, it just wasn't very sharp. A part of him hated what he'd done that night when Dorothy had come to see him...

--

_It was another night of attempted sleep as Gregory groaned at the ceiling. His back ached from the nights of curling up. Every night, he would curse becoming human again. What a stupid thing his family had chosen!! This life couldn't be worse! Giving up on sleep, he contented himself to staring up at the ceiling with his sad, coffee-colored eyes. He'd spoken to his parents about this loneliness. He'd discovered that, should a vampire take a bite of a human out of love, the human and the vampire who bit them share a connection. True, Gregory hadn't been 'in love' with Misty. He hardly knew her. However, he knew that he was attracted to her. He hadn't been lying when he'd told her that he liked her. She was pretty--beautiful if he could go so far, and he'd wanted so badly to be with her if they couldn't get the stone. So badly did he wish to share the next three hundred years with her if Tony had failed. Since he'd bitten her with an attraction to her, he developed a strong bond to her--one that somehow stuck with him even after he'd changed back. Misty didn't seem to feel it, but he was going mad without her._

_He jumped at the slight sound coming from his window. Sitting up and staring at the balcony, he slowly walked towards the double doors, an awed look on his face. There was a woman standing just outside. She was tall, plump, and wore a slight scowl.. Black hair barely showed through the black shawl she wore around her shoulders and over her head to brace against the cold night air. Her clothing was all black, her skin; deathly white. Feral, honey eyes stared warmly at him as thin lips were drawn back in a smile while Gregory opened one of the doors for her._

_"Gregory," she purred, stepping inside, "My dear nephew...how you've grown..."_

_"What are you doing here, Aunt Dorothy?" he asked, trying to sound as polite as possible, "And how did you get up here?"_

_Dorothy smirked._

_"You didn't _actually_ think," she chuckled, "I would give up being a goddess of the night, did you? No...I chose to escape that little ceremony."_

_"How?" Gregory asked._

_Dorothy smiled and cupped his cheek._

_"I fled," she answered, "as soon as I finished that little argument with that annoying little girl...I fled to the Valley of Doom. The magic didn't permeate to me there, so I am still a queen of the night."_

_"So...why are you here?" he asked._

_"Oh, dear," she cooed, "You're my favorite nephew. I could almost taste your sadness as I stood out there. You long to be a vampire again...don't you, dear...?"_

_Gregory didn't answer as he batted her hand away and walked over to sit down on the bed. Dorothy smiled knowingly._

_"Dear," she sighed, "I understand this loneliness...I don't understand what ever drew you to that girl in the first place, but now that you have this bond, I can't very well counter it...but I can make it easier. It'll hurt, but only a moment. And then you can have your little bunny again."_

_Gregory glared up at her, recalling just why Misty didn't like her._

_"There's no way out of this..." he murmured, "She'd hate me for what I did...and I'd have to act human..."_

_"Yes," Dorothy nodded, "Since you'll eat like a human, you'll have all of the fun bodily functions that come with it...but you'll crave blood...and you _will_ still be sensitive to light...but I suppose you'll just have to wear sunscreen, yes?"_

_Gregory shrugged as he considered it. It wouldn't _hurt_..._

_"I won't be able to go back..." he mumbled._

_"No," she nodded, "It is a tough decision...but make it fast...I don't have all night."_

_He looked up at her pleadingly before nodding slowly. Dorothy smiled and spread her arms out, beckoning him to come to her. With a deep breath, he stood and walked towards her before letting her pull him into an embrace. Smirking, she bared her fangs before sinking them deep into her nephew's neck. Gregory cried out in pain, but buried his face in her shoulder to muffle the sound. The last thing he remembered was her chuckling._

--

He'd woken up the next morning in his bed and ashen faced. Now, as he looked into the mirror, he wondered if it was the right choice. With a sigh, he wandered back to his bedroom, but stopped dead at the door when he heard that loud rumbling of Lynx's snoring. He growled low before turning back toward the kitchen. He walked downstairs for a little peanut butter and started when he noted that Misty was, once again, missing from the living room couch. Groaning, he headed straight for the backyard. He found that he wasn't surprised to discover her sitting in the gazebo like she had been the night before. He stormed outside and marched up to her, alerting her to his presence much quicker.

"What the hell are you doing out here, _again_?" he demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

"Why must I have a reason?" Misty asked, "I mean, my father figure is in the hospital...do I need to explain myself?"

"You're really only out here because of him?" Gregory asked suspiciously.

Misty gazed at him hard before sighing to herself and sitting up.

"Partly..." she admitted.

She paused and stared down at the ground. Gregory sat beside her.

"So what else is bothering you?" he asked, speaking in a more gentle tone this time.

Misty remained silent before sitting up again and staring up at the moon.

"You know I'm a telepath..." she began slowly, "Well...as of late...I've been experiencing less control over my little curse...I say curse...because at night...I hear..._everyone_...I hear everyone's thoughts when I'm trying to sleep..."

Fear gripped Gregory's heart as he listened.

"C-Can you hear _my_ thoughts right now?" he asked fearfully.

"Actually...no..." she relented, glancing at him, "There are times when I can, but, lately, your thoughts are cloudy to me...I don't know why."

"Maybe it's because you _do_ love me and you unconsciously don't want to pry?" he smirked.

"Very cute, but very wrong," she smirked back.

He smiled at her knowingly.

"What?" Misty asked, furrowing her brow.

"You _do_ like me, right?" he asked.

"I can't say I don't, for that would be a lie," she shrugged back, "But I don't like you that way. I apologize, but I suppose I'm still angry about what you did last year."

"About your friend?" he sneered.

"Oh no," Misty replied, "And stop saying that. No, I'm angry at you because I thought I could _trust_ you and your family and you betrayed me. A part of me still wants to hate you for that, but I don't. You need to learn that women can hold a grudge that lasts a lifetime. You had me meet that bitch of an aunt of yours as well. Can't easily forgive you for that."

"I'll give you that one..." he nodded, "She's not quite the most wonderful person, eh?"

"Not by a long shot," Misty shook her head.

"So you hear these thoughts and you come out here?" he asked returning to the topic.

"Aye," she replied with a nod, "And when my head is cleared, I go back inside."

"How do you clear your head?" he asked, curiosity peaking.

"Well," Misty leaned toward him, "I read in the...fifth Harry Potter(r) book about something J.K. Rowling called 'Occlumency'. In the book, it is described as a method of closing the mind to unwanted thoughts. It's just a book, yes, but Lynx and I tried it. While we were in America, we worked on that method. We learned to clear our minds to close them off to others. And that's what I've been doing the last few nights."

Gregory nodded in understanding, while truthfully having no real idea what she was talking about.

"What are you doing up, anyway?" she asked.

"I'll be honest with you," he shrugged, "I miss being a vampire. I find sleeping in a bed uncomfortable after three hundred years of either sleeping in a coffin or upside down. Even after a year of humanity, I still find myself with aches in the morning from curling up in a bed."

"That's understandable," Misty shrugged with a nod, "The lifestyle you were used to ended so abruptly and you're still adapting somewhat."

Gregory smiled at her understanding before standing again.

"I better get back to bed," he sighed as he began walking away, "You too, you know. I just came down here to get some peanut butter."

"Lynx snoring?" Misty asked, smiling and standing with him.

"I _would_ say, 'you've no idea', but I know you do," he laughed as he held the door open for her.

Misty chuckled as she walked inside and to the living room for some shut eye as Gregory grabbed the peanut butter from the cupboard. He walked to the stairs and glanced at Misty, who was laying on the couch with her eyes closed and the covers over her. With a blush, he padded over to her and leaned down before pecking her cheek oh so lightly. Misty blinked and looked up at him with a blush as he brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"Goodnight," he breathed.

"G-Goodnight," she whispered back as he turned to walk away and back to his room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, 2 things;**

**1.) I do NOT own the term 'Occlumency'. It is stated clearly in the chapter that Misty and Lynx stumbled upon the idea in 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' and they tried it. I do not claim the art. It's not mine**

**and 2.) Don't bother me about it!!! I tell you I have no ownage of it and I don't so let it go.**

**Okay, now leave a review please so I can know what you think!!! Thanks!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_A dark hallway. The walls were made of earth, she noticed, as she continued down the corridor. There was a faint light down the dank passage that she found herself drawn to. Glancing down at herself, she noted what she was wearing. It was a red and black Shakespearean-style gown. There was white lace that made the collar and the cuffs of the sleeves. The dress bled from red to black here and there, mostly in the skirt and the bodice. What caught her eye was the lack of sleeves on the dress. The short sleeves were loose with the lace that fell just above her elbow. Her scar stood out brilliantly against her pallid skin, making her grimace as she glanced at the light again. Deep blue drenched the walls and lit her way—possibly moonlight. She noticed that there were roots hanging from the ceiling of the corridor and a skeleton…? She was in a crypt…She started when the sound of a guitar playing reached her ears. Furrowing her brow, she realized that she recognized the song…At least she recognized the music. There was no way to be sure unless she heard singing…_

"_You and I share the same reflection,__" a voice sang out, startling her again._

"_Why don't you see that_

_We cannot survive in this condition_

_If you're cut, I'll bleed_

_So go on, carve into your own heart_

_I could use a new scar or a brand new start_

_Slowly severing the only memories that bind us as one__"_

_She blushed as she walked on. That song was 'Just Can't Win' by 10 Years. But who was…_

"_I just don't know how to win with you_

_And I can't let go, part of me is you__"_

_That blush remained on her face when she finally reached the end of the corridor and found the source of the singing. Sitting on a set of stone steps was the eldest Sackville-Bagg child. His long, dark hair fell over his shoulder as he leaned back on his palms, his eyes closed and his head back as he sang. He was wearing his silvery cloak and black and yellow shirt underneath. He was wearing those black pants and boots as well—he looked much like he had when she'd met him, sans his hair, which was now tame instead of all spikes._

"_We have lost all communication_

_When words fall on deaf ears_

_I'm starting to feel a transformation_

_How did I get here?_

_I don't recognize my own reflection_

_It's a ghost of what once was_

_Gone from relative to stranger_

_Separating body from mind__"_

_He glanced up at her with a calm smile as he slowly stood. Misty stepped forward, approaching him curiously as he kept singing._

"_I just don't know how to win with you_

_And I can't let go, part of me is you__"_

_Gregory stood a few inches away from her and leaned forward a little, that smile still gracing his elegant features. Misty stared up at him with wide eyes as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her hands rested on his chest as he leaned closer still._

"_You stay the same allowing me to change_

_I just don't know how to win with you_

_And I can't let go, part of me is you_

_I just don't know, just don't know_

_I can't let go, I can't let go__"_

_She closed her eyes as those cold lips met her own and pulled him closer. Gregory pulled away after a moment and moved to her ear._

_"I love you," he breathed._

_Misty gasped as his lips caught hers again. Her eyes were wide as he kissed down her jaw and to her neck. Just when she was beginning to relax, she felt something sharp nip at her skin. She glanced at him and nearly shrieked at the sight of those glinting white fangs before…_

--

Misty jolted upright, a cold sweat covering her body. She panted heavily as she whipped around. After a moment of taking in the darkness and the calm, she let herself breathe. She was shaking from what she'd just dreamt. Had she _really_ had a dream about…Gregory…? And…the Gregory she knew as a vampire…why…? She rubbed her temples in aggravation and sighed as she closed her eyes. She had enough to deal with! There was no way that she needed this added pressure. Perhaps it was Bill's words to her, '_Find yourself a boyfriend_'. And maybe that, plus Gregory's inquiries for a date made her subconscious dream up a version of him as the romantic vampire cliché…and that peck on the cheek must not have helped either. That sounded logical…

"I mean _really_," she laughed hollowly, "It's not like I…_love_ Gregory or anything…I mean…he's very good-looking…but I don't like him like that…I don't…At least not yet…"

She knew she sounded foolish, but she didn't want to admit an attraction to Gregory—the guy _bit_ her!! He was quite the charmer now that he'd grown up a little, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that he was still someone she couldn't trust. Sure, that made her feel terrible; he and his family had opened up their home for her and he'd really _tried_ to make up for what he'd done. However, nothing could fix that…With a sigh, she lay back down and closed her eyes sadly. Hopefully she'd be able to get some sleep and the answer to this little problem would come to her in a dream…The next morning, however, Misty stretched as she slowly awoke from her light sleep, no answer in her head. Even from the last few hours of sleep and the little dreaming she'd done, she had found no solution to her little problem. She stumbled into the kitchen where the smell of freshly made waffles drifted to her. She took her usual seat beside Gregory; so used to the seat that she didn't care about how uncomfortable it was that she was sitting beside the boy she'd had such a romantic dream about. Of course, this was human nature. People hate change. So why should she force herself to move to another seat? Also, should she move away, she'd arouse suspicion from the others. It was best for her to just go about her routine as she normally would. Gregory turned to her with a gentle smile.

"Good morning," he said pleasantly.

Misty glanced at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Good morning," she replied, "Now, why are you in such a good mood?"

"Just remembering a good dream I had last night," he laughed.

Misty stiffened and looked to him carefully.

"Well, a good dream is worth sharing," she smiled and turned to him, "especially when you can actually _reach_ the REM sleep and a good dream without Lynx waking you up, eh?"

Gregory laughed, but didn't look away from her.

"I dreamt of you," he uttered to her.

Misty fought to hide her shudder.

"That's not something you tell people," she laughed, jabbing her fork into a stack of waffles, "It can creep people out a bit."

"I sang to you," he went on, edging close, "You were wearing such a beautiful dress…and we kissed."

Misty forced herself to focus on the waffles and the syrup. This was not a good thing.

"Really?" she asked, hating the wavering in her voice, "You sing?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "That's my part in the band."

"What was the song?" she asked, with a smile, "Maybe it's one I know."

Gregory smirked.

"It's a 10 Years® song," he replied, "called 'Just Can't Win.' Do you know that one?"

Misty stared at her plate.

"Yeah, I do," she replied carefully, "It's one of my favorites off their new album…"

She didn't understand…wait…she hadn't…oh no…She blushed a few shades of red. There _was_ yet another downside to her telepathy. Thoughts could be _sent_ to other people as well as received…There was a very slim—actually, at this point—_highly_ possible chance that she'd sent that dream to _Gregory_ so that he'd had it as well.

"Misty?" Gregory asked, touching her upper arm, "You alright?"

Misty laughed lightly and brushed him off.

"Oh, I'm fine," she chuckled, "I guess I'm just thinking about what to do when we get to the hospital today."

"Actually, Misty," Bob countered slowly, "We got a call from the hospital some time before you woke up. They're doing some radiation treatment on your friend today, so we can't go see him. I'm really sorry."

"That's alright…" Misty sighed, "It lessens my time with him, but I s'pose they have their reasons. I can't really do anything about it…but how am I gonna waste a day before school tomorrow?"

"We could go shopping for supplies for school…" Dottie suggested.

"Or you and I can go see a movie," Gregory suggested hopefully, "like a date."

"Ooh, no," Misty smirked back, "Good try, though. I respect that."

Gregory rolled his eyes before returning to his meal. Misty sighed as she stared down at her food, thinking.

"Actually, a movie sounds great," Bob piped up, "Something upbeat to bring everyone's spirits up. Anyone got any movie ideas?"

Misty put a finger to her lips in thought.

"I've heard good things about that movie, 'Kung Fu Panda'®," Misty suggested, "Rated PG."

Lynx gasped audibly and jumped out of his seat excitedly.

"I wanna see it!!!" he cried happily, "I've been _dying_ to see that movie!! We gotta go! We gotta go!! We gotta go!!!"

"Well, apparently," Misty smirked, resting her chin in her hand, "we 'gotta go'. So, what do ya think? We going?"

"Sounds good to me," Freda smiled, "We'll all set to head out after breakfast—maybe spend a day at the mall, have lunch and then the movie tonight."

"Sounds like we got a plan," Misty grinned with a nod.

With that, she quickly finished with breakfast before running upstairs, a small pile of clothes in hand to take her shower.

--

Misty swayed her hips a little as she looked through the CDs in the Hot Topic®. She was wearing black cargo pants with chains that swung to and fro as she bobbed her head to the song playing through the store. Her Seether® band T-shirt was loose over her waist as was her black and white striped turtleneck under it. At the chorus of the song playing, she began singing to herself.

"_Devour Devour  
__Suffocate your own empire  
__Devour Devour  
__It's your final hour_"

She was so engrossed in the song, that she didn't notice the pair of eyes watching her.

"_Devour Devour  
__Stolen like a foreign soul  
__Devour Devour  
__What a way to go!_"

"Them are some nice pipes ya have there lassy," she heard someone chuckle behind her.

She turned to find a boy with dark red—almost black hair. It was in a rocker fashion; parted at the right side of his head and somewhat long. The right half of his face was hidden by his hair, but she could see that his eyes were a very pretty green. He had various piercings; one in his nose, one on his bottom lip, another in his right eyebrow and about three in his right ear. He wore a torn, black Metallica® T-shirt over a tearing fishnet shirt. He wore two studded wristbands and baggy black jeans with black Chuck Taylors®. A smirk played on his handsome face as he leaned against the CD rack.

"Find what you're lookin' for?" he asked, his voice a rich Scottish accent.

"I think so," she shrugged, looking back at what she'd picked up.

"I think I can find ya something _much_ more suited to your style," he said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Misty smirked back, "Well, what would you suggest?"

"I could wrap meself up and you could take _me_ home—how 'bout that?" he spoke in an obvious flirtatious tone.

Misty stifled a laugh and turned to him with a fake stern look.

"Sorry," she rolled her eyes, "I'm not too interested in a relationship right now…"

"Damn…" he sighed, "Struck out…"

Misty chuckled as he ran his hand through his silky-looking hair.

"So what's your name," he asked,

Misty furrowed her brow.

"Didn't I already _reject_ you not five seconds ago?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"That doesn't mean I can't still make small talk, does it?" he asked with a laugh, "Are you here with anyone?"

"My family," she replied, turning away to look at the variety of band T-shirts.

"Is that right?" the boy sighed.

"Hey Misty!" she heard Gregory call from the entry of the store.

"Over here, Greg!" she called, waving him over.

"Greg…?" the boy murmured as the Sackville-Bagg walked over to them.

"Jim," Gregory smiled, "I didn't know you were workin' today…"

'Jim' looked down at Misty in curiosity before his eyes grew wide.

"You're the famous Misty!" he cried with a laugh as he clapped in excitement, "I was _wondering_ when I'd get to meet you!"

"How do you know me?" Misty asked, glancing at Gregory suspiciously as she spoke to the Hot Topic® guy.

"You kiddin'?" Jim scoffed, "We'd usually have to tie Gregory down and gag him to get him to _stop_ talking about you and that Lynx guy."

Misty stared at Gregory in something of admiration as the boy went on.

"Geez, Dalv," Jim laughed, "The way you described her—I _knew_ she'd be beautiful, but _never_ did I imagine her to look like _this_…she's…_gorgeous_, Dalv."

"Dalv…?" Misty mumbled thoughtfully, "Oh…Vlad…Vlad backwards…very creative…"

"Well…" Jim breathed, "That's right…How'd you know that?"

"It seems Gregory didn't tell you _everything_ about me, eh?" Misty laughed, "I'm really into vampire stories. I know a lot about them…but why did you call him 'Dalv', anyway?"

"It's something that we all do for the band," Gregory explained, "This is Jimmy, by the way, but, the others and I sometimes call him 'Isogul'. Know what that means?"

Misty paused in thought before smirking.

"Lugosi backwards," she nodded, "Nice."

"Thank you," Jim chortled with a shrug and a slight bow.

"What instrument do you play in your band?" Misty asked Jim.

"I'm lead guitarist," Jim answered.

"Cool…" Misty nodded before checking her watch, "Oh, Greg, we need to get going."

"Where're you goin'?" Jim asked.

"We're going to lunch next and then to the movies," Gregory replied, "When's your shift over?"

"Actually," Jim shrugged, "I'm about to take off for the day."

"You wanna join us?" Gregory inquired.

"Sure," Jim grinned, "Lemme go clock out."

"While you do that, I'll go pay for what I got," Misty nodded, "And then we'll be on our way."

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Believe it or not, this one was hard to work out...I hope you like it, though...yeah, you can see a sketchy kinda picture of Jimmy on my devART account...:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm all sad cuz I gots no reviews!!! :( Make Scammy-chan happy and send her reviews!!! X)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Well, Dalv…" Jimmy sighed as they walked out of the theater, "That wasn't a movie I expected _you_ to want to see, but it wasn't too bad…"

Gregory rolled his eyes as the families returned to their cars.

"Well, I enjoyed it," Misty piped up, "I thought it was very funny…I really love Jack Black. He's a very funny man. Oh! And Dustin Hoffman!! Now, that's an actor!!"

"Yeah, and can you believe that Wuxi Finger Hold?!" Lynx cried excitedly, "That was totally rad!!!"

"Lynx…" Misty scoffed, "The Wuxi Finger Hold isn't real. It was a movie."

"An animated movie," Gregory added with a smirk.

Misty nodded in agreement before shaking her head at Lynx. Lynx shrugged it off with a laugh.

"So are you all heading home, then?" Jim asked.

"Yeah," Gregory shrugged, "You wanna come with us? Stay for dinner?"

"Nah, I gotta get home," Jim shrugged back, "We're up for band practice after school tomorrow, right? Your place?"

Gregory brushed his hair back as though he'd forgotten.

"Oh!" he cried, "You're right…I…I'd completely forgotten…"

"It's not a problem is it?" Jim asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not sure…" Gregory shrugged as he turned to Misty, "I mean, I'm sure you'll want to go see your cemetery friend, right? We all wanna be there for you with that…"

"That cool cemetery keeper?" Jimmy asked, "Oh…yeah, he's in the hospital…Jeez…I'm sure John and Teddy will be okay with going to the hospital too. We really owe the man."

"Why's that?" Misty asked, furrowing her brow.

Gregory blushed a little and looked away.

"I kinda asked your friend if he'd let us use his cemetery some nights…" he explained shyly, "Since he knew you and I were…friends…he'd let us…"

"Why'd you need the cemetery?" Lynx asked.

"We needed to get into the mind of the vampire…" Jimmy smirked back, "And the cemetery was the perfect place for us to 'hang out' and understand the ways of the vampires."

"I know what you mean…" Misty laughed lightly, "So you and your other band mates are close to him, then?"

"Oh yeah," Jimmy replied with a smile, "He's a great guy."

"Yeah, he is…" Misty smiled.

Jimmy glanced down at his watch and started when he saw the time.

"Whoa, guys!!" he cried, "I gotta get goin'! I'll see you tomorrow, Greg?"

"Them too," Gregory nodded, "They'll be at school with me."

"You guys are starting school tomorrow?" Jim asked, furrowing his brow.

Misty nodded.

"Why not?" she shrugged.

"Point taken," Jim nodded, "Okay, cool. We'll trade schedules first thing. I gotta know if I have class with you two. You're really fun. I know why Gregory talks about you both so much."

Misty laughed a little.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," she said with a smile, "We'll see ya tomorrow."

"Later!" Jim shouted as he climbed into the driver's seat of his car.

Misty glanced at Gregory.

"Do you have your license yet?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," Gregory laughed lightly, "I got it not too long ago."

"Sweet!" Misty chuckled, "Lynx and I are workin' to get ours."

"Well, maybe I could help you study, then?" Gregory smirked.

"Study, yes," Misty laughed, "nothing else."

"Damn…" Gregory sighed as he helped her up into the back of the car, "So close."

Misty giggled as she sat down in the very back seat of the Sackville-bagg's van with Lynx. Gregory soon followed and sat down beside the two.

--

The next morning, Misty sat down to breakfast, dressed and ready to go. The families had stopped by a convenience store before going home and had picked up a few notebooks, lined paper, pencils and binders for Misty and Lynx. Grabbing a box of cereal, Misty poured herself a bowl before grabbing the milk to pour it in as well. After grabbing a spoon, she started eating. She glanced up when she heard footsteps coming towards the dining room. Gregory walked into the kitchen to make himself some toast.

"Morning," Misty said cheerfully before taking a bite of her cereal, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Lynx wasn't snoring as bad, thank God…" Gregory scoffed back, "So yeah, I got some sleep…"

"Great," she chuckled back.

"By the way, I didn't tell you much about our band…"he sighed, "We actually don't really have a specific genre of music…So far, we've done cover stuff…'They Can See In The Dark' is also more of an Alternative style instead of metal…though we do tend to cover metal songs…"

"That's still pretty cool," she shrugged, "I can't wait to meet the rest of your band mates."

"Yeah, they're pretty excited to meet you too…" Gregory laughed as he retrieved his toast as it popped up from the toaster.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything else?" Misty asked, furrowing her brow.

"Nah," he replied, shaking his head as he sat down beside her and buttered the toast, "Once Lynx is ready, I'll take us up to the high school."

"You have a car?" she asked.

"No, not yet…" he sighed, "Mum rides up with us. I drive up to the school and mum drives home…John will usually drive us back home."

"Now, which one is John?" Misty asked.

"Johnny is our bass player," Gregory replied.

"How old is he?" Misty asked curiously.

"He's seventeen now," he replied, "A senior. He'll be eighteen in a few months Jimmy and I are juniors and Teddy, our drummer, is a sophomore."

Misty nodded as she went back to eating her cereal in silence. Gregory fidgeted a little.

"Are you going to be bothered by the guys coming with us to the hospital?" he asked.

"Not at all," Misty shrugged, "Bill said that he won't be missed by many. It's nice that he'll have more visitors. I bet he'll really enjoy it."

A silence followed as they finished up their breakfast. Misty glanced at Gregory slightly.

"Um…Gregory…" she began uneasily, "This might sound weird…but…Would you let me draw you?"

Gregory furrowed his brow.

"You're right, that sounds weird…" he agreed, "What?"

"Last year, I drew you and your family," Misty explained, "For my research…Well…now I just wanna draw you…I mean…I don't know…It's just been eatin' at me…Don't worry about it, you don't have to…"

"No, I don't mind," Gregory shrugged, "I just wanna know why…"

"I guess I just feel like updating…" she shrugged, "I don't know…"

"Well, when you say you wanna draw me, what do you mean?" he asked before smirking and leaning closer to her, "You gonna have me get naked?"

Misty playfully shoved him.

"No!" she shouted, "Just…I don't know…You said you and your band are practicing tonight, maybe I can draw you then…"

"You could do that?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Misty nodded, "It's called 'still-life'. I usually do the same to Lynx when he's asleep…just because he's funny lookin' in his sleep."

"Nice…" Gregory laughed.

He shook his head as Lynx stumbled into the room and fell to the floor.

"Are you kidding, Lynx?" Misty scoffed, "You're the only one between Gregory and yourself who can actually sleep at night."

"Yeah, but I keep wakin' up with a peanut butter taste in my mouth…" Lynx growled back as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You drink coffee?" Gregory asked.

"Sure, don't you?" Lynx asked.

"Not really," Gregory shrugged back, "Don't have a taste for it…"

"Yeah, it's _blood_ that suits _you_ best, eh?" Lynx scoffed.

Gregory bit his lip a little as a surge of fear ran through him.

"Lynx, that's mean!" Misty snapped back nonchalantly, "They're not vampires anymore…let it go."

"Well, this is a surprise," Lynx chuckled as he stirred some sugar into his coffee, "Whatchoo protectin' 'im for?"

Misty shrugged.

"I don't Lynx," she scoffed, "It couldn't be because his family is allowing us the use of their home!"

"Alright, alright, I was just asking…" Lynx sighed, "So when are we leaving?"

"Whenever mum comes down, I guess," Gregory shrugged, "She's gotta go with us so she can drive back after we're dropped off."

"You're mum drives you to school?" Lynx asked with a laugh.

"No," Gregory scoffed, "I have my license, but not a car. We only have one car so mum needs to ride with us so she doesn't lose the car for a day."

"Oh…" Lynx replied sheepishly, "That…makes sense…sorry…"

Misty shook her head as she stood with her empty bowl and took it into the kitchen to set it in the sink. Freda walked down the stairs, followed by Dottie. The Sackville-Bagg was, at the moment, hooking her earrings into her delicate ears. While she did this, Dottie, grabbed a few coffee cups and filled up both cups.

"Good morning, Freda, Dottie," Misty said cheerfully.

"Good morning," Freda replied hastily, "You three ready?"

Gregory nodded as he stood and grabbed his backpack from the couch.

"Dottie, thank you for agreeing to take the younger ones," Freda grinned, "It was really very good of you."

"It's no problem," Dottie shrugged, "When they're ready, I'll take Rudolph, Anna, and Tony up to the elementary school. You just focus on your ride to the high school."

Freda nodded with a smile and turned to the teens.

"I guess we're off?" she chuckled, as she led the way out to the car.

Lynx grabbed Misty's shoulder.

"Do you have that mix tape of Voltaire songs?" he asked.

"Sure," Misty shrugged back.

"Bring it with ya," Lynx laughed, "I'm sure they'll want to hear that song…"

"Ooh!" Misty laughed, understanding which song he meant, "that's true!! I'll bet they'll _love_ that song!!"

"What are you guy's talkin' about?" Gregory scoffed as they walked out of the house.

"You'll see," Misty giggled, "You said you and your band did cover stuff a lot? Well, we think we have a song you'll like to cover."

"What's it called?" Greogyr asked as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"It's a…surprise," Misty chuckled back as she and Lynx climbed up into the two middle seats, "I think it'll be better for your band mates to hear it too."

"Good point," Gregory shrugged.

After Freda had settled into the passenger seat in the front and they'd all buckled in, Gregory started up the car and drove off.

--

"So, the boys are coming by after school?" Freda asked as she settled into the driver's seat.

"Yeah," Gregory nodded, "That's okay, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes," Freda nodded, "It's fine. I'll see you all when you get home. Love you!"

"Love you too, mum," Gregory grinned.

Lynx reached into the driver's side window to hug Freda.

"Okay, Freda! Give us a kiss!" he cried as he pecked her on the cheek.

"Oh, you go on!" Freda laughed as she pushed him off.

"Kay, bye Freda!' Lynx waved happily.

"Enough of that!" Misty giggled as she punched Lynx's arm and casually waved after Freda as the Sackvill-Bagg mother drove off.

Gregory shook his head at the two with a sigh.

"Oy, Dalv!!!" a voice cried from his left.

He glanced over, only to be barreled into by an unidentified flying object.

"Jimmy, knock it off!!" he shouted as he pushed the guitarist away.

"Sorry, Dalv," Jimmy laughed as he stood up again, "Just joking with ya…heh heh."

He glanced at Misty and Lynx happily.

"Guys, you were able to make it!" he chuckled, "It's great to see you. Come meet the guys."

"Sure," Misty smirked excitedly.

With that, Jimmy led them over to two other boys. The shorter of the two had short, messy hair with a red-orange tint. He had ear buds in his ears that were attached to what was likely an mp3 player in the pocket of his hoodie. The cord of the ear buds swung as he danced to the music, his converse scraped against the ground. In his hands were his wooden drumsticks that he was currently using to drum against the metal fence. Like Jimmy, he had piercings in his ears and, like Misty, his jeans were torn. However, his jeans were torn at his right knee and the other tear was just below his left knee. The other boy was much taller and had his golden brown eyes focused on the strings of a bass guitar as he played his himself. His dark blue-tinted hair was straight and framed his face. He appeared to be the only one of the band mates who wore boots instead of Chucks® over his black jeans. He wore a red T-shirt under a stylish black coat which had it's left sleeve torn away. Down at the bottom of the jacket and right sleeve were designed what appeared to be orange flames. He had a wristband on his left arm and rings on both hands. He also appeared to have a piercing in his nose and lower lip from what they could see. He glanced up as they approached and prodded the drummer with his foot, alerting his friend of the newcomers.

"Hey, Dalv!" the shorter cried excitedly in a light, Scottish accent, "So are these the two you and Jimmy won't stop talkin' about?"

"Yup!" Jimmy giggled, "This is Misty and Lynx!"

"We've heard so much about you two!" the shorter boy laughed, "You're just as Gregory described."

"Misty, Lynx, I'd like you to meet, Johnny," Jimmy began, motioning to the bass player and then to the drummer, "and Teddy."

"It's nice to meet you both," Lynx laughed happily.

"So do you two have vampire names as well?" Misty asked with a smile.

"Of course," Teddy giggled, "They call me Aleb."

"Hm…" Misty paused as she put a finger to her lips in thought before snapping her fingers, "Bela backwards, right? Igosul Aleb. Turn it around and you got 'Bela Lugosi'. Very clever. What about you?"

She turned to Johnny with this question.

"They call me Alucard," he replied in a handsome, romantic British voice.

"Ooh…" Misty awed, "That one's easy. It's Dracula backwards. Love it!"

"You sure know your vampire stuff!" Teddy noted.

"I should," Misty laughed, "I've done research on vampires for years."

"Cool!" Teddy grinned.

"Misty said it was alright if you guys came along with us today to the hospital," Gregory began, "She's close to that cemetery keeper I introduced you to so she wants to go see him after school. You guys don't mind stopping at the hospital after class lets out before heading back to my place to practice, do ya?"

"No, that's fine," John shook his head, "We owe it to that guy to go visit him anyway."

"Oh, yeah, Gregory!!" Teddy began excitedly, "My uncle says we can use his record studio this weekend."

"Your uncle has a record studio?!" Lynx cried excited, "That's so cool!!"

"Yeah," Teddy shrugged, "He used to work as a D.J. and built his own record studio at his house. We practice there sometimes when we can't go to my place or need the equipment."

"Nice," Misty commented.

"Oh yeah," Jimmy smirked, "My _mum's_ a dentist. She outfitted the band with our fangs."

"That's…That's awesome too," Misty laughed, before glancing at Johnny, "So do you have an awesome parent with cool connections too?"

"Nah, all I got's the van," he shrugged back.

"Well, that works too…" Misty nodded.

"Okay, enough of this crap," Jimmy snapped, "Hand over the schedules."

Misty made a face at him before handing him her schedule as Lynx did the same. Jimmy took a moment to look over them.

"Aw sweet!" he cried, "Looks like Miss Misty and I got Geometry together first thing. And Lynx and I have English 11 after that. Ooh, Teddy, Lynx's gonna be in your lunch…and you'll both have computers together."

"Cool," Lynx nodded.

"Greg, you and Lynx have Zoology last," Jimmy went on, "And…oh…Johnny and Misty have Psychology together at the end of the day…Hmm…Greg, John and I all have the same lunch. Misty, if I'm not mistaken, you'll be joining us for lunch as well. I might be wrong though."

"Well, alright," Misty nodded, "You'll have to show me to my first class, then Jimmy."

"I've got no qualms at all with that," Jimmy flirted as he threw an arm around her shoulders and grinned.

"Watch it," Misty scoffed as she pushed him away.

Gregory glanced at his watch.

"You might wanna take your bass back to your van, John," he observed, "It's about time for us to head inside."

"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute," Johnny sighed as he stood and carried his bass over his shoulder to the parking lot.

He glanced at Misty and winked once before walking off. Jimmy noted this and shifted a little before leaning over to Gregory.

"Oy, Greg," Jimmy began quietly, "Can I have a sec?"

Gregory shrugged and walked over to the side, leaving Misty and Lynx to converse with Teddy.

"What's up?" Gregory asked with a shrug.

"Um…Gregory…" Jimmy stuttered, "I don't think it's much of my business, but you better keep an eye on John around your little girlfriend. I mean, I know how he is. Alucard is a bit of a charmer…He's very popular with the ladies."

"First of all," Gregory sighed, "Misty's not my girlfriend. Please don't be spreadin' that around. She's not interested in dating me and I don't want her being bothered about it. Second, I'm not worried about her dating Johnny. It's like I said, Misty's not interested in dating right now…"

"Whatever you say," Jimmy shrugged, "But if you really like her as much as you let on, you best try harder at her…"

"And why's that?" Gregory scoffed.

"Because I like her too…" Jimmy shrugged with a grin as he walked back over to the newcomers and Teddy.

Gregory furrowed his brow and trudged back over sadly as Johnny rejoined them as well.

"So do either of you play any instruments?" said bassist asked, turning to Misty and Lynx.

"I dabble in the guitar.." Lynx answered, "and Misty's wicked with the violin, but otherwise, we don't. Misty can sing though."

"That's right, she does!" Jimmy cried excitedly, "But I only heard a taste up at Hot Topic®, you gotta sing for us later when we get to Greg's!"

"Sure…" Misty shrugged, "I guess…I'm really excited to hear Gregory sing. I've never heard him sing. I didn't know he _could_ sing…"

"Oh yeah…" Teddy nodded, "Gregory always gets the lead whenever we do a musical in drama."

"You guys are in drama club?" Lynx scoffed.

"Sure," Johnny shrugged, "We sing a bit too. Performing in the musicals helps us strengthen our vocals."

"How did you meet, Greg--" Misty began before being cut off by the first bell, "I guess I'll just ask you at lunch…"

"Sounds good," Jimmy cheered, offering a thumbs up.

"See ya then," Johnny winked at her before fisting his hands in his pockets and heading off into the school.

"Off to class, Misty!" Jimmy laughed, taking her hand, "Allow me to lead you on to our class."

Misty rolled her eyes and followed him into the school.

"Guess we best get goin' too, eh Greg?" Teddy asked.

"You and Gregory have first class together?" Lynx asked.

Teddy nodded.

"Drama," he clarified, "What do you have?"

Lynx glanced down at his schedule.

"Gah!!" he cried, "World History!!"

"Don't worry," Teddy giggled, "That class aint that hard…"

"I suck at History…" Lynx sighed back, "Oh well…"

"Come on, I'll show you where to go…" Gregory sighed, nodding towards the school, "What's the room number?"

"Um…" Lynx paused as he looked over his schedule, "Room two eleven."

"Oh…That's on the second floor…" Gregory sighed, "Ah well, I can get you there and get to class. If I'm not in our class before the bell, Teddy, let Mrs. MacAlister know where I am and why I'm late."

"Got it," Teddy grinned, "Nice meetin' you Lynx! See ya at lunch!"

Lynx waved after him as he followed Gregory into the school.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, whoever it was that asked me to write an M-rated story with Gregory and Misty, first of all, I apologize that I've not finished it yet. I AM trying to work on it, but I'm having a little writer's block with it. Secondly...who was it...? I don't save any emails I get and I've been so busy with other stuff that I just can't remember who it was that requested the story...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I solely based the schedules off of my own high school schedule. I used the block scheduling, which means the students have 4 classes a day, but the classes are about 88 minutes. Anyway, I'm happy that so many people seem to like this story! X) Thanks for your support! Oh, and YAY! We got to meet the rest of the guys!! XD PLEASE REVIEW!!! Scammy-chan needs teh reviews!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The two classes before lunch passed very smoothly for Misty. She didn't exactly 'excel' in math, so she knew she'd have to pay close attention and write down as many notes and such as she could. Jimmy was also quick to help her catch up on what she'd not been there for. After her geometry class, she and Jimmy parted. While he went to his English class, Misty went to her drama class. This class seemed to go by much more smoothly. However, Misty still felt a little uneasy. She had decided early on that she wouldn't hide her telepathy. In her first two classes thus far, she'd stood up calmly and had stated clearly and carefully that she had telepathic powers. She stressed that though she had these powers, she didn't use them in school. She expressed that she actually rarely used this 'gift' at all. If there were some kind of emergency situation that required her to use this power, she would, but otherwise, she knew not to pry. Surprisingly, both teachers smiled and thanked her before beginning the class. Even as she walked from drama class to the cafeteria, she found herself wondering what was happening. Brushing her hair back as she followed the crowd of students, she found she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't see anyone rushing towards her.

"Hey, Misty!" Jimmy cried excitedly as he hugged her, "Greg's already got our spot saved. Come on! Johnny's waiting in line."

"Kay..." Misty laughed as he dragged her to the line where the bassist was indeed holding a place in line.

"Was that really necessary, Jim?" John sighed as he handed the two a couple of trays.

"Yes, yes it was," Jimmy smirked back proudly.

Shaking her head, Misty followed John through the line and toured the selection. Turning to the lady behind the counter, she requested a cheeseburger with ketchup, mustard, pickles and onions. While the lunch lady processed this order, Misty grabbed a box of fries and an apple before retrieving her finished burger.

"Jeez, why can't they be this fast up at a real fast food place?" she complimented with a bit of a laugh as she took the burger and placed it on her tray as well, "Thanks!"

The lunch lady smiled with a laugh and waved her off. With a bit of a sigh, Misty walked up to the register and paid for her food. Jimmy was quick to her side.

"You wanna soda?" he asked, "It's my day to go get 'em from the machine."

"Sure," Misty shrugged, pulling a few coins from her wallet, "I'll have a Coke."

"No problem," Jimmy winked, "I got Greg and John's orders and money, I'll be back in a moment."

Misty rolled her eyes and followed Johnny over to a table in the corner of the lunchroom where Gregory sat, eating a small order of fries while he wrote in a notebook and studied from a textbook. Misty cocked an eyebrow as she sat down next to him.

"What are you studying so intently that you can only eat a few French fries?" she asked, with a laugh.

Gregory glanced at her before shrugging.

"It's my Zoology homework..." he answered as he returned to his work.

"You got French with Jimmy next right?" Johnny asked as he began eating a plate of spaghetti, "Did you finish your homework for that?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm not finished with this Zoology work..." Gregory laughed back.

"Ah, that makes sense," John chuckled back.

Johnny turned to Misty as she took a big bite of her burger.

"So Misty," he laughed, "Are you enjoying your classes?"

Misty nodded before swallowing and smiling a little as she grabbed some fries.

"They're not bad," she answered, "I usually suck at math, but I think I'll be able to make it through the class with Jimmy's help, eh?"

"Oh yeah," Johnny laughed, "He's very eager to teach you."

"Yeah, I noticed," Misty laughed as well, "And I really like drama...It's very fun."

Johnny nodded as Jimmy ran over to their table and carefully sat the drinks down.

"Jimmy, we're not opening them for at least five minutes, you realize that," Gregory informed him without looking up from his book.

Johnny leaned over to Misty.

"Jimmy enjoys tampering with our sodas," he explained.

"I gathered," Misty nodded as she went back to eating, "Anyway, tell me you guys, how did you meet Gregory?"

"Well..." Johnny began, thinking for a moment, "It was last year...um...in the middle of the year...It wasn't too long after he came to the school, I think...Jimmy was the one who introduced him to Teddy and I. the three of us had already had the band formed, but we needed a lead singer to really jump-start it..."

"One day, Gregory comes down to drama club and asks to try out," Jimmy asked, "Our drama club usually does musicals so he had to sing for a part."

"He was really good," Johnny smirked, "He also had the look we all were going for so, after he tried out--got into the drama club as well--and we were set to leave, we caught up to him and asked him to join. And the rest is history."

"I see..." Misty nodded.

"How 'bout you?" Jimmy asked, "How did you meet Gregory?"

Gregory glanced at her carefully as she smiled and set her lunch aside.

"Well," she began slowly, "Last year, before Lynx and I left and when Gregory and his family first arrived, Lynx and I were also dealing with Tony and his family moving in. We lived in this empty house for a long time and no one knew we were there. Well, in comes the Thompsons. We made a deal that let Lynx and I live there on rent and such and the family moved right on in. Not too long after, Tony med Rudolph, Gregory's little brother. The two became fast friends. At school, Tony was picked on a lot because he'd talk about vampires so much, so I was happy he'd made such a good friend. However, the Sackville-Baggs were in a bit of a bind. This crazy old codger named Rookery was a vampire hunter. He had it in his head that everyone and their grandma were vampires. He saw Greg and his family and went psycho. He actually stole a family heirloom from them. Well, I knew I had to help. I mean, Tony had found a friend I was going to help them. Long story short, we got rid of Rookery...kinda made him fall off a cliff...and that was the end of it..."

Jimmy's jaw dropped as he stared at her incredulously. Johnny appeared to be more amused than anything else.

"Wait...you threw some dude off a cliff?!" Jimmy gawked.

"He was trying to kill Greg and his family--_and_ Lynx and myself!" Misty scoffed, "We had to do something..."

"I guess that's true..." Jimmy shrugged.

"That's great..." Johnny laughed, "So he thought you and Lynx were vampires too?"

Misty nodded.

"He _was_ a psycho..."

"Yeah, I know..." Misty laughed back.

"So, what song are you gonna serenade us with after school?" Jimmy asked, returning to his eager persona.

Misty sat back in thought.

"I'm not quite sure yet..." she replied, "I'm sure I'll have thought of something by the end of the day..."

"Oh well..." Jimmy shrugged, "I was kind of hoping for a song to look forward too, but I guess I can settle for waiting..."

Misty shook her head as she finished off her burger before sitting back again. Johnny smiled over his soda at her before setting the can down.

"I'm curious..." he began with a smile, "Do you have a boyfriend...?"

Misty chuckled a little.

"Well, you're rather forward about it, aren't ya?" she giggled, "Well, to answer your question, no, I don't. I'm not looking to date right now..."

"Aw..." Jimmy groaned, slumping back in his seat.

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint," Misty chuckled.

"Oh God...no..." Gregory mumbled, rubbing his temples.

"What?" Misty asked, furrowing her brow.

"Not them..." he moaned, trying to hide.

"Oh no..." Jimmy groaned as well when he caught what Gregory had seen and as he buried his face in his hands.

Misty furrowed her brow and turned to see a couple of dark-clad girls scurrying towards them. They both held a copy of the same book in their hands. Their fingers were crowded by thick, heavy-looking rings and chains hung off of their black pants. They wore tight shirts that revealed their middles and was snug over their chest. The girl on the right had long, dark, brunette hair that fell over her face while her friend had bright, almost platinum blonde hair with a few different color streaks throughout the short tresses. At first glance, they appeared to simply be a couple of fans. However, upon further inspection, Misty was able to see what the boys were dreading.

"Hey, Greggy..." the brunette giggled.

Misty snorted at the pet-name as the Sackville-Bagg grimaced.

"So," the blonde cackled, turning to Misty, "Is your name 'Bella' or something?"

Misty rolled her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose as she cast a hateful glare at the Twilight books nestled safely in the girls' arms.

"No," she groaned, "My name is Misty..."

"Oh..." the blonde sighed, "That's too bad...a girl sitting with the vampire boys...we woulda thought for sure you were..."

"No, I'm not some stupid slut named 'Bella' who falls in love with some dick vampire at first sight. Sorry. Not my thing," Misty spat back.

"Greggy," the brunette began again, ignoring Misty's hatred, "If you're all supposed to be vampires, why don't you sparkle all pretty in the sunlight...?"

"And shouldn't you get some kinda contacts for the look so it can look like your eyes change colors?" the blonde added.

"Your turn Johnny..." Gregory moaned.

"Oh, but Greg, don't you wanna take this one?" Johnny laughed.

"No!" Gregory snapped back as he lay his head in his arms, "Make the Witless Wonders go away!"

Johnny shook his head before turning to the two.

"Liv, Jules," he began, "Get outta here...If the best you can infer about vampires is from reading that epic failure, Twilight, then you really have no business being around us."

"What are you talking about?!" the blonde, Liv, gasped, clutching her book to her chest, "This is just how vampires are!"

Misty snorted again, drawing the girls to look at her almost spitefully.

"And what do you know about vampires?" the brunette, Jules scoffed.

"A helluva lot more than you, it seems," Misty chuckled.

"Oh really...?" Liv snarled, "So what is it you know that we don't?"

"Well, the first thing is definitely that vampires don't sparkle..." Misty scoffed, "If you ever described one of these boys as 'sparkly'...I would assume the first thought in most people's minds would be that they're gay not vampires. I also know that vampires' eyes don't change colors when they're 'hungry'. That's bull...I know they can change into bats...I know they burn in sunlight, they sleep in coffins, they turn humans by drinking even a little taste of blood, can cross running water, enter a house without being asked, do not rise from the dead, are not evil by nature, crosses and holy water hurt them, they can fly, they can be photographed and seen vaguely in mirrors and are not immortal...A stake through the heart will kill anyone, even a vampire, but so will fire, electricity, or a fall they don't break free from. They're tougher than us weak, mortal humans, but they aren't indestructible. See, I know quite a lot..."

They stared at her, slack-jawed as she took a sip of her Coke. Johnny glanced at the girls.

"In case you missed it," he began carefully, "She just 'served' ya. Now get lost already. We're tired of lookin' at your faces."

The girls sputtered something unintelligible before scurrying off, embarrassed.

"That was beautiful!!" Jimmy cackled, "None of us have ever gotten rid of the Gruesome Twosome so fast before!!"

Misty shrugged.

"It's all in the attitude," she explained, picking up her apple and taking a quick bite.

"I see," Jimmy chuckled, "That's awesome."

"Oh yeah, Greg," Johnny began, grabbing the Sackville-Bagg's attention, "I nearly forgot, we're staying after tomorrow for drama try-outs."

"What show are you guys puttin' on?" Misty asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Ah, Soundheim's best," Johnny chuckled, "The great tale of Sweeney Todd."

"Oh my God, I love Sweeney Todd!!" Misty cried excitedly, "You guys are trying out for it tomorrow."

"Yeah, not that 'Greggy' has to," Jimmy snorted, "He always gets the lead. He'll easily take home the part of Sweeney."

Gregory rolled his eyes.

"I could easily be beaten this year..." he sighed.

"No way," Jimmy scoffed, "You're perfect for the part. I mean, look at you. You look so much like him as it is. 'Ey! Maybe Misty can play Ms. Lovette?"

"I think I'll pass," Misty laughed back, "I'm not very interested in on-stage stuff. I might ask to do some backdrops and stuff, but I don't think I'm comfortable with acting..."

"If you can sing like Lynx says, I think you'd make a nice Ms. Lovette," Johnny encouraged.

Misty merely shrugged back.

"What part will you try out for?" she asked Johnny.

"Judge Turpin," he answered, "I figure playing the villain might be fun."

"That does sound good..." Misty nodded, "What about you, Jimmy...?"

"I might try out for Anthony," Jimmy shrugged, "and Teddy's gonna shoot for the part of Toby."

"If I know Lynx, he'll try to tackle the part of Pirelli," she laughed, "He's like that..."

"Yeah, even knowing him for a day, I agree with you there," Jimmy laughed.

"Finished!" Gregory sighed, slamming his book closed.

"Just in time, too," Misty laughed, glancing at her watch, "Lunch is almost over, according to the schedule."

"Thank God..." Gregory sighed as he pushed the books aside and hungrily snacked on his fries.

Misty shook her head as she lay her head back and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the day to be over so she could go visit with her dearest friend.

--

A big smile brightened Misty's face as she walked from the school. Fortunately for her, the last two classes had passed by swimmingly. After lunch, she had study hall, which was rather uneventful to say the least and finally she had Psychology with Johnny. Once again, she'd told her teachers about her telepathy. When the Psychology teacher had simply nodded in understanding, she finally just asked why the teachers were being so gracious. The instructor merely explained that her honesty about her gift instead of hiding it had driven him and the rest of the teachers to trust her word. All in all, it was a good day. Johnny walked swiftly beside her, leading her to his van and determined to reach it first to open the door for her. She'd noticed how he acted rather like a gentleman. It was a nice change from Lynx. The other guys were waiting at the van, leaning against the vehicle as they waited for the bassist to unlock the doors.

"Hey Misty!" Jimmy waved, "How did you enjoy the rest of your day?"

Misty cocked an eyebrow when she noted that his hair was relatively damp and that his face was a little red. She surmised he'd just come from Gym class.

"My day was alright," she answered, "I'm lovin' Psychology...How about you, Lynx? How was your day?"

"Rather dreadful," Lynx groaned, "History sucks. English wasn't too bad...Computers wasn't horrible...I must say, I like Zoology pretty well. The teach is real cool."

"That's good," Misty nodded as Johnny opened the door for her to step into the, front middle seat.

"Oy, Johnny," Lynx began, "You mind letting us play you this mix CD we made a while back. It's real great."

"I guess I don't mind," Johnny shrugged, climbing into the driver's seat.

Gregory sat in front with him and Misty while Lynx sat in back between Jimmy and Teddy. Misty reached into her bag that she'd set on the floor in front of her and retrieved a CD and case. On the case was a big piece of scotch tape with the words 'VOLTAIRE MIX' written neatly in Sharpie. With a small smile, and after she pulled on her seat belt so Johnny wouldn't be waiting on her to get going, she opened the case and pulled out the disk. As Johnny pulled out of the parking space, she placed the CD in the drive and sat back to wait. Lynx shout out a cheer when he heard the music before composing himself a little to sing.

"Well the moon was full and the color of blood  
The night the pirates came to the Vampire Club  
The leader was tall and snide and slim  
He looked like a gay Captain Morgan!"

The band mates howled with laughter both at Lynx and the song as the newcomers danced as well.

"Well he recognized a vampire from his school  
And he did something that was most uncool  
He said, 'Hey everybody, see the fool in the cape?  
'His name is Bernie Weinstein and he's in the eighth grade!'"

They laughed even harder as Misty joined in the chorus.

"Fangs were flyin' capes were torn  
Hell hath no fury like a Vampire scorned  
Number one rule in this game:  
Never call him by his real name  
Wigs were pulled, top hats were crushed  
By pointy boots in a rush  
And Borris at the bar, orders a Bud and says,  
'It's just another night at the Vampire Club.'"

There was a short musical interlude before Lynx pointed and Misty and kept singing.

"Misty lost a fang in the ladies room  
We all laughed and called her 'Snaggletooth!'  
Dee was mad cause she broke his cane  
And he flushed his contacts down the drain  
There was so much angst after the fight  
Vlad and Akasha broke up that night  
While some rivet-heads danced in a puddle of goo  
That used to be 'Father' you-know-who!"

This time, the rest of the guys started singing along with the chorus.

""Fangs were flyin' capes were torn  
Hell hath no fury like a Vampire scorned  
Number one rule in this game:  
Never call him by his real name  
Wigs were pulled, top hats were crushed  
By pointy boots in a rush  
And Borris at the bar, orders a Bud and says,  
'It's just another night at the Vampire Club.'"

Another musical interlude followed, this one longer than the first, before it started up with the last verse, which Lynx sang gayly.

"Well it's hard to believe, but they're still around  
When they hang out, it's alway upside down  
Dressed in black from toe to head, singing--"

"Bella Lugosi's still undead!" Misty threw in as Lynx pointed to her for the song.

They laughed again before Lynx took over.

"A gaggle of goths is a peaceful sight  
We'd do anything to avoid a fight  
But if you really wanna see some gore and blood  
Wait till the Ravers come to the Vampire Club!

Fangs were flyin' capes were torn  
Hell hath no fury like a Vampire scorned  
Number one rule in this game:  
Never call him by his real name  
Wigs were pulled, top hats were crushed  
By pointy boots in a rush  
And Borris at the bar, orders a Bud and says,  
'It's just another night at the Vampire Club'...."

The boys cackled with laughter as Misty retrieved the CD.

"That was brilliant!" Jimmy howled.

"I see why you wanted us to hear that..." Gregory laughed, brushing his hair out of his face.

"I love that song," she giggled back, "I thought you guys might enjoy it."

"Let's listen to it on the way back in case we're in bad spirits..." Teddy suggested, "I know I'll feel pretty down when I leave the hospital...I like that old guy...he's real nice..."

Misty smiled.

"That's a great idea," she chuckled, "We'll have to do that."

Lynx smiled and looked around before jumping into random song;

"Misty lost a fang in the ladies room  
We all laughed and called her 'Snaggletooth!"

Misty rolled her eyes and groaned; this was going to be a long drive...

* * *

**A/N: Okay those vampire facts were references to Darren Shan's vampires from Cirque du Freak and (obviously) the Little Vampire vampires...:)**

**Anyway, not much to say about this one...um...lots of Twilight hate goin' on in this one, so for those Twilight sheep out there reading this...well...yeah, no one cares...so there...:)**

**For those who DID like this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Scammy-chan needs her reviews!!!!  
**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When they reached the hospital room, Lynx ran in first, excitedly.

"Helloooooo Bill!!" he cried giddily as he hopped into the room.

Bill held his chest, feigning a heart attack.

"Oh, my...don't do that, Lynx," he scolded playfully, "You know I can't take many more surprises."

"Well, you're gonna hate this then..." Lynx laughed as he turned to the door.

Misty poked her head in before walking into the room. The band mates followed, all whooping and hollering; excited to see him.

"Boys!!" Bill cried happily, "You came to visit! Well, isn't this nice?"

"Of course we came to see you," Johnny grinned, shaking his hand when offered.

"Yeah," Teddy giggled, hugging him, "Why would we pass up the chance to visit with the coolest caretaker?"

"Well, that's mighty neighborly..." Bill chuckled, coughing slightly as Jimmy clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"So, Bill, how ya holdin' up?" Lynx asked sitting on the bed at Bill's feet.

"Oh...I just am..." Bill sighed, before sitting up again, "I almost forgot. I had something to give you, Lynx."

"Oh, you shouldn't have--what'd ya get me?!" he clapped excitedly.

"I saw this and thought I'd get it as a welcome home gift for ya," Bill explained, reaching onto the table for a neatly-wrapped gift, "Lucky me I had it in me pocket the day I was brought here, eh?"

Lynx smiled.

"I guess so..." he laughed as he took the gift, "You really shouldn't have...I woulda thought you'd get something for Misty...."

"Bill knows he doesn't have to give me anything..." Misty smiled, "I just like seein' him."

Bill nodded and smiled at her. They all whipped their attention back to Lynx, however, when he gasped loudly and started cheering.

"What is it?" Misty scoffed.

"The Proclaimers CD I've been wanting!!!" Lynx cheered, "Misty wouldn't let me get it!"

"For good reason..." Misty laughed back, shaking her head and glancing at the confused band mates, "You'll see why on the ride home."

"Bill, this is so cool, thank you!!!" Lynx cried happily as he hugged the man, "Oh, we're gonna totally jam to this on the way home!!"

"I thought that'd make your day," Bill chuckled, patting his back before the teen pulled back again.

"So how are you feeling today?" Misty asked.

"I'm feeling great," Bill smiled before winking a little, "How was your first day back at school?"

"Not bad actually..." Misty smiled, "I like my classes...and I know the guys won't mind helping me with anything I've missed."

"Oh yes," Bill nodded, "That's a good lot these boys."

"I don't get it, aren't you guys supposed to be the goth vampire kids who aren't very...agreeable...?" Lynx asked, tearing himself from his euphoria over his new CD.

"Ya'd think," Teddy shrugged with a laugh, "But no. We don't see why we have to be all dark and angry all the time. Just because we dress like this and have darker and more 'vampire-like' thoughts, doesn't mean we have to conform to that stereotype. We're not juveniles. We might try things that aren't approved of, but we never stick with them. We're just...different..."

"Nothing wrong with different," Misty grinned, "So you guys aren't the stereotypical gothic band who goes out and sneaks a beer or a joint between shows or nothing?"

"Nah," Jimmy shook his head, "That's just stupid. We've got killer skills as it is, why muck it up with weed or booze?"

"Wow..." Lynx scoffed.

"Again, nothing wrong with that..." Misty shrugged, "It means you guys have standards and values in your life. You don't see much of that these days, eh Bill?"

"No, you don't," Bill agreed, "Like I said, that there's a good lot."

"Don't worry, Bill," Misty laughed, "Besides Lynx, I'm careful about choosing my social circles."

"Yeah..." Lynx laughed before glaring playfully, "Ey!"

They laughed for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company before a nurse walked into the room.

"I'm sorry," she began in a light voice, "But I'm afraid your friend there is scheduled for chemo today...I'm afraid you all will have to leave."

Misty frowned. She and Lynx had visited many hospitals while they were in America, searching for a cure for her burn. While there, they'd also seen many cancer patients lying in bed. What saddened her about that was just how the patient looked after their chemo therapy. They looked more tired--more dead. It was a miserable sight. With a sigh, though, she stood and kissed his forehead. It was best not to keep the doctors waiting. It hurt, but they had to try to help him fight. After the band mates and Lynx offered their condolences and best wishes, they filed out of the room. Lynx smiled a little and waved the CD around.

"This'll lift everyone's spirits!" he laughed, "Forget Voltaire! Lynxy's got the Proclaimers!"

"What songs do they do?" Johnny asked thoughtfully.

"The ones Lynx wants to hear will be 'I'm On My Way', and 'I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)'," Misty explained with a grin, "Those are his favorite songs...possibly ever..."

"I know those songs," Johnny nodded, "I guess it's alright...Just don't go overboard..."

Misty laughed out loud and turned to him.

"You don't know Lynx..." she laughed.

"But I would walk 500 miles," Lynx sang loudly, skipping through the halls a little,  
"And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked  
A thousand miles to fall down  
At your door!"

Misty shook her head.

"Told ya..." she sighed, shrugging and following him to the elevator, where Lynx continued to sing.

--

The ride home was actually much more enjoyable than she'd thought. The other guys didn't seem to mind Lynx's singing and even joined in after a while. At the moment, they were just finishing up 'I'm On My Way', with Lynx singing the loudest.

"I'm on my way to what I want from this world  
And years from now you'll make it to the next world  
And everything that you receive up yonder  
Is what you give to me the day I wonder  
I'm on my way to what I want from this world  
And years from now you'll make it to the next world  
And everything that you receive up yonder  
Is what you give to me the day I wonder

They continued their chorus of 'I'm on my way's as Johnny pulled into Gregory's driveway. Anna was waiting outside and ran up to them as they began walking to the door.

"Misty!" she cried excitedly, "I'm so glad your back...Wanna read my poems now?"

"I'm sorry, Anna..." Misty sighed, "It'll have to wait. I've got some homework to finish up for Psychology...And I wanna watch your brother's band while they practice."

"Alright...How 'bout after dinner?"

"Sounds perfect."

Anna beamed before skipping away into the house to find Rudolph and Tony. Misty glanced back at the band to find them unloading a few instruments. Gregory and Teddy were helping with a few of the stands and a couple extra guitars while Johnny an Jimmy retrieved their own instruments.

"What about the drum kit?" Lynx asked.

"Too much of a hassle to get it out of the van for anything but concerts," Teddy explained, "We have a drum kit at each house."

"That must've set you back..." Misty awed.

"Not really," Teddy shrugged, "Like I said, my uncle has a recording studio. He's got loads of extra instruments and stuff so we just moved three of the drum sets to each other's place, I have one at home and then we keep this one here in the back for gigs we get."

"Not a bad system, I guess," Lynx shrugged before walking into the house, humming 'I'm Gonna Be' as he went.

Misty shook her head.

"I know what you're thinking..." she laughed, "Lynx is a nutball...you are correct...He is..."

The boys laughed at the joke as they began to walk inside.

"Where do you guys practice?" Misty asked, glancing at Johnny as he walked beside her.

"Basement here...garage at my house and Jim's and either in Ted's basement or recording studio," he answered.

"Oh, I see...alright..." Misty nodded.

Knowing that, she ran off into the house to open the basement door. The boys thanked her as they slipped past and down the stairs. Once they were safely through the door, Misty walked away and to the kitchen. Freda smiled when she saw her.

"Oh, I'm glad you're here," she sighed, "Will you take these down to the boys? I'm sure they'd like something to eat before they start."

"No problem," Misty smiled as she picked up the tray of sandwiches, "By the way, where's Lynx?"

"I think he went upstairs," Freda answered.

"Alright, tell him we're downstairs, then," Misty spoke tiredly.

"I will," Freda smiled "There are sodas in the mini fridge downstairs if you want one."

"Thanks!" Misty cried back as she turned and left the kitchen, heading for the basement.

She was awe-struck when she reached the bottom step and looked around. There were what could be described as spotlights hanging from the ceiling and amps stacked to the ceiling. The boys were busy setting up the microphone in the middle of one of the areas. Stylish, dome chairs circled the instruments--possibly for the families to sit and watch. A small table sat between a few of the chairs as well. The mini fridge Freda spoke of was against the wall to her right. Teddy's drum kit was in the very back, as per usual with bands and Jimmy and Johnny had placed their instruments on stands on either side of the drums. There were cobwebs inhabited by actual spiders--not that she was surprised; this was a basement after all--and fake bats hung from a few of the rafters. Over in an opposite corner of the room sat a large entertainment area with wire hanging everywhere. There was another room off to the side, a red lightbulb jutting out of the wall beside it and its door closed with a sign on it reading 'Dark Room: Do NOT enter when red light is on.

"Pretty cool setup you guys have here..." she mused with a nod as she walked over and sat down the tray, "Anyone hungry?"

"Hell yeah!" Jimmy whooped, walking over to her and retrieving one of the sandwiches, "Thank you."

"Thank Freda," Misty corrected, "She's the one who made the sandwiches."

"Thank you Freda!!!" Jimmy shouted as he stared up at the ceiling.

Misty shook her head and walked over to one of the chairs before sitting down and relishing in the comfort. Removing her shoulder bag, she stood and walked over to the mini fridge; she wasn't very keen on letting Jimmy get her soda again. It wasn't that she found him untrustworthy. However, that didn't mean she wanted to risk getting soda pop in her face either. After grabbing a Coca-Cola, she walked back on over to her chair before opening it and taking a sip. She wasn't sure what it was about the bubbly beverage, but it always made her feel better after a long day. She glanced at the boys as they went over a few of their favorite songs.

"So what are you guys gonna play first?" she asked.

"We aren't playing anything till you tell us what you're gonna sing to us," Jimmy chuckled back almost devilishly.

Misty sneered at him before sitting back and thinking.

"Well, I did have one in mind..." she replied, "It's one of my favorites..."

"What is it?" Teddy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"It's called 'Fully Alive', by Flyleaf..." she answered, almost dazedly, "Do you know it?"

She was glad the chair was rounded over her head so they couldn't see her. The song had been heavy on her mind for a while. Often, she'd feel the same way, though she'd never voice this feeling. Johnny nodded as he furrowed his brow and looked at her.

"Yeah, we know that one," he told her, "Give us a minute to finish eating and we'll start."

"Okay, everyone; relax!!" Lynx shouted as he hopped down the stairs, "I have arrived!"

"You were gone?" Teddy quipped, earning a fierce laugh from the others and a bit of a scowl from Lynx.

"Ha ha, real funny..." he scoffed playfully, "So whatchoo guys doin'?"

"Nothin' really," Gregory shrugged back as he finished hooking up the microphone stand.

"Just gettin' a little somethin' to eat," Jim smiled as he took a but of his sandwich.

"Sure," Gregory smirked, "There's a peanut butter one right here with your name on it."

The boys gave him a strange look. Misty shook her head.

"Since we've been staying here," she explained, "Lynx has had to sleep in Gregory's room on the spare cot. What Gregory didn't know before was that Lynx has a bit of a snoring problem. I learned a long time ago from him crashing on the couch I have in my room during late night study sessions that the easiest way to absolve this problem was to stuff a bit of peanut butter up in his mouth. If I'm not mistaken, Greg's been doin' that since I told him about it..."

"Hell yeah," Gregory sighed, "Otherwise, I wouldn't get a wink a of sleep..."

"Not that you'd need it, eh Greg?" Lynx scoffed, "I thought vampires didn't need sleep 'cept in the day?"

Gregory rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Lynx, I'm a vampire," he sighed, used to this charade by now, "And if you keep up the snoring, I'll bite you in your sleep!"

"I'd do what he says Lynx," Misty laughed, playing along, "Vampires can be mighty unreasonable if they're pissed off..."

Lynx shook his head and walked over to one of the chairs to sit down. Misty reached into her bag and retrieved a sketch book and a box of pencils. After she'd sang her bit, she would get to work on a drawing. Once the boys had finished eating, the wiped their hands off and walked over to their instruments. Gregory grabbed two microphones and handed one to Misty before walking back to be sure the amps would work.

"How can your parents let you play music down here with all those speakers and not have the house shake?" Lynx scoffed.

"We sound-proofed the basement," Gregory explained, "Little more than the beat will get out."

"That's cool," Lynx nodded, "Misty did the same with her bedroom."

"Only because if I was working on something late at night, I wanted to be sure I didn't do anything to wake the Thomspons," Misty sighed back as she stood and placed the microphone on it's stand.

Lynx shrugged.

"Fully Alive, right?" Johnny asked, checking to make sure his bass was tuned.

"Yeah," Misty nodded with a sigh.

When they were ready, they started. Misty bobbed her head with the music and tapped her foot, waiting for the moment to start. She didn't have to wait long, of course, before the music cued her to begin.

"Telling Layla's story spoken  
'Bout how all her bones are broken  
Hammers fall on all the pieces  
Two months in the cover creases"

She took a moment and licked her lips before continuing to the chorus.

"Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
Now she knows  
How to believe in futures

All my complaints shrink to nothing  
I'm ashamed of all my somethings  
She's glad for one day of comfort  
Only because she has suffered"

The boys nodded to each other approvingly as they kept playing.

"Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
Now she knows  
How to believe in futures

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
Now she knows  
How to believe in futures"

She closed her eyes during the interlude, simply enjoying the music.

"Fully alive...  
Fully alive...

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
Now she knows  
How to believe in futures

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
Now she knows  
How to believe in futures"

When the music stopped, she glanced at them and shrugged. Jimmy applauded.

"I loved it!" he cried excitedly, "Wow, Lynx, you weren't kidding. She can really sing."

"Dude, shut up..." Misty sighed, "I really don't care if I can sing or not...That's not something I strive for..."

"Well, you should..." Teddy shrugged, "You really oughta try out for the musical..."

"I really don't want to..." Misty sighed.

"My turn!!" Lynx cried happily, "Lemme do somethin'!"

"The Proclaimers again?" Misty smirked back.

"Nah, Nickelback," Lynx smirked.

"Oh...which song...?" Misty asked.

"If Today Was Your Last Day," Lynx replied, "I love that song...and it fits my vocals...:

Misty rolled her eyes.

"You guys know that song?" she asked, glancing at the boys.

They nodded.

"It's up to you then," she shrugged with a laugh, going back to sit down.

"Why not?" Jimmy shrugged, "Take to the mic Lynx."

"Yay!!" Lynx cheered as he hopped up and took the mic in his hand.

He waited for the boys to start their playing. Gregory took another mic stand, to sing any back-up he knew was in the song. He often preferred singing back-up. Being up in front and under those hot lights always got to him, but he was usually able to pull through and get through the concert. Johnny had a few songs he enjoyed singing with Greg singing back-up, but there were few. So, when Lynx started singing, Gregory through out a few of the lines here and there to add to the harmony.

"My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride"

They both started singing here and even the band contributed once or twice. Misty, meanwhile, had started sketching. Her pencil moved like lightening across the page as her eyes darted back and forth between Gregory and the paper. She would be sure to draw the rest of the band, but for now, she wanted to get Gregory only to start small with a face she knew very well.

"If today was your last day  
Tomorrow was too lat  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday? (Would you? Would you?)  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you have? (Would you? Would you?)  
If today was your last day (Would you? Would you?)  
If today was your last day..."

Lynx danced a little to the music as before starting up again.

"Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live it like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life (Would you? Would you?)"

He threw his arm around Gregory's shoulder as the chorus came up again.

"If today was your last day  
Tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday? (Would you? Would you?)  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you have? (Would you? Would you?)  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies? (Would you? Could you?)"

He nodded to Misty.

"Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'll finally fall in love? (finally fall in love)  
If today was your last day..."

He took a deep breath for the bridge.

"If today was your last day...  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
'Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day  
Tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday...."

"Last bit Greg!" he shouted with a laugh.

"Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you have? (Would you? Would you?)  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies? (Would you? Could you?)"  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'll finally fall in love?  
If today was your last day..."

Once the music had ended, the boys applauded.

"Wow, Lynx," Teddy laughed, "You really CAN sing well when you put your mind to it..."

"Yes I know," Lynx sniffed in a 'high-and-mighty' way.

"So Gregory..." Misty smiled, "What do we get to hear you sing?"

"I guess we could sing the song we wrote..." he shrugged, "If that's alright with them..."

"Sure," Jimmy shrugged, "Shall we get started then?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I DON'T own the songs there or in this chapter. Just throwin' that out there so no one complains.**

**Anyway, Yay! Chapters in one week! I'm on a roll!! Course, most of this one WAS a bunch of songs, but still, I'm going by words and this met my 3000 word requirement for chapters. So it was good. Besides, I'm glad it ended there. That just means you guys can look forward to Greg's singing for the next chapter lolz**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"**_These are my friends  
See how they glisten  
See this one shine  
How he smiles in the light  
My friend  
My faithful friend  
Speak to me friend  
Whisper, I'll listen  
I know, I know  
You've been locked out of sigh  
All these years  
Like me my friend  
Well I've come home  
To find you waiting.  
Home...and we're together  
And we'll do wonders.  
Won't we?_**"

The director nodded as he watched and listened from the auditorium seats. Misty stood near the back of the stage, working on designs for the set and humming the same song to herself as it played in her mp3 player. Gregory took a deep breath before going on in his strong, but dulcet tone. However, he was not alone as Misty began singing to herself.

"_**You there my friend **(I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd)**  
Come let me hold you** (If you only knew Mr. Todd)**  
Now, with a sigh** (Ooh Mr. Todd)**  
You grow warm in my hand**__ (You're warm in my hand)  
**My friends!**__ (You've come home!)  
**My clever friend...**__(Always had a fondness for you I did)_"

Gregory glanced back at her a little before moving on with her singing along to her own track. She'd caught the attention of the director as well, who was now watching her and listening to her voice and Gregory's together.

"_**Rest now, my friends  
Soon I'll unfold you**__ (Never you fear Mr. Todd)**  
Soon you'll know **__(You can move in here Mr. Todd)**  
Splendors**__**you'll never have dreamed**_** (**_Splendors you never have dreamed)**  
All your days**__ (All your days will be yours!)**  
My lucky friends!**__ (I'm your friend)**  
Till now your shine**__ (And you're mine!)  
Don't they shine beautiful?**  
Was merely silver **__(Silver's good enough for me)**  
Friends!**__ (Mr. T...)**  
You shall drip rubies!  
You'll soon drip precious...rubies....**_"

For a moment all was silent as they stared at Misty carefully. She was still swaying a little to the music in her ear phones. After a moment, she lifted her pencil from the paper she'd been sketching on and spoke in a deep tone to match Johnny Depp's.

"At last!" she cried, "My arm is complete again!!"

Lynx rolled his eyes as he nudged the back of her knee with his foot, drawing her from her music and to turn to him. She started when she saw everyone staring before pouting a little.

"I was singing out loud again, wasn't I?" she asked sourly.

"Yeah..." Lynx laughed, "You were."

"Dammit..." she sighed to herself before turning to the director, "I'm sorry, sir, I have the Sweeney Todd movie soundtrack and I thought I'd listen to it a little...I guess I get a little absorbed with the lyrics..."

"No, no, that's quite alright..." the director stuttered as he stood slowly, "Could you come forward, though?"

Misty shrugged and did as he asked.

"Sing another song from the musical," he demanded gently, "Your voice worked very beautifully with Gregory's. I'd like to hear you sing by yourself. Sing...'Worst Pies in London' for me."

Misty furrowed her brow, but nodded and searched through her songs on her mp3 player to get the music in her head; keeping one earphone in. After a moment, she began.

"_Wait! What's your rush? What's your hurry?  
You gave me such a fright I thought you was a ghost  
Half a minute can't you sit, sit you down, sit!  
All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks  
Did you come in for a pie sir?  
Do forgive me if my head's a little vague  
What was that?  
But you'd think we had the plague.  
From the way that people keep avoiding!  
No you don't!  
Heaven knows I try, sir!  
But there's no one comes in even to inhale!  
Right you are, sir, would you like a drop of ale?  
Mind you I can hardly blame them!  
These are probably the worst pies in London.  
I know why nobody cares to take them!  
I should know!  
I make them!  
But good? No...  
The worst pies in London...  
Even that's polite! The worst pies in London!  
If you doubt it take a bite!  
Is that just disgusting?  
You have to concede it!  
It's nothing but crusting!  
Here drink this, you'll need it.  
The worst pies in London  
And no wonder with the price of meat  
What it is  
When you get it  
If you get it.  
Never thought I'd live to see the day.  
Men'd think it was a treat  
Findin' poor  
Animals  
That are dyin' in the street.  
Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop.  
Does a business, but I notice something weird.  
Lately, all her neighbors cats have disappeared.  
Have to hand it to her!  
What a course, enterprise!  
Poppin' pussies into pies!  
Wouldn't do in my shop!  
Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick!  
And I'm telling you them pussycats is quick.  
No denying times is hard, sir!  
Even harder than the worst pies in London.  
Only lard and nothing more-  
Is that just revolting?  
All greasy and gritty?  
It looks like it's molting!  
And tastes like...well pity.  
A woman alone...with limited wind  
And the worst pies in London!  
Ah, sir  
Times is hard.  
Times is hard._"

She fisted her hands in her pockets once the song was over and turned the mp3 player off for the moment. The director nodded a few times as he eyed her and Gregory in thought.

"Alright," he spoke after a long moment, "Thank you."

Misty rolled her eyes and returned to working on sketch designs for the set while Lynx stepped up to audition.

"Alright," the director mused, "You're Lynx yes? Trying out for...Mr. Pirelli..."

Lynx nodded and cleared his throat as he grinned excitedly.

"_I am Adolfo Pirelli  
Da king of da barbers  
Da barber of kings  
E buon giorno, good day  
I blow you a kiss!_

_And I, da so famous Pirelli  
I wish-a to know-a  
Who has-a the nerve-a to say  
My elixir is piss!  
Who says this?!_"

The director nodded as he wrote something down before Lynx started again. He knew he'd have to sing more to be sure of his part in the play.

"_Now signorini, signori  
We mix-a da lather  
But first-a you gather around  
Signorini, signori  
You looking a man  
Who had-a da glory  
To shave-a da Pope!  
Mr. Sweeney whoever--  
I beg-a you pardon  
You'll probably say it was only a cardinal--  
Nope!  
It was-a da pope!_"

There was a murmur of giggles from the people in the auditorium.

"_To shave-a da face  
To cut-a da hair  
Require da grace  
Require da flair  
For if-a you slip  
You nick da skin  
You clip-a da chin  
You rip-a da lip a bit beyond-a repair!_

_To shave-a da face  
Or even a part  
Widout it-a smart  
Require da heart!  
Not just-a da flash  
It take-a panache  
It take-a da passion for da art_

_To shave-a da face  
To trim-a da beard  
To make-a da bristle  
Clean like a whistle  
Dis is from early infancy  
Da talent give to me  
By God!_"

Another short murmur of laughs rumbled through the room.

"_It take-a da skill  
It take-a da brains  
It take-a da will  
To take-a da pains!  
It take-a da pace  
It take-a da graaaace!_"

When Lynx hit that amazingly high note, a long cackle tore through the auditorium. However, that didn't stop Lynx from finishing his note and ending the note. The director clapped, praising Lynx for hitting such a difficult note and keeping a straight face while doing so. He seemed very impressed that Lynx was able to conquer such fast and difficult lyrics. He wasn't the only one to applaud, though, and was joined by the others in the room. Lynx smirked a little and took a bow.

"Well, I think we have Todd and Pirelli pretty much written up," he chuckled.

"Really?!" Lynx cried excitedly, "Alright!!"

With that, he bounded off the stage, cheering. The director laughed and shook his head.

"Alright," he sighed, "Jonathan, you're auditioning for the role of the judge?"

Johnny's ears burned in embarrassment as he stepped onto the stage and took a tentative glance at Misty.

"That's 'Johnny'," he mumbled, though loud enough for the man to hear, "And yes..."

"I'm sorry, yes, Johnny," the director nodded before glancing around, "Um...Gregory?"

The Sackville-Bagg glanced up at him.

"Would you mind coming forward?" the director asked, "I want to hear Johnny sing with you...to test your harmony."

Gregory nodded and stepped forward to stand beside Johnny.

"Johnny, you start," the director grinned.

Johnny took a deep breath before beginning.

"**_You see sir, a man infatuate with love  
Her ardent and eager slave  
So fetch the pomade and pumice stone  
And lend me a more seductive tone  
A sprinkling perhaps of French cologne  
But first, sir, I think...a shave..._**"

There was a pause before Gregory sang his part.

"_The closest I ever gave..._"

To the surprise of most of the people, Gregory even whistled the tune of the last line shortly afterward.

"You're in a merry mood today, Mr. Todd," Johnny spoke in a superficial tone.

Gregory answered him with singing.

"_Tis your delight, sir, catching fire  
From one man to the next._"

"_**Tis true, sir, love can still inspire  
The blood, to pound, the heart leap higher  
What more--**_"

"_What more?_"

"**Can man require**"

"**_Than love, sir?_"**

"_More than love, sir?_"

"_**What, sir?**_"

"_Women_"

"_**Ah, yes...women**_"

"_Pretty women_"

Curiously, the two glanced at Misty slightly before continuing with Johnny singing (somewhat) and Gregory whistling.

"**_Bom-bom-bom-bom-bom-bom-bom-bom  
Bom-bom-bom-bom-bom-bom-bom-bom_**"

After a moment, Johnny bowed his head and let Gregory take over a little.

"_Now then, my friend  
Now to your purpose  
Patience...Enjoy it  
Revenge can't be taken in haste--_"

"_**Make haste and if we wed,  
You'll be commended, sir**_"

"_My lord...  
And who, may it be said is your intended, sir?_"

"**_My ward..._**"

Johnny paused.

"And pretty as a rosebud..." he murmured.

"Pretty as her mother?" Gregory hissed back.

"What?" Johnny asked, glancing at him curiously as he stayed in character, "What was that?"

"Nothing, sir. Nothing," Gregory stuttered before smirking, "Shall we proceed?"

"_Pretty women  
Fascinating__  
Sipping coffee  
Dancing  
Pretty women  
Are a wonder  
Pretty women  
Sitting in the window  
Or standing on the stair...  
Something in them cheers the air..._

_Pretty women_"

"_**Silhouetted**_"

"_Stay within yo_u"

"_**Glancing**_"

"_Stay forever_"

"**_Breathing lightly_**"

"_Pretty women_"

"**Pretty women**"

"_Blowing out their_ (_**Blowing out their**_)"

"**Candles**"

"_Or combing out their..._(_**Combing out their**_)"

"**Hair**"

"**_Then they leave..._**"

"_Even when they leave..._"

"_**Even when they leave you and vanish**_ (_They still..._)

_**They somehow can still remain with you **_(_Are there..._)"

"_They're there..._"

"**_With you..._**"

"**Pretty women**"

"_At the mirror_"

"_**In the garden**_"

"_Letter writing_"

"_**Flower picking**_"

"_Weather watching_"

"**How they make a man see  
Proof of heaven  
As you're living  
Pretty Women (**_Sir!_**)  
Pretty Women (**_Yes!_**)  
Pretty Women  
Pretty Women  
Pretty women...**"

"Very good," the director clapped when the two reached the sudden end of the song, "Thank you, Johnny..."

The bassist took a bow before walking over to chat with Misty and while Gregory did the same.

"Let's see..." the director smiled, "I believe Jimmy is next, yes?"

"Yup!" Jimmy cried as he skipped up to the stage.

"And you are trying out for which part?"

"Anthony."

"Alright."

Jimmy cleared his throat before composing himself.

"_I feel you Johanna  
I feel you  
I was half-convinced I'd wakened  
Satisfied enough to dream you  
Happily I was mistaken  
Johanna...  
I'll steal you, Johanna  
I'll steal you  
Do they think that walls can hide you?  
Even now, I'm at your window  
I am in the dark beside you  
Buried sweetly in your yellow hair!  
I feel you, Johanna  
And one day  
I'll steal you...  
Till I'm with you then,  
I'm with you there  
Sweetly buried in your yellow hair..._"

The director nodded approvingly.

"Very nice performance," he nodded, "Alright, Um...Let's have little Teddy up, shall we?"

Teddy blushed and walked onto the stage. He hated being called 'little'.

"Alright, it says here you want to try out for 'Toby'?"

Teddy nodded.

"Okay, sing 'Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, then," the director ordered in a gentle tone, "Gregory, please sing any of Todd's parts so the boy can stay on track with the song."

The two nodded and took a deep breath.

"_Ladies and gentlemen  
May I have your attention please?!_

_Do you wake every morning in shame and despair  
To discover your pillow is covered with hair?  
What ought not to be there?_

_Well, ladies and gentlemen  
From now on you can waken at ease!  
You need never again have a worry or care  
I will show you a miracle marvelous rare!  
Gentlemen you are about to see something  
What rose from the dead  
On the top of my head!"_

He paused a moment as he pulled back a little.

_"Twas Pirelli's Miracle Elixir  
That's what did the trick, sir  
True, sir, true_

_Was it quick, sir?  
Did it in a tick, sir  
Just like an Elixir ought to do._

_How about a bottle mister?  
Only costs a penny guaranteed_

_Does Pirelli's stimulate the growth, sir?  
You can have my oath, sir  
Tis unique.  
Rub a minute  
Stimulatin' in't it  
Soon you'll have thin it  
Once a week!_"

Here, Gregory 'interrupted'.

"**_Pardon me, ma'am, what's that awful stench?  
Must be standing near an open trench..._**"

"_Buy Pirelli's  
Miracle Elixir  
Anything wot's slick, sir  
Soon sprouts curls_

_Try Pirelli's!  
When they see how thick, sir  
You can have your pick, sir  
Of the girls!_

_Wanna buy a bottle, missus?_"

"**_What is this?  
Smells like piss  
Looks like piss  
This is piss  
Piss with ink_**"

"_Let Pirelli's  
Miracle Elixir  
Activate your roots, sir--_"

"**_Keep it off your boots, sir  
Eats right through"_**

"_Yes, get Pirelli's!  
Use a bottle of it!  
Ladies seem to love it--_"

"Flies do, too!" Misty cried back at the last moment with a grin.

Teddy blushed and smiled back at her sheepishly before turning back to the director.

"You have a very nice voice..." the man smiled, "You would make an excellent Toby..."

"Thank you, sir!" Teddy smiled brightly before walking over to Misty.

"How'd I do, guys?" he asked.

"You were great!" Lynx laughed back, clapping his shoulder.

"You sing very well," Misty complimented, earning another blush.

"Thank you..." he stuttered back.

"Alright," the director called, "Olivia, you're next."

The blonde girl who'd approached them at lunch the day before ran up onto the stage and grinned cutely.

"And what part do you want to try out for...?"

"Johanna..." she smiled, glancing at Jimmy cutely.

The goth grimaced a little when she turned away again.

"Alright, begin, then," the director replied.

She cleared her throat a moment.

"_Green finch and linnet bird__Nightingale, blackbird  
How is it you sing?  
How can you jubilate sitting in cages  
Never taking wing?  
Outside the sky waits beckoning, beckoning  
Just beyond the bars  
How can you remain,  
Staring at the rain  
Maddened by the stars?  
How is it you sing, anything?  
How is it you sing?  
My cage has many rooms,  
Damask and dark  
Nothing there sings,  
Not even my lark  
Larks never will, you know  
When their captive  
Teach me to be more adaptive  
Ahhhhhhhh  
Green finch and linnet bird  
Nightingale, blackbird  
Teach me how to sing  
If I cannot fly  
Let me sing_"

She curtsied before grinning smugly.

"Very good," the director nodded, "Julia, you're next."

Jules walked onstage and smiled as she stood there, waiting for him to nod at her to start.

"You're trying out for...Ms. Lovett...?" he asked, glancing at her.

She nodded and glanced at Gregory, who grimaced just like Jimmy had.

"Alright, go on," the director sighed, "Gregory, you add where you need to."

She smiled shyly as he begrudgingly stepped up beside her, his hands fisted in his pockets as he stood, slouched over and angry. She edged a little closer to him before starting.

"_Ooh, Mr. Todd!__I'm so happy!  
I could  
Eat you up, I really could!  
You know what I'd like to do, Mr. Todd?  
What I dream  
If the business stays as good?  
Where I'd really like to go,  
In a year or so?  
Don't you want to know?"_

"Yes, yes, of course," Gregory drawled, bored.

"_Do you really want to know?"_

"Yes, I do, I do..." he sighed.

"I've always had this dream..." she began, holding his arm, "Ever since I was a skinny little slip of a thing and my rich Aunt Nettie used to take me down to the seaside August Bank Holiday...The pier... Makin' little castles in the sand...Ooh, I can still feel me toes wigglin' around in the brine!"

"_By the sea, Mr. Todd  
That's the life I covet,  
By the sea, Mr. Todd  
Ooh, I know you'd love it!  
You and me, Mr. T  
We could be alone  
In a house wot we'd almost own,  
Down by the sea! (__**Anything you say...**__)  
Wouldn't that be smashing?_

_With the sea at our gate, we'll have kippered herring  
Wot have swum to us straight from the Straits of Bering!  
Ev'ry night, in the kip, when we're through our kippers,  
I'll be there slippin' off your slippers!  
By the sea, _(_**Anything you say**_)_  
With the fishies splashing!  
By the sea! _(_**Anything you say...**_)_  
Wouldn't that be smashing?_

_I can hear us wakin,'  
The breakers breakin,'  
The seagulls squawkin,'  
'Hoo, hoo!'  
I do me bakin,'  
Then I go walkin'  
With you-hoo!  
Yoo-hoo!  
I'll warm me bones on the esplanade,  
Have tea and scones with me gay young blade,  
Then I'll knit a sweater  
While you write a letter _(_**Anything you say...**_)_  
Unless we've got better to do-hoo!  
_

_Think how snug it'll be underneath our flannel  
When it's just you and me and the English Channel!  
In our cozy retreat kept all neat and tidy,__We'll have chums over ev'ry Friday!  
By the sea!  
Don'tcha love the weather?  
By the sea!  
We'll grow old together!  
By the seaside,  
Hoo, hoo!  
By the beautiful sea!_"

"Oh, I can see us now, in our bathing dresses!" she spoke, nuzzling him a little and earning an aggravated groan, "You in a nice, rich navy, and me...stripes, perhaps."

"_It'll be so quiet,  
That who'll come by it,  
Except a seagull  
Hoo, hoo!  
We shouldn't try it,  
Though, 'til it's legal for two-hoo!  
But a seaside wedding could be devised,  
Me rumpled bedding legitimized!  
Me eyelids'll flutter,  
I'll turn into butter,  
The moment I mutter I do-hoo!_

_Down by the sea  
Married nice and proper!  
By the sea,  
Bring along your chopper!  
To the seaside,  
Hoo, hoo!  
By the beautiful sea!_"

When she'd finally finished singing, Gregory wrenched his arm from her and returned to where he'd been standing with the others. The director, meanwhile, was nodding a little in approval.

"That was good," he praised, "'By the Sea' is a tough song. I applaud you for using it as your audition song."

Gregory's face flushed of the little color still left in his skin. That man couldn't _seriously_ choose that little Twilight sheep to play opposite him, could he?! He couldn't be that _crazy_!

--

After the last audition had finished, the students made to leave. The director, however, had stood slowly.

"Misty, may I have a word, dear?" he asked as she stood with Lynx, who was still gathering his things.

"Sure," Misty nodded before glancing at the guys, "If you all wanna go ahead, I'll be right with ya."

"It's alright," Gregory argued quickly, "We'll wait."

Misty rolled her eyes before nodding and hopping down from the stage where they'd been standing and walking over to the director.

"What's up?" she asked, brushing her hair from her face, "If it was about my interrupting some of the auditions, I do apologize. I have the Sweeney Todd soundtrack and I just get swept up in the songs sometimes."

"No, no," the director argued, "I was happy I got to hear you. In fact, I wanted to offer you the part of Ms. Lovett."

Misty blinked.

"Pardon?" she stuttered.

"I feel bad because you didn't even sign up to audition, but you're very talented. I'd like you to consider it."

Misty furrowed her brow.

"I don't know..."

"Take a few days to decide," he soothed, "I won't be posting casting lists until Friday, so there's no rush. Do think about it, though. You'd be a great addition to this production."

"Thank you..." Misty nodded, "I'll think about it..."

He nodded back and dismissed her as he walked out of the auditorium and to his office. Misty, meanwhile, had started walking back to the guys. Johnny was smiling knowingly.

"So..." he chuckled, "Are you gonna take the offer?"

Misty sighed. Damn this auditorium for it's echoes...

"I don't know yet..." she sighed as they began walking out of the room and towards the parking lot, "I really don't want to...but I guess it might be fun..."

"Please! Take it!!" Gregory shouted, "Don't let me be stuck with that sheep as Ms. Lovett!!"

Misty laughed.

"Aw," she giggled, "But she likes you..."

"Misty...please!" he begged, "Take the part!!"

"I've already said," she sighed back, "I'm gonna think about it..."

Gregory sighed and nodded before silencing himself. The rest of the time was spent talking about the try-outs as they filed into the van to head to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N; Okay, for those reading and thinking, 'That's not how they do auditions'--I really don't care. I've never been to an audition like this. The parts where the director has Greg sing with the others is from the director's own knowledge of Gregory's singing talents. He knows that this kid is good enough to be Todd and that he has the look of Todd anyway so he's pretty much got Greg pegged as Sweeney...so yeah...anyway, please review.**

**Oh, and I don't own these songs.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What do you mean, we can't see him?" Misty snapped angrily at the nurse.

"I _mean_," the nurse sighed back impatiently, "That he has treatment today. We're done all we could to keep him alive _this_ long. Just go home and let us do our job."

"The man actually _looks_ like he's dying when you do that 'treatment' on him!" Misty shouted, "At least when we're here with him, it gives him a little life..."

"I'm sorry," the nurse growled, "I'm afraid I have _no_ time for this. I have a patient to attend to."

Without waiting for a reply, she stormed off, leaving Misty to glare after her. In a fit of her own petty revenge, Misty cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Hide your children!!" she cried, "That woman's a child molester and murderer!!! And she's out for your children's bodies and blood!!!"

Not only did this cause an uproar amongst the staff and parents, she also woke the babies in the maternity wing and made a few of the children in the waiting room start crying. Satisfied, Misty whipped around and stormed out of the hospital. The band mates and even Lynx stared after her in horror before running after her. Had she really just done that?! They found her sitting on the pavement with her back against the van while she wept into her knees.

"It's not fair!!" she cried, "Bill doesn't have much longer!! They should let me spend all of his remaining time with him!!!"

The band mates glanced at Lynx, figuring he'd know what to do.

"Sorry, guys, I don' know how to calm her down when she gets like this..." he sighed.

The others shared a look of despair before they huddled around Misty and knelt down.

"It's alright, love," Johnny whispered, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Yeah," Teddy smiled bashfully, "I mean, we're all still here for ya...and we'll make sure you get to see 'im tomorrow..."

"And the next day, and the day after that..." Jimmy listed.

Misty glanced up at them all.

"Please don't cry..." Gregory mumbled as he hugged her from the side and as he lay his head on her shoulder.

He glanced at her as he sent her his next words in his mind.

'What happened to the girl who stood up to my father that night in the cemetery?' he asked softly, 'And who wasted no time in beating Rookery senseless when she had the chance...? And who forgave me for biting her best friend?'

She smiled a little and edged a little closer to him.

"You're right..." she forced a laugh, "You're _all_ right."

They pulled away as she pushed herself back to her feet.

"What am I doing cryin' and whatnot?" she grinned, as she brushed herself off.

"Yeah, cheer up!" Teddy giggled, "You get to come to my house tonight for our practice!"

"Then let's go!" Misty laughed.

--

"_After our blood, freezes the flood...  
All through the night and gifted with sight-  
To see in the darkThey can see in the dark  
You know they can fly, can fly oh so high  
Live under the earth and gifted from birth  
To see in the dark...(Vampires...)  
They can see in the dark (Vampires...)  
Vampires...vampires...  
They can see in the dark  
They can see in the dark  
All through the night and gifted with sight  
Vampires..."_

Misty smiled as she listened to the band playing their song 'They Can See in the Dark'. Gregory's voice was actually very soft here. There was a certain way he sang that soothed her. He sang in a haunting tone. With each 'vampires' that he'd sing and that the others would echo, he would hold the note almost monotonously, but in a way that sounded haunting and hypnotic against the strum of a guitar. She smiled as she continued to sketch him.

"_After our blood, freezes the flood  
With dangers at hand cry out through the land  
They can see in the dark (vampires can)  
They can see in the dark (vampires can)  
Vampires...vampires...  
They can see in the dark  
They can see in the dark  
With dangers at hand cry out through the land  
Vampires...! Vampires..._"

A shiver raced down Misty's spine as she glanced at him. His eyes were closed as he let himself sway to the music. After a moment, the music grew quiet and he stepped back up to the microphone and began to sing slower.

"_You know they can fly  
Can fly oh so high  
If you see one tonight  
Don't put up a fight...  
Make peace while you can_"

There was almost a pause.

"_Make a friend if you dare...  
A friend who can fly  
Can fly oh so high  
And see in the dark  
And live under the earth_"

He slowly opened his eyes.

"_Make a friend if you can  
Of vampires  
Vampires, vampires, vampires...!  
Vampires can  
They can see in the dark!_"

Misty grinned and clapped earnestly.

"That was great," Lynx laughed, clapping as well, "You guys are great!"

"We know," Jimmy smirked back.

"So, Jimmy," Misty laughed, closing her sketchbook and glancing at him, "I noticed Liv was real sweet on ya..."

Jimmy grimaced.

"Ugh...don't remind me..." he grumbled.

The others laughed a little; sans Gregory, who was having his sheep problems as well.

"Yeah, Liv and Jules are practically obsessed with Jim and Greg..." Johnny laughed.

"Watch it, Alucard!" Jimmy snapped, "They loved _you_ at a time as well!"

Johnny shook his head with a laugh. Like in the Sackville-Bagg home, they were in the basement. Teddy had a lot of older brothers--the goth in question was the youngest.--most of whom were either in college or in the higher grades. The basement was also Teddy's bedroom. He had very many band posters around his walls and goth and metal CDs scattered around the floor. The lights were dim and some even had black lights screwed into place to add an eerie tone. He had regular beanbag chairs littered around here and there as well. There were a few articles of clothing lying around as well, but nothing too 'embarrassing'. Teddy had seemed very flustered when they came down. Unconsciously, Misty had taken a peak into his mind and had seen that he was really nervous. She didn't pry too far, but she surmised at least that he was nervous about having a girl in his bedroom. Two of his brothers who were home had poked fun at him for bringing home all of his 'gay friends' again. Misty had merely rolled her eyes and cut off the Playstation video game they'd been playing with her mind, earning a long scream from the two. To the band's enjoyment, the two then began fighting over who'd been winning when the game cut off. After offering a murmured 'thank you', Teddy had lead them to the basement.

"So, Teddy, how many brothers _do_ you have?" Misty asked, as the band mates set to take a break.

"Five," Teddy sighed back, "Two of 'em are in college now, two are in Johnny's grade and then the last is in your guys' grade."

"And in what grade were the two brainiacs in your living room?" she asked.

"They're both seniors..." Teddy replied.

"I can't imagine having so many brothers..." Lynx sighed.

"I can..." Gregory mumbled, "Not brothers...but siblings..."

"Whatchoo mean?" Lynx asked.

"Lesse..." he sighed, ready to count on his fingers, "I've already got Anna and Rudolph...then I've also got you, Tony and Misty living with me. That's five others living in my house. You're all like family anyway...so it's like I've got five siblings..."

Lynx took a moment to absorb that before nodding.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I guess that makes sense..."

Misty smiled a little and lay back slightly in the beanbag chair she was sitting in. She stared up at the manilla-colored ceiling. She felt tired. Rather, she felt drained. She winced and held a hand to her forehead.

'_So damn beautiful..._' _'-one so pretty would never like me..._' '_...what _is_ that...? I don't remember havin' mustard today..._' '_...wish I could tell her...how much I love..._' '_...such a brat..._' '_...a small kiss?..._'

"Misty, you alright?" Johnny asked in his deep voice as he hovered over her a little.

She opened her eyes a little too look up into his upside-down face.

"I'm fine..." she sighed, sitting up, "I got a bit of a headache, though...I'll just go grab some aspirin...I have some in my bag in the car...I'll be right back..."

She stood and walked over to the stairs. Once she was out of earshot, Gregory turned to the boys.

"I'll be back too," he sighed, "I need to use the restroom."

The others rolled their eyes before nodding. Gregory walked swiftly up the stairs. He and the others knew well that there was a bathroom in the basement, but they also knew that Gregory had a thing for her. They couldn't deny that they felt the same--save for Lynx of course--but they had more respect for each other and their feelings. Unlike most men, they share a lot with each other. If they didn't, they wouldn't be able to connect as easily as they do on stage. They are aware of how the other is feeling and when and will choose songs and performances based on that. While the other band mates and Lynx talked about the musical at school, Gregory had found Misty siting in the van outside with the door open. She was laying back with her eyes closed and her feet hanging out the door.

"Yes, Gregory?" she asked as he approached.

"You alright...?" he asked, cocking his brow.

Misty sighed and sat up; glancing at him after opening her eyes.

"I think it's getting worse...that 'affliction'..." she explained, "It's not even at night anymore. I'm hearing thoughts all over the place..."

Gregory shifted uncomfortably as he climbed into the van as well and sat behind her. With a small splash of pink on his cheeks, he embraced her, pulling her ear to his chest. Misty glanced at him curiously.

"What the hell are you doing...?" she asked.

"I saw it in one of Anna's movies..." Gregory grumbled back, "Look, if you don't want to listen to those voices, then listen to my heartbeat...that might help..."

Misty smiled a little and started laughing. It was a foolish idea, but it was sweet. To humor him, she hugged him back and closed her eyes to focus on his heartbeat. She was somewhat surprised when she found the voices dwindling until they were low whispers. Glancing at him and pulling away, she couldn't help but break out in hysterical laughter.

"What?" Gregory laughed.

"I never would've guessed in a million years that that would've worked," she cackled back, "It's a little ridiculous, but I'm real grateful...Thanks, Gregory..."

He shrugged with a laugh.

"Glad to help..." he sighed.

She hopped down from the back seat and turned to him.

"Well, we best get back to the others..." she feigned a sigh, "The others won't know what to do..."

"You sure you're alright...?" Gregory asked, concerned, "I'm sure Johnny wouldn't mind taking you home if you need to go rest..."

"Nah, I feel great," she grinned, "Come on."

Gregory shrugged, but followed her anyway, his hands fisted in his pockets. He winced a little and hurried inside. His skin was starting to get warm. It wasn't a particularly sunny day, but it was enough to hurt a light-sensitive creature of the night. He was sure some of his skin must look burnt, but he'd play it off as a sensitivity to light to the others. The whole school was under the impression that he actually had a sensitivity to ultra-violet light, and medical cases about this very subject helped back this up. The band thought it was cool, that even nature wanted Gregory to look like a vampire. If they only knew? Misty eyed Gregory curiously.

"You alright, Greg?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

Gregory nodded.

"Mum and dad didn't want to tell you guys, but we went to the doctor earlier this year and found out I'm actually a little allergic to the sun," he lied, "I use sunscreen and that's abel to protect me a little from the UV rays, but otherwise, it's bad for me to be out in the sun as well..."

"That's too bad..." Misty frowned, "But hey, at least you and I can hang out when the others want to go hang around in the sunlight...not that I imagine this will be soon..."

Gregory nodded with a laugh. He hated lying to Misty--especially since he had to completely focus on the lie and not contradict himself in his mind--but he knew he couldn't tell her. It'd drive her away. He was on thin ice with her as it was; he couldn't let her find out.

"Oi, Dalv," Teddy whined when they reached the basement again, "What took ya?"

"Yeah, we coulda swore you'd fallen in..." Jimmy scoffed.

Gregory rolled his eyes and Misty shook her head.

"So, guys, what are you gonna sing next?" she asked, "My headache's gone, so I'm ready for anything."

"Well, we were hoping you might sing something for us again..." Teddy answered sheepishly.

"Sure," Misty nodded, "Any requests? It's Teddy's house, so I figure he can pick..."

"Really?" Teddy gasped excitedly.

"Sure," Johnny shrugged.

"Okay...um..." Teddy began before jumping up and running to a stack of CDs in the room.

He looked through the albums and snapped his fingers before turning to her again.

"Could...Could you maybe sing 'All Around Me', by Flyleaf?" he asked, blushing cutely.

Misty stood in thought for a moment, thinking about the lyrics before nodding.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I think I remember all the words...But can you guys play it? I'm really surprised you know any Flyleaf songs?"

"Well, we just pick 'em up real easy..." Johnny grinned.

Misty shrugged as she walked over to the mic stand. The boys grabbed their instruments as Gregory and Lynx sat down to watch. After a moment, they began playing. On her cue, Misty began.

"_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_"

She paused a moment as she collected her thoughts for the next part of the verse.

"_This fire rising through my being  
Burning, I'm not used to seeing you_"

A short interlude followed before she reached the beginning of the chorus.

"_I'm alive, I'm alive!  
I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_"

Lynx glanced at Gregory, who was watching Misty carefully. The tan-haired boy chuckled a little before nudging him slightly. Gregory glanced at him. Lynx cocked an eyebrow at him, which earned a dark blush.

"_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place  
The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_"

Gregory sighed and looked back at Misty, entranced as he usually was.

"_I'm alive, I'm alive!  
I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_"

Her voice became soft as she sang the next verse. Lynx, meanwhile, had stood and was walking over to Teddy's impressive stereo system. He grinned widely and retrieved a CD from his bag. He also retrieved his headphones as he placed the CD into the system.

"_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you..._"

She smiled as the music began to build again.

"_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive...!_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me, all I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe..._

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed_"

She jumped as Lynx inadvertently let his CD start at one of the loudest volumes possible.

"_Work it__  
Make it  
__Do it  
Makes Us _

_Harder  
__Better  
__Faster  
Stronger_"

He turned to them after hurriedly shutting off the music and laughed nervously. The others glared at him angrily as they fought to regain their hearing.

"That sounded familiar..." Johnny sighed, breaking the sudden silence, "What was the song?"

"'Stronger'...by Kanye West..." Lynx mumbled.

"I didn't know you two liked rap..." Jimmy commented.

"Usually, we don't," Misty sighed, "We like techno music, like Daft Punk and that song has some Daft Punk in it...In fact they perform the opening and do that 'Harder, better, faster, stronger thing all through the song...so we usually make that song an exception. We do the same for most Gorillaz songs as well..."

"Ah..." Jimmy nodded.

"So, before Lynx blows out our eardrums again, were you guys gonna sing anything else?" Misty asked, casting a glare at Lynx.

"If Dalv is up to it..." Jimmy shrugged, "We _did_ have one we wanted to do..."

"Which one's that...?" Gregory sighed.

"'Death of Me,' by Red...?" Johnny answered for him.

"Ooh!!" Misty cackled, "Good song!!"

Gregory shrugged.

"I guess we could play it...but then we have to get home..." he sighed, "Mum'll flip if we're late for dinner..."

"I hear that," Johnny laughed, "Shall we then?"

Gregory nodded and stood up to the mic, taking a few deep breaths while Misty sat down. The music began and Gregory stood waiting for the short time he had to.

"_I should have seen those signs all around me  
But I was comfortable inside these wounds  
So go ahead and take another piece of me, now  
While we all bow down to you_"

Misty rocked from side to side as she sang along with the chorus.

"_You tear me down  
And then you pick me up  
You take it all  
And still it's not enough  
You try to tell me  
You can heal me  
But I'm still bleeding  
And you'll be the death of me_"

Gregory smiled at her as he continued.

"_How can you end my affliction  
If you're the sickness and I'm the cure?  
Too long I've faked this addiction  
Another sacrifice to make us pure_"

Again, Misty sang along, albeit much quieter with the lyrics.

"_You tear me down  
And then you pick me up  
You take it all  
And still it's not enough  
You try to tell me  
You can heal me  
But I'm still bleeding  
And you'll be the death of me_

_You tear me down  
And then you pick me up  
You take it all  
And still it's not enough  
You try to tell me  
You can heal me  
But I'm still bleeding  
And you'll be the death of me"_

Gregory's voice dropped to a whisper for the bridge, getting louder here and there when needed.

"_I won't forget  
I cannot forget this  
I won't forget  
I'll never forget this  
I won't forget  
I cannot forget this  
I won't forget  
I'll never forget this  
I won't forget  
I cannot forget this  
I won't forget  
I'll never forget this  
I won't forget  
I cannot forget this  
I won't forget  
I'll never forget_"

He rubbed his throat a little after the screaming as he sang the bridge.

"_You know I can never prove this solution  
You aren't the one that I thought you were  
And so I learn to embrace this illusion  
The line that separates  
It starts to blur_

_You tear me down  
And then you pick me up  
You take it all  
And say it's not enough  
You try to tell me  
You can heal me  
But I'm still bleeding  
And you'll be the death of me  
And you'll be the death of me  
I will not forget  
I cannot forget this  
And you'll be the death of me!_"

The others harmonized a little at the end as the music began to fade before they stopped. Misty cheered as Gregory grabbed a bottle of water and drank a few gulps. He enjoyed this music, but it was hell on his voice. He was almost always hoarse the next day after a concert and could barely speak. He didn't mind, though, most of the time...Misty checked her watch before jumping a little.

"Woah! I'm sorry, Teddy, but we've gotta get home..." she sighed as she collected her things.

"It's okay, I understand..." Teddy laughed as he helped his band mates pack up what they needed, "Tomorrow, we'll be at Johnny's house, right?"

The bassist shook his head.

"Sorry, guys, my grandma came the other day and she hates the loud noises..." he sighed, "She'll be headin' off this weekend, but for this week, I can't have practice at my place...You know how it is..."

"We can have practice at my house again if that's the case..." Gregory shrugged, "Mum loves seein' you guys and I really don't mind..."

"We'll do that then," Johnny smiled.

"Actually, lets' have it at the Thompson house," Misty suggested, "I think I'd like to go home tomorrow night--it's gettin' late today, so why not have it there."

"Yeah!!" Lynx cheered, "Wait till you guys see her room!! That's where you'll have your practice. Completely soundproof and so cool!!!"

"That sounds great!" Teddy cheered, "Let's do that!!"

"Alright..." Johnny sighed playfully, "You've twisted my arm...We'll have practice at the Thompson house."

"Yay!!" Lynx cheered before running up the stairs, "I call shotgun this time!!!!"

The others shook their heads as Teddy escorted them up the stairs and to the van.

* * *

**A/N: Phew!! That one took a while...Ugh...but I have a good excuse...My college classes are kicking my butt...I'm so wiped out most days...but I'm still gonna update for all my loyal fans!! (XD That's so cool!! I have fans!!!) And I'll get out as many chapters as I can as often as I can.**

**Well, I don't own the songs in this chappy...um...I'm sorry if some of you thought that was a little too harsh for Misty to do at the beginning of the chapter, but she's pissed off and she's devious when she wants to be...;D  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A long sigh escaped her chest as Misty stared up at the ceiling. She felt emotionally drained, but not necessarily 'tired'. When she attempted to reach for sleep, it dodged out of her grasp. Her eyes felt heavy, but her body felt restless. She sighed and stood with yawn and a stretch before walking off to the kitchen. Back at home, if she couldn't sleep, she would warm up a small glass of milk. She had forgotten what had originally inspired her to try it, but it worked. After placing a microwavable cup half-way full of milk into the microwave, she pushed the buttons to set the time and the pressed 'start'. She leaned back against the counter, staring at the ground. She would have jumped when footsteps echoed down the hall before Gregory stepped into the kitchen. He started when he saw her.

"You havin' trouble sleeping again?" he asked, grabbing the jar of peanut butter from the cupboard along with a knife.

Misty nodded with a yawn.

"I'm real tired..." she shrugged, "but I just can't sleep..."

Gregory shifted uncomfortably as the microwave _beep_ed. Misty retrieved her warmed milk and sighed as she began walking back into the living room. He followed her and stood beside her as she sat back down on the couch.

"Want me to sit up with you till you're able to sleep?" he offered.

Misty smiled a little.

"I guess that would be fine..." she smiled, patting the seat to her right.

Setting the peanut butter down, he sat next to her and leaned back a little.

"So..." he began.

"So...?" Misty laughed, leaning into his arm.

"Um...I've been meaning to ask you..." he stuttered, "Johnny's aunt has a heated, indoor pool...I was thinking we could all go for a swim one day...You know...Tony, Anna Rudolph...you and Lynx...and the band mates and I...I think the parents might be too busy to go for much of a swim..."

Misty sat back in thought as she sipped her milk.

"Hm..." she murmured, "That sounds like fun...Is Johnny alright with it?"

"Well...actually...it was Johnny's idea..." Gregory replied sheepishly, "He wanted me to ask you..."

"Sure..." Misty nodded, "Like I said, it sounds like fun. When should we go?"

"Maybe after the Halloween party..." Gregory suggested.

"Halloween party?" Misty echoed excitedly, "What Halloween party?"

"You don't know yet?" Gregory asked, furrowing his brow, "Yeah, the school is having a Halloween party next Friday....you know...'Halloween day'?"

"I nearly forgot how close Halloween was!" Misty smiled blissfully, hugging his arm a little, "Halloween is my favorite holiday..."

"No!" Gregory scoffed sarcastically, "I wouldn't have guessed!"

Misty giggled and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Seriously, though..." he chuckled, "It'll be fun. The guys and I are gonna be the entertainment...We'll be performing."

"Oh! That's cool!" Misty laughed, "Maybe they'll let Lynx and I join the party committee to plan for it. Lynx and I always went way over the top with Halloween. We'd really be able to spice it up."

"You should ask..." Gregory shrugged, "They'll be having meetings all week this week and next. Go to one of them and offer up any ideas you have."

"Sounds great!" Misty giggled, "I'll do that..."

She yawned again as she finished her milk before turning to him.

"Well, I think I'll be able to get some sleep now..." she sighed, "You best get some sleep too..."

Gregory nodded and stood before heading to the stairs.

"Don't forget the peanut butter..." Misty whispered.

He laughed a little and snatched up the jar before walking back upstairs.

"Night..." he waved before disappearing up the steps.

Misty smiled and lay back, playing with a lock of her hair as she stared up at the ceiling. A light blush still tinged her cheeks as she closed her eyes. It was nice to have Gregory acting so sweet. He was even a little attractive like this. She'd always imagined that she'd fall for a guy like Gregory. She'd not planned to fall for a boy who'd been a _vampire_, but it wasn't too bad. It wasn't like the 'romance' she'd read in Twilight. Gregory had been a bit of a jerk when they met, but she understood his reasons. He was a vampire and he and his family had been hunted for centuries. He'd warmed up to her eventually, but he didn't just hate her and keep pretending to hate her before suddenly becoming obsessed with her enough to stalk her. She also wasn't 'head-over-heel's in love with him from the moment she saw him. Gregory was handsome, but he wasn't exactly drop-dead gorgeous. She giggled a little. No, he definitely wasn't the most handsome guy she'd ever seen, but he was still good-looking. When he wanted to be, he was sweet and very likable. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and let herself drift off.

--

_Nothing. Pure, black nothingness all around. Misty tried squinting her eyes, but could see nothing at all. A soft groaning filled the air around her. There was a faint glow to her right. Slowly, she looked around. There was a gathering of people in the distance. Most held umbrellas to shield them and others and everyone was dressed in black. The image began to become clearer as she neared. The sky was still dark and rain fell heavily from above. Despite her clothes being drench, Misty did not feel the cold or the damp. She approached the crowd. Flowers could be seen on the ground. She could make out faces in the crowd. In front of them all was a priest, his back straight as he addressed them all, and his bible in hand. Lynx's usually cheerful disposition was gone and his tan face now held a melancholy demeanor as he stood between a crying Dottie and a tense-looking Bob. Tony stood in front of Lynx, crying a little as well and holding his glasses in his tiny hand. In the other was Anna's hand, holding his tight as she leaned into his arm. Rudolph looked both angry and sad, but the sadness conquered his face as he stared down. His parents stood to the Thompsons left, both bowing their heads somberly. Freda held a handkerchief to her eyes, trying her tears as Frederick held the umbrella over their heads. Teddy was on the ground in front of them, sobbing and desperately trying to dry his eyes. Jimmy was crouched behind him, patting his back and trying to soothe him with inaudible words. Johnny stood with Gregory, both looking paler and more depressed than usual. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw herself standing between the two. She couldn't remember the last time she'd looked so sad, a flower held shakily in her hands._

_Misty stopped and looked around at her surroundings. The group had gathered in a cemetery. The Misty between Gregory and Johnny stepped forward and bent down a little, holding the flower out. The Misty watching the scene darted forward. No! This couldn't be! She shuddered when she saw the tombstone. The tall, stone slab stood somberly over a fresh grave. The name was etched beautifully into the granite, but it was too fuzzy to read it all. The only part of the name visible was what was in quotations in the middle. She covered her mouth as the Misty standing in front of the grave moved back to cry into Gregory's shoulder. He stared down at the grave with a frown and lay his head against hers, letting her weep. Johnny placed his hand on her shoulder and held her as well, hugging her from behind to offer her more comfort. Teddy latched onto her legs, crying into her hips, while Jimmy just stared at the tombstone like Gregory was. He looked to be thinking hard to himself; something along the lines of 'Can't be...' and 'There's just no way he's gone...' The Misty standing off to the side screamed, unable to take anymore of this. She screamed until her throat was sore. What was going on?!_

--

With a jolt, Misty opened her eyes, still screaming and bolted into a sitting position. There was the faint sound of footsteps as the parents and the awoken children rushed down to see what was wrong. It took a moment, but Misty finally stopped herself from screaming shortly before they reached her.

"What's wrong?!" Dottie cried.

"Yes, why did you scream...?" Frederick gasped.

Misty looked around and felt her face. Her skin was damp from sweat and so was her hair and her night shirt. After it all sank in, she heaved a sigh of relief and slumped back.

"A dream..." she panted, "It was a dream..."

"What was a dream...?" Freda asked, "I watched you face my husband and take Rookery head on. What could possibly have frightened you so much?"

Misty glanced at her sadly.

"I...I don't know how to describe it..." she mumbled, "At first, there was nothing around...Then there was this scene in a cemetery...It was like I was watching a movie...There was rain and everyone was dressed in black...It was us...all of us...The Thompsons, the Sackville-Baggs, Lynx--the _band mates_ even! And we were all standing there and staring down at something on the ground...I got a little closer and saw it was a grave..."

"A grave...?" Bob asked.

"Who's grave?" Dottie asked.

Misty bowed her head and rubbed her eyes. Gregory cocked his head to the side and stared at her.

"What's wrong...?" he asked softly, "What did you see...?"

She bit her lip.

"It was Bill's..." she wept, "I saw us at his funeral..."

"Oh...Oh...no..." Freda murmured worriedly, walking to sit next to her and hug her, "Oh, dear, it's alright..."

"No..." Misty mumbled miserably, holding a hand to her face, "I...I've had dreams like this before...It's not actually a dream..."

"No, dear," Freda agreed, "It was a nightmare..."

"No..." Misty wept, "It's not something my mind created...It's not fake...Not a dream and not a nightmare...Tony had these kinds of dreams often before we met you all...Dreams of the past, though...not the future..."

"You don't really mean...?" Tony began, furrowing his brow.

"I do..." Misty nodded, "It's a vision...I hate to say it, but it's a vision of what's to come...soon..."

"But I thought the only reason I had those dreams was cause the stone was in my room..." Tony noted.

"That's true," Misty nodded, "You don't have a telepathic ability like Lynx or I have...These dreams were triggered because you had a...a connection with the Sackville-Bagg family...The stone was seeking to be found since the comet's arrival was so immanent. It could have been anyone who might've had those visions. It couldn't seek help from beyond that room, so it reached out to the one occupying the room at the time...You...And you were able to share a vision with Frederick because of the magical properties of that necklace he had. It's all connected with you. Lynx and I have this ability all the time. We can predict the future at times if the event we see will be soon."

"You think this funeral is coming up?" Frederick asked.

Misty paused, the date on the tombstone flashing in her mind.

"Yes..." she mumbled, "I...I couldn't see the exact day...but it's in October of this year...October will be over next Friday...and we've already been told that Bill doesn't have much longer anyway...The funeral I saw will be held soon..."

She bowed her head and leaned into Freda's hug, seeking motherly affection. As she wept, only one thought was strong in her mind; 'If those hospital bastards knew what was good for them, they'll let me visit with Bill tomorrow.'

--

The school day dragged on. Misty was still very tired from waking up in the middle of the night and that didn't help her concentration. When the day was finally over, she was the first to the van. The others would look at Gregory for an answer, but he just shook his had and told them to just get her to the hospital.

"What's the rush?" Johnny asked as he settled into the driver's seat, "Is something wrong?"

"Misty says she had a vision about Bill's funeral..." Gregory answered.

"Oh no..." Teddy murmured sadly.

"Yeah..." Misty mumbled, "Just...Don't tell Bill about it...I don't want him worrying about me...He knows how sad this makes me..."

"Yeah, we understand..." Jimmy nodded, "We won't say anything..."

When they reached the hospital and Bill's room, they found he seemed to be worse off than before. He looked much paler and weaker. His bones could easily be seen beneath his skin. His condition had been close to this the other day, but he just looked awful now. There were heavy bags under his eyes and it appeared that every breath was an effort. He looked up at them as they walked in and smiled. Misty looked less than excited when she saw him, but she fought to put on a smile for his sake.

"Glad to see you...came to visit today..." he began weakly and between breaths as she hugged him.

"We would've been here yesterday," Misty sighed, "but they wouldn't let us..."

"They said you...you caused quite the...commotion...yesterdee..." he breathed through labored breaths.

"S' _their_ fault..." Misty grumbled, "If they'd have just let me come visit you, that wouldn't have happened..."

"Ah, you know...know there was...there was no need for that..." Bill tutted, "I...I'm not going...anywhere..."

Misty forced a smile and nodded.

"I know that..." she lied, "I just like seeing you and damn that bitch who wouldn't let me..."

"Watch yer....language..." Bill scolded pathetically.

"Sorry..." Misty bowed her head politely.

"Listen..." Bill began carefully, "I've had the doctors contact...a lawyer and a notary...They're working on...finalizing my will....I wasn't lying when I...when I said I left everything to you...Despite that you're not eighteen...they'll give you nearly...nearly everything I left...My little...little money will be kept in a bank...but otherwise, you...you get it all..."

"You didn't have to do that..." Misty sighed.

"I did..." he sighed, "Someone had to...take my things..."

They shared a small laugh before Bill started coughing a little. The cough was long and sounded painful in his chest. When he'd finally calmed again, he looked even more tired as he fell back against the pillows.

"I hate seeing you in such a state, Bill..." Misty mumbled, "I really do..."

"It's alright, dear..." Bill assured her hoarsely, "Though it's sad to think about...death will be a bit of a relief...It will end the pain I'm feeling now and...and bring me peace..."

"I know..." she sighed, "And, in that respect, I'm glad. I want you to rest...but I know I'll miss you...I just hurts to know you'll be gone..."

"I know..." Bill murmured sleepily, "But the pain will pass...You're tougher than that..."

She smiled and nodded as his eyes slowly closed. The treatments he underwent tired his body greatly.

"Bill," she began softly, "Would you like us to leave so you can rest? I know you must be really tired."

"I hate to kick you all out...." he wheezed, "But yes...I think I need to get some sleep...I'll be right as rain tomorrow...You're coming back tomorrow right?"

"Of course!" Misty smiled, "I plan to come every day until you're released."

He smiled at her gently, which caused her to fight back a shiver. It was the kind of smile that a dying man gave his family when he knew his time was almost up. The kind of whimsical, but also melancholy look of a man who's days are simply limited. She returned the smile and bent down to hug him tight. Deep down, she feared it might be the last time she could embrace him so warmly. After pulling away, he accepted a hug from the other boys. Gregory was hesitant at first. He was sure Bill still remembered what had happened. To his surprise, the old man smiled at him.

"Come on, give us a hug..." he smiled, "It's the best kind of medicine..."

"'Sides laughter..." Lynx chuckled half-heartedly.

"True..." Bill shrugged before urging Gregory for a hug.

The Sackville-Bagg shrugged uncomfortably before leaning down to embrace the man warmly.

"You take good care of her..." Bill whispered into his ear so that only the Sackville-Bagg could hear, "I did...Now it's up to you..."

Gregory glanced at him slightly. He was really starting to talk as though he were truly close to death...

"I...I will..." he breathed back, trying to ease the man's worry.

Bill nodded as Gregory pulled back again.

"Well, it was....great seein'...you all here..." Bill sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow..."

"That's a promise," Misty winked, trying to be optimistic as she was led from the hospital room.

She sighed as she and the others made their way back to the van. Before leaving, she informed the woman at the front desk that they would be staying the Thompson residence from that night on and gave her the contact information. A part of her wanted to stay, but she knew that was out of the question...As they settled in the car, Johnny broke the long silence that had settled.

"So, we're off to the Thompsons?" he asked.

"The Sackville-Bagg's first..." Misty mumbled, "So Lynx and I can grab our belongings. We packed last night. All that's left is heading home."

"No need," Lynx spoke up, "I asked Dottie to take our bags home this morning. She did the same with her family's..."

"Oh..." Misty nodded, "Then to the Thompson house we go..."

--

Misty tapped her feet to the music as she listened to the band playing in her room. Thanks to excessive research and Lynx's impressive knowledge of electronic equipment, her room was practically soundproof. They'd accomplished this a long time ago, to make the house appear to have no one living in it. It came in handy during long study sessions when the Thompsons wanted sleep. At the moment, Misty was lying on her couch, reading one of her copies of Cirque du Freak. Anna, Rudolph, and Tony had come up and were watching 'Hocus Pocus' with Lynx, who was getting a little too into the film.

"Run Binx!! Run!!!!" he shouted suddenly, drawing the band mates and Misty to glare at him a little, "No!!!"

He turned to Misty and gave her a pathetic look

"Dey killed Binx!!!!" he whined, "He gots runned over by a bus!!!"

Misty rolled her eyes before glaring and throwing her shoe at his head.

"Lynx, you've seen this movie dozens of times," she sighed, "You _know_ he's _fine_!"

Lynx glanced back at the screen and smiled excitedly when he saw that the black cat was back on his feet.

"YAAAY!!!!!!" he cried excitedly.

Misty sighed and rolled her eyes as she settled back to the thrilling saga of Darren Shan. She nearly jumped when the phone suddenly started ringing.

"I've got it!" Dottie called from downstairs.

Misty shrugged and returned to her book. Meanwhile, downstairs, Dottie had picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered, "Thompson residence...Yes, she's--what?"

She paused to listen. Her face grew stern with each word on the other end of the line.

"When...?" she breathed, covering her mouth, "Oh...yes, I'll have her pick up the phone..."

She nodded to Bob.

"Go tell Misty to answer the phone," she instructed, "Tell her it's urgent."

Bob nodded and rushed up the stairs. Misty jumped when he knocked sharply and barged in.

"Bob, that's very rude..." she told him when she glanced at him.

"Yeah, she coulda been naked..." Lynx added backhandedly.

Misty glared at him.

"Misty, pick up the phone," Bob told her in a serious tone, "Apparently it's important..."

She furrowed her brow as she swung her legs over and walked over to her coffin-shaped telephone. The actual speaker and receiver was the lid of the coffin while the hook held a fake vampire.

"Hello?" she asked when she picked up the phone, "Yes, Dottie, hang up..."

Once the familiar _click_ of the other phone hanging up was heard, she listened for the voice at the other end of the line.

"...Yes, this is she..." she answered, "The hospital..."

Her brow furrowed and the others looked at her carefully. Even Lynx had torn himself away from his movie to see what was going on.

"Well, let us come see him now!!" Misty cried, before her face fell, "Too late...? It can't be too late!! You all were supposed to call me _before_ this took a turn for the worse!!"

She paused and slumped onto the bed.

"How long will you keep him there...?" she asked sadly, "...Yes...Yes, we'll be there tomorrow afternoon...Thank you..."

She sighed as she hung the phone back up. Her hair fell into her face and shielded her eyes from the others. Lynx stood. There's a feeling someone gets in the pit of their stomach when they hear a phone call like that. It was never hopeful. The feeling was of both dread and knowing of what was to come...

"Who was it...?" he asked, sounding more serious than he ever had before.

"Bill's doctor..." Misty answered before biting her lip.

The band shared a glance.

"What did he tell you...?" Lynx asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

She paused and put her hand over her face as she fought back the many tears building in her stomach. She sniffled a little before glancing at Lynx. No words were needed as he bowed his head and rubbed a this eyes roughly, forcing back his own tears. Teddy looked shocked as he walked over to Misty and sat beside her before hugging her around her shoulders. He began sobbing, drawing her to let go of her own tears and cry as well. The other band mates flocked around her and shared Teddy's embrace, hoping to offer solace. Lynx ushered Anna, Rudolph, and Tony out of the room, telling them that he and the others needed a few minutes alone and to go see their parents. After a moment, Lynx shut the movie off and walked over to the bed to sit with the others to weep with them, sharing in their sorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, if the peoples reading this don't know what happened...yeah...you'll find out in the next chapter. I want it to be subtly obvious...oxymoron! But seriously...I didn't want to make it too obvious, but I wanted to get the point across. So, if you know what happened, good, if not, you'll find out anyway in chapter 13...**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Johnny sighed as he checked his watch, his silky, raven locks falling into his face. The first bell of the day would be ringing soon. He looked around him. Jimmy an Teddy sat silently, the two dressed in black hoodies over their normal attire. The bassist himself hadn't worn such clothes. He felt a stabbing pain in his heart for what had happened, but he felt no need to show it through his fashion. There was one member of their group they were still expecting, though.

"Where in the name of Lugosi is Gregory?" Johnny sighed.

"I'm here!" they heard the Sackville-Bagg call from behind them.

They jumped when they saw him. He had darker bags under his eyes than usual and he just looked positively drained. If he wanted, Johnny was sure he'd be able to push the singer over with a mere tap.

"What's up with you?" Jimmy asked, sounding genuinely worried.

"I was up most of the night..." Gregory sighed, "I'm kinda worried about Misty and Lynx..."

"I hear that," Johnny nodded as Jimmy and Teddy agreed with a simultaneous nod.

"The day will go by so slow..." Jimmy noted, "Those two really bring life to our classes..."

Gregory nodded sadly. He could only imagine what Misty must be going through right now. And Lynx. How was he taking the news? They all stood there, too sorrowful and worried to speak up.

"Hey guys," a chipper voice chimed behind them, "What's with the long faces?"

They whipped around and saw Misty standing there, beaming and standing tall. So in shock were they, that they had to do a double-take.

"What are you doing here?" Teddy asked, breaking the silence first.

"We have school today," Misty shrugged back, "Why else?"

They awed at her as she began walking to the school.

"I'm goin' on in," she told them, "to go tell the musical director I'd be happy to take the part...if he's still interested in giving it to me, that is..."

The boys stared after her as though she had three heads as she practically skipped off. They glanced at Lynx who appeared far more level-headed than his friend. What had happened? Had he and Misty switched bodies?!

"What's going on?" Gregory asked, turning to him and grabbing his arm, walking up to the doors, "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing," Lynx sighed, "This is how we cope with this kinda stuff...We busy ourselves with work and ignore the pain. This is therapy for her..."

"But she looked...'happy'," Jimmy awed.

"Yeah..." Lynx shifted nervously, "I think she's in denial..."

"That _would_ make sense..." Johnny agreed.

"How long is she gonna be like this?" Gregory asked, furrowing his brow.

"I don't know..." Lynx replied honestly, "I've never seen her like this...It's kinda scary..."

They walked into the school and saw her speaking to a very enthusiastic drama director.

"Oh, that's _wonderful_," he cried excitedly, "You'll make such an _excellent_ Mrs. Lovett!"

"Glad you think so," Misty laughed back.

"Alright, well, I'll be posting my _official_ decisions tomorrow morning," he shrugged.

"Okay," she smiled as he walked away.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with the musical?" Gregory inquired when they approached her.

"Eh, why not?" she shrugged, "It might be fun. Now, when's the student council meeting for that Halloween party?"

"After school," Johnny shrugged.

"Great!" Misty clapped her hands together, "I brought my laptop with all my Halloween ideas. I'll be able to update them on everything that's awesome for the holiday."

The bell rang, alerting them all to get to class.

"Well," she shrugged, "we best be off."

She grabbed Jimmy's wrist.

"Come on," she goaded, "We don't wanna be late."

She then left the others to stare after her in bewilderment.

--

'_Wake up  
Open your sleepy eyes  
Stretch out  
Make up the bed now  
Sunlight  
Kissing your face again  
Breakfast is waiting_'

Johnny, Jimmy and Gregory all found it difficult not to stare in awe at Misty, who had been singing the song 'Brand New Day' to herself since she walked into the cafeteria.

'_Oh oh oh oh  
This is a brand new day  
And it's getting better every single way  
This is a brand new day  
And I'm feelin' better when you say  
La la la la la la la love  
La la la la la la la love  
La la la la la la la love_'

"Alright, that's it!" Gregory groaned, "What's wrong with you?! You're acting weird for a grieving person..."

"Oh, why should I waste time crying?" Misty scoffed, "It makes me feel much better to just go about my day. Why is that a crime now?"

"Well, it's not," Jimmy shrugged, "but this just seems...creepy..."

"Yeah," Johnny agreed, "you even decided to be a part of the play...What's with that? I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with it?"

"I didn't at first," she agreed with a shrug, "But now I just wanna get out there and have fun! Life too short to waste!"

She jumped up and grabbed her books.

"Well, I'm off to class," she giggled, "I gotta finish our vocab assignment. The night kinda got away from me..."

She walked off, laughing and leaving the boys to stare after her. Gregory and Jimmy looked to Johnny, who sighed. The senior knew much about Psychology; he'd often talked about pursuing more of a career in the study of behavior. He excelled in any psychology class he took, whether it be in school or out. Aside from bass, it was his passion.

"Okay, what's wrong with her?" Gregory asked with a long sigh.

"Classic case of repression," the bassist sighed, "Don't need to know much about psychology to see that..."

"Repression?" Jimmy asked, "She's just keeping it all in?"

"In a sense..." Johnny nodded, "She's holding back any and all feelings of grief by 'repressing' them with fake happiness. Bottling up anger and sadness until it bubbles over...It's a not a very healthy way of dealing with grief, that's for sure..."

"Will she be okay?" Gregory asked.

Johnny nodded again.

"She's just gotta let it out..." he explained, "When she lets it out and cries and cries and cries, relieving herself of all her sadness, she'll be fine."

Gregory sat back.

"What can we do?" he asked, "Is there anything?"

Johnny sat in thought for a moment.

"Well...I figure she'd really let go of all of that pent-up sadness with someone she's very close to..." he replied, "Or...something will just set her off...Probably something just before the funeral..."

Gregory shifted uneasily.

"Should we really be going?" he asked, "We weren't family..."

"We were practically family..." Jimmy noted, "That old guy sacrificed his job when he let us stay after dark...and...well...I hate to sound mean, but if we don't go to honor his memory...who else will 'sides Misty and Lynx?"

"He's got a point..." Johnny shrugged, "It'd be best if we all go...Then we could also support those two..."

Gregory nodded in agreement. They shared a welcomed silence.

"Alright," Johnny said after a moment, "We need to seriously get thinkin' about songs to play at the party."

With another nod, Gregory retrieved a list from his pocket. He'd been thinking the bast few days about what would be best to play. Johnny took it and looked over it. He nodded approvingly.

"Not bad..." he nodded, "I might add a few songs here and there, but this looks good..."

"Yeah," Gregory sighed, "What do you think we should do first?"

"Why not ours?" Jimmy asked.

"Let's save that for the finale..." Gregory shook his head, "What about Bones?"

"The Killers!" Jimmy smirked, "I like that..."

Johnny smirked and nodded, leaning forward to continue the conversation.

--

Finally the end of the day came. The band mates walked Misty and Lynx through the school and to the room where the student council were meeting for the Halloween party. Lynx glanced at the guys.

"So...why do you guys have to come with?" he asked.

"We have to run a list of songs by them," Gregory answered with a sigh.

"They won't censor you guys will they?" Lynx asked with a furrowed brow.

"If they want," Johnny shrugged.

"That royally sucks..." Lynx sighed.

"So, Misty," Teddy began as they neared the room, "What exactly are you gonna put on the table for them?"

She glanced at them with a mischievous smile as she rushed to the door.

"You'll see," she winked, opening the door and sauntering in.

"Oy!!" a voice called, "Student council meeting in progress!"

"Easy there," Misty chuckled, "I'm here because of the Halloween party y'all are throwin'."

"Hey!" another voice shouted.

Misty turned and saw that girl, Jules, standing and glaring at her angrily.

"No, no, no!" she cried, "She'll only ruin our lovely party?"

"Lovely?" Misty echoed.

"Yes," Jules smiled sweetly and dreamily, "We're gonna have everything sparkle all pretty like Edward..."

Misty paused, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Without a second thought, she grabbed Jules by her hair and dragged her to the door, past the band mates and Lynx and kicked her out before slamming the door behind her and locking it. After taking a deep breath, she smiled again and walked back to the other council members.

"Alright, now that the Twitard is out of the room, let's get down to business," she sighed, "Now, Halloween is _not_ about sparkling gay vampires like Edward Cullen. Nor is it about empathetic, Indian werewolves with a bazillion ab muscles named Jacob Black. No! No Twilight shit! At _all_!!! Halloween used to be about gore and _horror_. Now it's about a twink with six-pack abs--I don't think so! No. You have to vamp this up! Give these students something to scream and talk about! Halloween is all about screams and terror. That's what you need."

She turned to Lynx.

"May I have my laptop?" she asked.

He nodded and reached into the bag around his shoulder and handed her the laptop.

"Alright," she smirked, "I have a series of decor that I've collected over the years. I tell ya, people come by our place and think it's haunted--_especially_ around Halloween. You know the house the Thompsons moved into last year."

"Yeah, I heard about that," one of the seniors nodded, "The son was all obsessed with vampires or something...It's been said that house was haunted."

"Bingo!" Misty smirked, "That'd be where Lynx and I lived prior to the Thompsons moving in."

"No way!" a junior with blond hair cried excitedly, "That place was _so_ scary at Halloween!"

She turned to the others.

"Maybe we _should_ listen to them?" she shrugged, "They seem to know a _lot_ about the holiday..."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt..." the senior, probably the president, smiled, "Go on."

Misty smirked and brought up image after image of grotesque decorations she and Lynx had either purchased or created themselves.

"These are great!" a junior boy sighed excitedly, "It wouldn't cost anything to get these brought in either since they're from a student. Right?"

"Not a cent," Misty smirked, "I'm offering you these awesome decorations free of charge."

"This is great!" the president breathed, "Julia was heading decoration, but I'd like you to help her. Make sure she doesn't make it all sparkly and Twilight-ish..."

"You're not a Twitard?" Lynx smirked.

She shook her head.

"Hell no," she scoffed, "I prefer decent literature."

"Great minds seem to think alike," Misty chuckled, "Now, on to music."

"Well, we already have that set up, right boys?" the junior girl asked, glancing at the band.

"I know," Misty smiled, "But the guys will need a break once in a while during the dance...We need some tunes to play when they're takin' five, eh?"

"That is true..." the junior guy shrugged, "What'd you have in mind?"

A devilish smirk played on Misty's lips.

"Well, I know of at least _one_ that oughta be playing as people are coming in," she explained, "Like background music in a constant loop as they walk into the gym or whatever..."

She reached down and pressed the play button on her computer. A moment later an eerie music rose from the speakers before jumping into and '80's tune. Lynx's eyes widened and he shouted out in excitement.

"Woo! Ghostbusters!" he shouted excitedly.

As the music went into the song, he started singing with the lyrics.

'_If there's something strange  
In your neighborhood  
Who ya gonna call?  
_GHOSTBUSTERS_!_'

The others laughed and clapped as Misty turned the song off.

"Aw..." Lynx pouted.

Misty rolled her eyes.

"You get the idea..." she chuckled.

"That's great!" a sophomore boy laughed.

"What else ya got?" the president smiled.

"Well," Misty paused in thought, "I have the theme song from the movie 'Dead Silence'...the theme from 'The Exorcist'...Oh! And _my_ personal favorite..."

She reached down and pressed the 'next' button and then 'play' again. They paused, listening to the creak of a door followed by footsteps, a howl, and some more music.

"Oh!" Lynx cried, fake bowing to Misty, "I am not worthy! You brought forth the Thriller! Do the Thriller dance with me!"

Misty shrugged and jumped to his side and joined him in the entire choreography from the video of Michael Jackson's 'Thriller'. While the music played, the others in the room all clapped to the beat, cheering for the two who could dance to the song and knew the steps by heart. After a minute or two, Misty stopped the music and smirked at them.

"That's fantastic!!" the president cried, "Where did you two learn to do that so well?"

"Many years of studying the video," Lynx scoffed back, "And then some..."

"That's all great!" the president laughed, "Yes, we'll definitely have to do all of this..."

Misty bowed with a triumphant smirk before taking up her laptop and walking back to Lynx to put it back in the bag.

"Leave it out, please," Gregory requested, glancing at her, "You have a lot of music on there, right?"

Misty nodded.

"Then we might need it," he sighed shrugging.

Misty shrugged as well and nodded, holding the laptop in her hands.

"So, Gregory, do you and your band mates have your list of song titles?" a senior boy asked.

"Yeah," Gregory answered, handing the president the slip of paper with the list.

She read over it carefully, eyeing each song title.

"This one here sounds sketchy just for the title..." she eyed him, "The Pot?"

"Ah, Tool...good song..." Johnny smirked, "What's wrong with it?"

"What's the song about?" she asked lamely.

Johnny shifted uneasily.

"Drugs..." he replied sheepishly.

"You boys know we can't let you play music with lyrics concerning drugs," she sighed, "I hate the rule, but it's a rule I don't intend to break..."

"But it fits Dalv's voice so well!" Jimmy laughed, throwing his arm over Gregory's shoulder, "Sing us the first verse Dalv."

Gregory rolled his eyes, but went on with it.

"_Who are you to wave your finger?  
You must have been outta your head  
Eye hole deep in muddy waters  
You practically raised the dead_"

The others nodded in approval at his vocals.

"_Rob the grave to snow the cradle  
Then burn the evidence down  
Soapbox house of cards and glass so  
Don't go tossin' your stones around  
You must have been--_"

Before Gregory could go on, Johnny had covered his mouth.

"Shut up, Gregory, that's enough," he spoke through his teeth.

Gregory rolled his eyes again.

"Sorry guys," the president sighed, "We can't do it..."

The band pouted.

"Eh, we have plenty more on there..." Teddy piped up, "We don't need that one."

The president looked back over the list.

"Let's see...Atreyu...The Killers..." she pointed to one, "What's this one? Death of me?"

"That's Red!" Misty smiled, turning to her laptop and clicking on the song to play her the chorus.

They listened with smiles as they glanced at the band, trying to picture them playing it.

"I say yes," the president smiled as Misty stopped the song, "That's an excellent song."

She then returned to looking over the music.

"I'd say take out 'Welcome Home'," she shrugged, "That can be a very long song. We don't have all night to enjoy you boys."

They nodded in agreement as she crossed the song off of the list for them before continuing through the list. She pointed to 'Happy?' by Mudvayne and shook her head.

"Too much cursing near the end," she shook her head, "Has to go. Same with this 'Fake it' by Seether. You put down that this one's the 'uncensored version'. Can't have it."

"We can do the censored version," Gregory noted, "It's not very different."

"No," Misty shook her head, "Censored's no good. Just scratch it off."

Gregory shrugged and nodded to the president.

"That leaves eighteen so far..." she sighed, "I love 10 Years, but who is Voltaire?"

Gregory smiled at Misty.

"Could you please play 'Vampire Club' for them?" he asked.

Misty nodded, already queuing up the song to play.

'_Well the moon was full and the color of blood__  
The night the pirates came to the Vampire Club  
The leader was tall and snide and slim  
He looked like a gay Captain Morgan!_'

A murmur of laughter came from the others.

'_Well he recognized a vampire from his school  
And he did something that was most uncool  
He said, 'Hey everybody, see the fool in the cape?_  
'_His name is Bernie Weinstein and he's in the eighth grade!_'

"Alright, alright, that works..." the president laughed, "But what about the other two? 'Land of the Dead', and 'Dead Girls'?"

"Simple," Misty smiled, "Land of the Dead is sung from the point of view of the ruler of the land of the dead. It kinda works for the band. And Dead Girls--that's a funny song. It's about this man who is into necrophilia. Lynx, what's the chorus again?"

Lynx rolled his eyes.

"_Only dead girls like me..._" he sang.

"That's it," Misty smirked, earning a chuckled.

"Okay, those sound like good songs then," giggled the president.

She stared down at the list.

"Three Days Grace is good..." she mumbled, "I like Anberlin...I'd say yes to Exies, and yes to Puddle of Mudd...I don't really know this last one by...'Five Finger Death Punch'."

Misty smiled brightly.

"I know a song by them," she beamed, "Walk away."

"That's the one on there," Gregory nodded.

Misty grinned and played the song. As it began, she started swaying, lost in the music.

'_I'm sorry  
For the demon I've become  
You should be sorry  
For the angel you are not  
I apologize for the cruel things that I did  
But I don't regret  
One single word I said'_

Misty began singing with the chorus.

'_Just walk away  
Make it easy on yourself  
Just walk away  
Please release me from this hell  
Just walk away  
There's just nothing left to feel  
Just walk away  
Pretend that _none_ of this is real!_'

She stopped the song real quick, not wanting to give too much away.

"That sounded good," the junior boy purred, "You oughta perform a little too."

"I might, if it's okay with them," Misty shrugged back, "Stuff like 'Freak Out', by Avril Lavigne and 'Disturbia' by Rhianna...that's about it...And _maybe_ some stuff by Flyleaf..."

"That sounds great," the president laughed, "Alright, guys, you're good to go. Misty, meet with us after school every day next week to talk more about the decorations. And send Julia back in as you leave, won't you?"

Misty laughed as she turned to leave, closing her computer and holding it under her arm as she and the band left the room. She smirked when she saw Jules sitting against the wall by the door, waiting almost patiently.

"You can go back now," Misty smirked as she started walking away with the boys and called back in her most sarcastic tone, "Can't wait to work with you for the party!"

--

As the group clambered into the van, Lynx thought of something and laughed to himself.

"Um...guys..." he chuckled from the back, "I _just_ remembered...I _never_ got the name of your band..."

He cackled hysterically, causing the band to shake their heads.

"Our band's name is 'Bathed In Blood'," Johnny answered.

"I like that..." Misty purred, "Sounds...dark...The vampire reference is good too."

"Yeah," Lynx agreed before sighing, "So where to tonight?"

"My place," Jimmy winked, "That's how the schedule works out, anyway..."

"Cool!" Lynx cheered, "Off we go!!"

Misty rolled her eyes and sat back as Johnny pulled out of the parking lot. It was a relatively quiet drive, which, of course, Lynx interrupted.

"Too quiet!!" he cried, pulling at his hair before poking Misty's back, "Come on!! Play some good tunes!!"

Misty shook her head before opening up her laptop and opening her media player.

"Are ya looking for something in particular?" she asked, half-glaring at him.

He looked over her songs.

"Ooh!! That one!" he shouted, pointing to one, "I wanna pretend I'm high..."

"Why?" Gregory asked, glancing at him suspiciously.

"I 'ono...I'm bored," Lynx shrugged.

Misty laughed and played the song. The soft strum of a guitar and a quiet beat of drums followed. Johnny gave her a strange look before smirking a little.

"I know this song," he chuckled.

"Oh really?" Misty asked, glancing at him with a smirk.

"White Rabbit, by Jefferson Airplane," he laughed back, "I love this song..."

"_Really?_" the band mates shared a look of surprise.

Johnny shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah..." he laughed as the song began.

'_One pill makes you larger  
And one pill makes you small  
And the ones that mother gives you  
Don't do anything at all  
Go ask Alice  
When she's ten feet tall_'

Misty watched Johnny carefully as he nodded his head along with the music.

'_And if you go chasing rabbits  
And you know you're going to fall  
Tell 'em a hookah-smoking caterpillar  
Has given you the call  
Call Alice  
When she was just as small_'

They were all startled when Johnny began singing the rest of the song.

'_When the men on the chessboard  
Get up and tell you where to go  
And you've just had some kind of mushroom  
And your mind is moving low  
Go ask Alice;  
I think she'll know  
When logic, and proportion  
Have fallen softly dead  
And the White Knight is talking backwards  
And the Red Queen's off with her head  
Remember what the Door mouse said:  
"Feed your head, feed your head!"_

Misty and Lynx laughed and applauded him, finding the rendition entertaining. Johnny smiled modestly.

"No offense to you, Gregory, but, Johnny, you have a good voice...why did you feel the need to find a singer?" Misty asked.

Johnny shrugged.

"I personally don't really like singing to a big crowd..." he shrugged, "For plays and stuff I'm actually pretty secure with my voice, but when it comes to playing my bass and singing to a huge crowd of people, I just can't hack it..."

"I'm kinda the same way..." Jimmy agreed, "I really just don't like singing to a crowd."

"And I'm behind the drums all the time," Teddy piped up, "We needed something of a frontman who could sing."

"Our other condition was that he couldn't be too ugly, but hey, beggars can't be choosers, eh Greg?" Jimmy joked, nudging him.

Gregory rolled his eyes as Lynx howled with laughter. Misty stifled a laugh. It was kind of a mean joke, but it was just a joke nonetheless. Gregory reached back and smacked Jimmy upside the head in rebuttal, but otherwise didn't look very upset. Shaking her head, Misty glanced up in front of her, her smile faltering. Up ahead, they were getting ready to pass an off-road that led to the cliffs. She'd only been able to recognize it from exploring the countryside. Even before actually meeting the vampire family, she knew those cliffs overlooking the sea were special.

"Wait," she commanded, causing Johnny to come to a sudden stop, "Go that way."

She pointed to the off-road, a look of determination in her eyes.

"Why do you wanna go there?" Jimmy asked.

Misty smirked and glanced at Gregory and Lynx with a mischievous look.

"I wanna see if an old 'friend' has washed up any time..." she chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! I was finally able to get out a chapter! Adoring fans, please understand. I am in college now. And my work is just PILED on like you wouldn't believe...XP I was finally able to actually write this chapter in my last class but it might be a while till I can write anymore...so Please bear with me...**

**Also. I don't own ANY of the songs/lyrics/bands that were listed in the above chapter. Okays. Hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make it relatively long...but...ah well...it's 10 pages in...Pages...(Mac version of Word) so yeah...that's something...**

**And one more thing. Those who read 'Undying Love' and want me to continue with it. I WILL. It's part of this story. However, this story is rated T, so that's a separate thing that is part of this story. It's a scene that I'm removing from the series of events later along the line. So just be patient. You'll find out what happens later. I promise you.  
**


End file.
